Camping with Vamps and Wolves
by Torgetta
Summary: The Cullens go on a camping trip to New York State with the Black Pack. Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska. The Volturi get involved, and Carlisle races to NY to save his children from themselves. What trouble did they find? It is a companion piece to Alaskan Vacation, and a continuation of Never Ending Night. Warning: Discipline Fiction - spanking of adults. Corporal Punishment
1. Making Plans

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This is a discipline fiction story, and it will have spanking scenes in later chapters. They need to earn it first, and they will. Carlisle does eventually catch up to them.

**Timeline: **The story assumes Renesmee is close to five. She is **not** present in any of the scenes that either speak of or deal with spanking.

**Spoiler Alert:** Based on the books and refers to important events and details from them. The first chapter reveals series spoilers, so please do not read this until after reading Stephenie Meyer's books.

**Point of View:** The narrative is in a First person point of view.

* * *

**Making Plans**

_******Tuesday, July 12, 2011**_

A loud crashing sound caught my attention, and then the angered words of my wife. Immediately I rose to my feet, and ran to my daughter's room to calm the brewing storm. On the floor lay an empty hiking pack, and clothing scattered over everything. Pants hung off the lamp, shirts dangled precariously from books and wherever else they landed. The bedroom was in a state of chaos, as Renesmee sat on her bed fuming. She was livid. Bella and I watched helplessly from the doorway as our preteen daughter had thrown everything from her bag in a temperamental fit.

"Renesmee, you pick everything up and pack your bags now!" Bells commanded crossly of our daughter. She turned her gaze to me, and I saw the anger in her golden eyes. "What is the problem," I enquired quietly to stem the anger. That was the wrong approach, as Bella turned an annoyed glance my way. Renesmee's attitude was entirely my fault. I immediately recognized the danger, and knew that glare expected an action from me. In a low tone she mentioned, "You're her father, do something!"

"No! I don't want to go on this stupid camping trip. It isn't fair that I have to leave Wolfe. I'm not the one Grandpa grounded, Dad is! Just because you guys want to go out, doesn't mean I have to. It isn't fair! If Jacob doesn't come, then I'm not going either," Renesmee firmly stated as she folded her arms over her chest and glared to my wife. I gave Bella's shoulder a light squeeze, and offered her a supportive smile as I turned to our daughter.

"Nessie, this camping trip will be a lot of fun. Your aunts and uncles are joining us." I gently pushed past my wife and approached my daughter's bed where I sat down next to her. My hand moved to a spot just above her knee to comfort her. "Renesmee, you are growing so fast. You were born only five years ago, and are nearly a teenager. In two short years, you will become an adult, and we will lose you to Jacob. The two of you will live eternally together, but we only have a few years."

Images of Jacob began coursing through my mind, as Nessie flooded me with everything she could think of. Using her gift she continued to force me to watch as they ran together, swam together, played on the beach, and many other innocent activities. She deluged my mind with her memories, making it nearly impossible for me to form thoughts or words. A painful groan escaped me, as I lay my head in my hands and attempted to end the images. A human child would resort to begging, and pleading with their parents asking the same question dozens of times until permission is certain. My daughter had no need for such childish actions, as this was much more effect.

My wife's shield is powerless against my daughter's assault, but seldom does that matter. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, release your father this instant," Bella yelled angrily. I was completely at a loss to form cognitive thought, or to respond in any way as flashes of her memories dominated my mind. The images began to slow, as I became aware of a familiar stench. Then they stopped completely.

"Wolfe!" Renesmee yelled in greeting as Jacob arrived at the door. "I knew you'd come and save me, my parents want to take me away from you!" She glared accusingly to Bella, and then to me as if we were deliberately being mean. She turned back to Jacob with a smile of innocence and enquired, "Is that why you are here? Did you come to rescue me?"

Jacob placed one of his paws on my daughter's shoulder and shook his head soberly, "you bet I did. I heard the shouting and came right up." He paused as his gaze moved about the chaos of the room. A pleased expression crossed his face as he gazed first to Bella and then to me. Apparently, he found amusement in his imprinted one's methods. _His time will come_, I thought to myself as I watched him encouraging her. He enquired of her with concern in his voice, "What's going on Ness, and what do you mean they want to take you away from me?" Jacob glanced accusingly to Bella, and offered me a look of challenge.

"Jacob, calm down," Bella said with a hint of disapproval. "We are going to Sundown New York for a week-long camping trip with our siblings." She folded her arms over her chest and with a roll of her eyes mentioned, "Renesmee is throwing a fit." She glanced to me once more with that look I have grown to hate. I need to do something, but whatever it is, I must figure out for myself. She talked enough for the both of us. What else was there for me to say?

"Bella," I mentioned in a low voice, as I rose from the bed and approached my wife, "maybe we should take a break, and come back in a few hours to speak when everyone has calmed down some." I glanced to Jacob accusingly, "you aren't making this any easier."

Renesmee rose eagerly from the bed and ran to her Wolfe, as she hugged him tightly around the waist. "They want to take me away for an entire week, just me and my vamp family. No wolves, can you believe that?" Turning to Jacob with wide innocent eyes she explained, "I told them no, because I don't want to leave you that long. They don't care."

"Whoa," Jacob exclaimed as he quickly returned the affectionate hug. "Camping is a lot of fun, the pack and I love being out in the wilderness," he explained to Renesmee. Jacob rested a paw atop her head, and scratched it gently with his fingers. "What about Ness? My pack has always protected her, and I would feel much more comfortable if we were near. We could join you guys." Turning his gaze back to Renesmee, he enquired, "Would you like that Ness?"

"What, five more people?" Emmett's voice called out from the main floor. In this home normal conversational volume is loud enough for everyone to hear. "I've got a surprise for us, so let me know how many people are coming," Emmett called out. Other voices rang throughout the house, and yard about the pack addition and most seemed in agreement. Even Leah chose to go. Rosalie hesitated, but Emmett's enthusiasm with his plans eventually convinced her to relent.

Bella stared to Jacob as if he were the most unbelievable person around. Her look is not one of amusement, although bewilderment might be another word for it. In a rather annoyed voice, she grumped to Jacob, "Wolfe, you are spoiling her. If you give in this easily now, just wait until you're married."

I smirked to the pup and imitated the sound of a cracking whip. "You've got it bad with this imprint. You two aren't even dating, and already she has you whipped." An uneasy thought came to me, earning Jacob a glare as I challenged the dog, "you better not be dating. I'll neuter you myself if you even think about her like that before she is fully grown, and you better believe I will know."

Renesmee whacked me playfully in the arm as she looked up to me with a cherubic smile. Suddenly she became rather serious, and explained to me as if I was slow in understanding something of great importance, "Dad, Jacob isn't interested in anything like that. He doesn't care about sex, unlike certain vampires I know." She paused here to give her mother and me a glance. From elsewhere in the house came laughter. Emmett attempted to speak, but his voice cut off suddenly and it sounded as if Rose had something to do with it. Renesmee heard the giggling and defensively stated in a loud voice, "It's true! He is not interested in all that kissy mushy sex stuff. Go ahead, ask him!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the home as he laughingly said, "This will be a fun week!"

Jacob turned multiple shades of pink at Renesmee's words, and groaned at Emmett's enthused promise. Without notice, he turned and walked toward the window and popped it open. A growling sound emitted from his chest. With my gift, it became abundantly clear that the pack had heard at least Renesmee's last statement. "Ness," he began to explain, but stopped to glance at her parents. "Let's not worry about this kind of stuff. The pack and I need to get a few things, and we'll be back shortly." Turning to me he enquired, "Edward, would you guys mind carrying some of our stuff for us?"

Bella snickered at Jacob's question and mentioned, "I'll take a bag, and maybe while we are in New York we can get you fitted for a pack-saddle." My lovely wife turned her gaze to me, and shook her head. "Edward," she began tiredly, "you have no room to talk when it comes to Renesmee. I have never seen anyone spoiled as much as she is. You and Jacob are the same, and you always give her what she wants."

"Have I ever said no to you," I enquired coyly of my wife as she graced me with her smile. Her face is so perfect, and the type of lips most in Hollywood now desire. My Bella has them naturally, so full, plump, and how I love kissing them. "Everyone, be ready and waiting downstairs in three hours. We'll take off to New York!" A flourish of activity greeted this statement, and the wolves left to pack.


	2. Journey to NY

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**A/N: **This chapter is in Edward's POV, but I found his personality too restrictive to work with. That made this a very difficult chapter to write. I'll be changing POV now to Emmett & Jacob, depending on the chapter. Emmett is a blast to work with, and will more easily get the group into interesting situations.

* * *

**Journey to New York**

**__****Wednesday, July 13, 2011**

Barks, yips and howls let us know the 'Black Pack' were nearly here. Renesmee ran off in their direction at a fast pace, and soon came back riding atop her Wolfe's back. Five unnaturally large wolves flew through the trees and ran across the yard with bags held firmly in their mouths. Slime oozed off the sacks. I looked to the bags in disgust and did not relish the idea of having to carry dog drool all the way to New York. I didn't even want to touch them.

None needed my gift to know the Cullen's shared a singular thought, as our faces clearly showed our revulsion. Rosalie grimaced at the sight of the wolves approach, "That's repulsive, there is no way I'm touching those." She glared to the wolves and snarled, "Edward, You invited those flea-bitten mongrels, so you can carry their slimy bags."

The wolves arrived, and began spitting their packs on the ground. It was worse than we thought, and my gift allowed me to hear the silent complaints of my siblings. Everyone hoped someone else would pick one up, as there were more of us than them. The person who held out the longest might not have to carry one. Nobody stepped up to volunteer. In trying to ease the situation, I turned attention to Jacob as I enquired, "How long does it take you guys to get to New York?"

Jacob replied mentally, "Two or maybe three days at the most. We run your speed, but we need to sleep, and will have to take breaks now and then." I swear I saw that wolf smile, as he pawed his way to Rosalie and gave her a huge lick on the cheek.

An inhumanly loud ear-piercing shriek accompanied that affection, followed quickly by the clap of thunder as Rose slapped Jake hard across the face. Wolf or human, he'll be feeling that for days. Renesmee laughed heartily from her vantage point atop the wolf's back, as did we all. Those two were always fighting about something or other, and in a strange way, I think they enjoyed it.

Through my laugher I admitted, "We are in a similar situation, as none of us would wish to push Renesmee. Maybe we should look at camping elsewhere, because at this rate we will spend all of our time traveling there."

"No we won't," Emmett enthused, "that is part of my surprise. I charted a plane for us from Sea-Tac International Airport in Seattle to take to New York." Emmett glanced to Rosalie, and with a smug look, he bragged to his mate, "and that isn't even the best part of my surprise. Just wait until we get there!"

Suddenly Alice began to look rather anxious as she hurriedly said, "unpack everything! Leave your clothes here, because I'm going shopping in New York! Space and carrying capacities are no longer an issue!" She turned to Bella excitedly as she explained, "There are so many designers in New York, and you can get absolutely everything! I'm going to get a new wardrobe for everyone! Emmett, you are the best!" Jasper chuckled at his wife's delight and mentioned, "If Alice is going shopping we better plan on driving to the airport."

Jacob bowed to the ground for Renesmee to dismount. He and the wolves mouthed their sacks, and ran to the other side of the garage. A few minutes later they returned fully dressed and in their human forms. Five very large and athletic humans returned with their packs slung over their shoulders. This wolf pack consisted of their alpha Jacob, his second Leah, her little brother Seth, Embry, and Quil. Jacob put a hand to his head and scratched lightly behind his ear as he enquired, "That is a lot of money. What will Carlisle think of you spending that kind of dough?"

Rose couldn't let the ear-scratching pass, as she mentioned sarcastically, "I thought dogs did that with their hind feet." Jacob responded with a low growl.

"Carlisle won't mind," I assured Jacob. "It is actually better that we charter a plane, as we would draw too much attention to ourselves otherwise. Dad would be irritated if we were foolish enough to buy tickets and wander through the airport. We do that when we travel alone or in pairs. Dad has always chartered planes when the family travels together." I motioned to those around as I grinned, "we have five extremely tall and athletic young adults. You people alone would draw attention. Add to that another six adults and a child who look like Hollywood models, and our abilities help to make us practically irresistible to humans. Vampires are very charming, but you wolves seem just as immune to that gift, as you are to everything else we have. Everybody at the airport would notice our group.

Emmett turned to his sisters and mentioned, "That leaves Rosalie and Bella to drive, as the rest of us have driving restrictions." He turned his attention to Alice as he enquired, "What the hell did you do? Mom wouldn't tell Rose why, but they had to pick up your car from the impound lot at Port Angeles. Damn, I wish I could have seen it. You and dad were both in trouble. Mom still seemed upset with you guys. "

Alice grinned excitedly to Emmett, and then quickly filled him in, "Dad and I drove to Port Angeles, sometimes going 200 miles per hour. It was the best, and the car flipped on two wheels. You should have seen his face! He looked terrified, but he told me to speed up. It was his idea. Can you believe that?" she began as she folded her arms over her chest, "Unfortunately the cops caught up with us, and handcuffed us both. They arrested me, and brought me to the station before the movie let out. I missed mom's reaction when she came out of the theater. I parked the car on the sidewalk of the theater, and when she came out, she found dad in handcuffs beside my car with two squad cars surrounding it. She was not pleased. Fortunately I was in the safety of the jail when dad had to explain what we did."

Emmett's eyes popped open in understanding, as he recalled the discussion the night they came home. "That explains a lot." Using my gift, I realized he now also knows what happened, as did the rest of the family. Alice and mom were teasing Carlisle about refusing to use the word spanking when speaking of his punishments. We knew about the first, and they refused to tell us anything about the second. Alice's confession just now made the reasoning very clear.

Alice looked rather apologetic as she continued, "I think Dad plans to look at all of your driving records." Upon hearing this, I muttered something quietly under my breath. She continued to speak of her horrific ordeal now having the rapt attention of my siblings, "The police kept a file with every warning ticket and traffic violation I ever received since we moved to Forks. With all the cops watching he took away my license, put it in his wallet, and he won't give it back for another year." Bella and Renesmee were the only ones among the Cullen clan not bothered by that bit of information. Emmett and I exchanged worried glances with one another. Jasper didn't look any happier.

Jake whistled loudly, "man, Bella I thought you had it rough with your Dad being the police chief." He suddenly burst out laughing, as if having told a joke. With a grin to my wife he admitted, "I forgot for a moment, your truck probably doesn't even go the speed limit. That old hunk of junk would break down long before then." Jacob grinned wickedly to me as he teased, "Wait a minute, grounded? Did I hear you people right? All of you managed to get yourselves grounded. Aren't you just a little too old for that?"

Lea coughed quietly into her hands as she heard of the Cullen situation. With a shrug of her shoulders she asked, "So, what's the problem? You can just refuse to show him. You are adults. The police won't be able to do it without your consent." She shrugged her shoulders questioningly, and became even more confused at seeing the miserable expressions on our faces.

I turned to Jacob at his question and enquired, "Don't you guys hang out around here often enough to know how our family is, or are you just teasing me?" I rolled my eyes to the pup and explained, "Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I are grounded for using our vampire abilities where mortals could watch." He nearly opened his mouth when I cut him off with, "very long story, and yes Dad has to follow the same rules we do." I nearly choked at Lea's question and responded in amusement, "You don't know Carlisle, as he isn't easily dissuaded once he gets an idea."

Renesmee's expression became very serious as she looked into my face. "Dad, you said the 'S' word. You don't have tickets, do you?" She looked earnestly into my eyes. I couldn't lie to her and admitted, "I do have some warnings." She mentally enquired how many I had, and the only answer I could give was, "…enough."

"No Shat," Emmett said, looking from Bella to Renesmee. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. Besides, he'll have forgotten all about it after this week." He grinned with an overly exaggerated wag of his brows as he continued, "Nothing will bother him when he and mom get back from their Alaskan fun, if you know what I mean. This will be the greatest week ever. New York waits!"

Rosalie huffed angrily as she complained, "The dogs can't ride with me. I'll never get the smell out of the car." She and Jacob exchanged glares with one another before she snarled at him, "I'll be vacuuming hair off my seats for years, and they'll get drool all over the doors, and nose prints all over my windows."

"It's not like you smell any better," Jake quickly fired off. "I'd rather ride in the back of Bella's truck, than cramped in a car filled with vampires." He paused after saying that, and turned to Bella and Renesmee apologetically as he admitted, "you two are the exception. I enjoy being with you." He received a few well-deserved snickers from vamps and wolves alike, as his sucking up attempt was bad, and obvious. In trying to change the subject, he turned to me and suggested, "Edward, why don't you ride in the truck with Bella and Renesmee? We wolves can sit in the back, and the vamp pack can ride with Miss Thorn. How does that sound to everyone?"

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice as he spoke, "that sounds like a good plan. We'll meet you guys at the airport." He offered a grin to Emmett, as he enquired, "You aren't normally the generous type. How are you paying for all of this?" The southern soldier reached up and brushed golden hair from his eyes as he looked to his big bear of a brother with a curious expression.

Emmett seemed very pleased with himself and grinned to Jasper as he explained, "I used the card Dad gave me. I was going to wait to tell everyone, but may as well let you know. I picked up a combination package with the charter company. The owner has season tickets in the Legends Suites at Yankee Stadium. He agreed to let us have them for the game tomorrow against the Seattle Mariners. The entire family whooped at this announcement, as we all loved baseball. Even Alice seemed excited for the chance to get in the game. The wolves cheered at the news and Jacob yelled, "We'll kick Yankee Butts!." The flight and tickets for all of us cost only 65k. This is the best trip ever!" With a grin to the wolves he teased, "dogs aren't allowed, so be on your best behavior and maybe they won't notice."

Alice turned to Emmett in a near state of panic as she demanded to know, "What, you used the family credit card? Emmett, how could you spend so much? I need that card for shopping." Jasper chuckled to his wife as he stated patiently, "dad has plenty of credit. Alice, even you cannot spend a million dollars in a week." He paused a moment before adding quickly, "that was not a challenge."

I looked to Jasper questioningly at his words, and wondered if Alice really could spend a million in less than a week. We would find out, of that, I had little doubt. The wolves rode in the back of the truck, and after a lengthy debate, Jacob decided they would stay in human form. Despite concerns for safety and law enforcement, we decided that having five unnaturally large and exotic wolves traveling in the back of a pickup would cause the greater problem. We found our chartered plane easily enough, and flew to New York.

We fortunately avoided going through the airport, as the charter company drove us and our luggage directly to the car rental lot. I glanced wearily to my fellow travelers and suggested, "Jacob, you'll have to drive a car. I'll use my credit card, so don't worry about it. Just pick out something for your pack." Turning to my siblings I enquired, "How many cars are we going to rent?"

Jacob seemed rather uneasy about this and enquired, "You guys are spending a lot of money. Edward, as your future son-in-law I don't want Carlisle mad at me. I mean, I don't want him mad at you," he said with a wry grin filled with mischief. Nobody wanted to be on dad's bad side. He glanced at the different selections and decided, "The Cadillac Escalade would work well for us."

Emmett rolled his eyes to Jacob as he explained, "Carlisle? It's just money, so don't worry about it. Carlisle is very wealthy, so money isn't a concern for him." Emmett's eyes fell upon a Range Rover Supercharged SUVs with a 400hp v8 engine. You could almost see the venom on his lips, as he stared greedily at the machine. "We are renting that!" Rose turned to her mate and said, "No, I don't want to drive that." I gave them privacy, and didn't pry into their minds as Emmett pleaded with his mate. Whatever he said seemed to have worked, as Rose reluctantly agreed and they rented that big thing.

Bella glanced to the cars on the list and motioned to the Mercedes GL 450. "That's the one I'll rent. It seats seven people without much room for luggage, but with a second car we'll be able to fill it with the gear we need for camping."

Alice looked up from the brochure at Bella's words and suggested, "We need to hurry, so we can get the equipment we require before the stores close." She turned to me and admitted, "I know just the place. A huge sporting goods company sells everything we need for camping. They are open late."

Fortunately, Alice's predictions worked out well, and we managed to pick up what we needed and found our way to the camping site. It was getting fairly late by the time we made it, and well past Renesmee's bedtime. The wolves set up camp at the site next to ours. Nobody brought food, but we didn't actually need it. We hunted with the wolves. We drank the creature's blood, and the wolves consumed the corpses. Renesmee loved it, and I could see her and Jacob hunting together in the future.

"Mmmmm" Emmett commented while making loud slurping noises. He looked up from the deer, and grinned to the wolves revealing his blood covered teeth. Just for show he allowed it to drool down his chin, and drip on his shirt. The revulsion of the wolves only egged him on, as he went back to drinking and made loud slurping sounds with the added noise of sucking air in loud bursts. The sounds made were disgusting, and he succeeded in sickening the wolves. The vamps all laughed when I mentioned, "aww, Dad would be so proud."

Seth stepped up to the challenge, once the deer's heart stopped beating. Emmett tossed down the corpse, and the youngest wolf pawed his way to it. He made a large gash with his teeth exposing the side of the creature. Instead of leaving his head near the corpse to feed as Jacob does, he took a bite of muscle and pulled at it, raising his head high into the air with the effort. He ripped at the flesh in large pieces, pulling and showing each one. Now it was our turn to be nauseated.

It was at this time that I placed my hand into my pocket, and remembered the phone. Pulling it out, I turned it back on and noticed a few missed calls. Turning to my siblings I enquired, "It looks like mom tried to call me while we were on the plane. Did she try you guys too?" My siblings checked their phones, and they too had a missed call from mom. Without further delay I immediately returned her call.

My siblings stood nearby while I spoke, "mom, are you and dad ok? Yes, we are fine. No, nothing was wrong… We chartered a flight to New York and had our phones turned off while in the plane… The Black Pack joined us…nah, not too bad. She slapped him one good, but he deserved it… yes … ok… yes, tell dad not to worry. We rented a few cars... uh... yes… Bella, Rose, and Jacob …. Uh huh… yes… Thanks, bye mom!" I mentioned nothing about the baseball tickets, because with us guys being grounded I didn't want her to say no. We can apologize later if they found out. I hung up the phone and mentioned, "She was just concerned as they couldn't reach us at home. Mom and Dad are in Alaska, and she wanted me to tell Alice that dad is running low on shirts and could do with a few more pairs of pants."

"Go Mom," Emmett laughingly whooped. The wolves looked to him curiously before he exclaimed, "you're kidding me, right? That means the two of them are having a great time." The snickering from the wolves told us they now understood.


	3. Yankees vs Mariners

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**POV: **This chapter is in Emmett's point of view.

* * *

**Yankees vs. Mariners**

**__****Thursday, July 14, 2011**

Today was perfect for the beach. Overcast clouds made it so we could go swimming without fear of the glitter effect. I couldn't wait for those lazy wolves to wake up. Suddenly I realized there was no reason to delay, as I could wake them myself. One of the nearby campsites had a canoe just sitting there. Nobody was using it, and everyone was asleep. I laughed to myself, as this was too perfect.

Edward assisted me, as he remained on watch. He listened with his ears and mind to see if anyone was near to see or notice my actions. I filled the canoe at the water tap designated for campers drinking, and moved to the tent Jacob shared with Embry and Quil. The hot-blooded wolves had all windows in the tent opened, leaving nothing, but mesh between them and me. I tipped the canoe toward the window, and filled their tent with water. Jacob roared in outrage. "Morning everyone," I called out in a cherry voice. Edward joined in my laughter, as we heard the commotion in the tent. "Uh oh," I called out loudly, "Someone woke up wet..."

The next thing I knew, claws tore their way ferociously through the tent, and the wolves jumped me baring their teeth. Jacob angrily bit a huge hole in the bottom of the canoe, and forced me to smash it over his head. The fibreglass shattered to pieces, as Jacob growled angrily at me. Alright, it was on! He snarled and lunged for my leg when my fist connected with his hip. His teeth bit into my upper thigh when he heard Bella's voice calling us to stop. She always ruins the fun! Renesmee joined her and together they attempted to quieten us down. Nessie showed us images of campers waking up, and discovering us.

The wolves immediately realized the potential danger of exposure, and took off at a fast run into the forest. Bella shook her head to us with a roll of her eyes, and returned to our campsite with Renesmee. "That got them good," I said to Edward through my laughter. "You saw them tear through the tent that was too funny! I wish we got that on film!"

Edward chuckled as we watched the wolves run off. He grinned to me and admitted, "I did not think you could pull that off." He ran a hand through his hair, and smugly added, "I scanned the area and nobody saw what happened." He walked to the tent, and looked inside the gaping hole made by the wolves. "I didn't expect them to fly through the tent," he added with laughter clear in his voice. We turned to see Seth and Leah rise from their tent.

She looked to the mess scattered around the campsite, and then to the tent as her eyes widened. Her gaze turned to me accusingly as I held my hands palm side up with a shrug of my shoulders looking purely innocent. Leah placed her hands at her waist as she accused, "Oh, don't even go there." She motioned to the tent and commanded, "Clean that up quickly before people notice. You guys are nuts." She motioned to Seth and the two walked towards the forest while she explained, "we are going hunting."

I laughed loudly, and turned to Edward, as he suddenly looked concerned. He moved urgently to the tent, and I realized he must have heard something with his gift. The two of us threw everything out of the tent at vampire speed, and packed the soggy stuff into bags. We returned to human speed and dismantled the tent. A park ranger pulled up at our site while we attempted to stuff the tent into a garbage bag. I looked up to the man with a wide smile as I called out, "Howdy Ranger is there something we can help you with?"

The park ranger glanced around the campsite curiously and mentioned, "We had a call about a wild animal attack in this area." His eyes fell to the shattered canoe, and then a brow went up to me curiously. "What happened here, and how did that canoe become so damaged?" Edward glared to me accusingly, but he stood behind the ranger so the man hadn't noticed.

"We forgot a package of hotdogs out, and woke up to a wolf nosing through our things," I explained rapidly while trying to seem utterly convincing. "I tried to scare it off with the canoe, but accidentally hit the metal grille of the camp pit and the stupid boat shattered. The wolf took off running back into the forest, so we took care of the problem." With our vampire hearing, we detected a man a few sites down calling to his wife about a missing canoe. I looked to the ranger and realized we needed to get him out of here, and fast!

Edward looked to me nervously as he tried to mouth something behind the ranger's back, but I didn't understand. The guy apparently bought my story, and turned back toward his truck. Oddly, though, he didn't get in, because he reached for something. To my surprise, he returned with a camera and a pad of official looking paper of some sort. Edward shook his head to me, and walked to the end of our lane where he waited.

A hand went to my ear as I scratched at it curiously while gazing to the Ranger. He walked up to the mess, and took a number of photos. He showed me the papers in his hand, and explained, "I need you to make a statement. I would appreciate it if you wrote down everything you saw including an accurate description of the wolf."

I nodded my head in understanding, and silently cursed. This is just great. I began to describe the wolf, and snickered to myself thinking what the park ranger would say if I gave him an actual description of Jacob. Instead, I wrote, _'the wolf had a white muzzle, and chest. His hair was reddish-brown, and he had a large black nose. I don't actually know if it was a he, because I didn't bother to check him out. Come to think of it, the wolf did seem feminine._' I then added a part about the canoe and the fire pit, and handed the statement back to the ranger with a smug expression on my face. That is until I saw an angered camper approach us.

"What the heck happened to my canoe?" He stared to the smashed boat. How he recognized it is anyone's guess. Maybe it was the wooden seats. It was then that I noticed the homemade cushions that were not there before, or maybe they were and I just didn't perceive. The man picked up one of the pillows and snarled, "Who is responsible for the theft and destruction of my canoe? Ranger, I want to file a complaint."

Edward had attempted to distract the angered camper from the ranger, but he failed. That stupid idiot can't do anything right. He looked nervous, and fled back to our campsite. I glared in his direction, until I realized he went to warn our siblings to stay away. My brother came back quickly, and stood beside me watching silently with both hands shoved into the front pockets of his black jeans.

The ranger took my report, and looked at it skeptically. "This doesn't really explain all the water," he admitted with a raised brow. At hearing the words of our fellow camper, his gaze turned to Edward and then to me. His arms folded over his chest as he explained, "Theft is a criminal offence, and it is within my jurisdiction to arrest you." His voice became firmer as he demanded, "Now why don't we start over, and you tell me what happened for real this time."

Venom swirled in my mouth, causing me to swallow as I attempted to come up with another explanation. I whooped to the camper as I explained, "So that was your boat! I am so sorry, my buddy and I got real drunk last night, and I couldn't remember where or how we picked that canoe up." I glanced to the mess and gave him my most apologetic expression as I admitted, "I would like to pay for it, and the inconvenience we caused you. I glanced to the luxury SUVs parked in our campsites drawing attention to them as I offered, "would you accept five thousand dollars in exchange for our stupidity?"

"Five thousand dollars," the camper repeated with a bit of shock. "The canoe wasn't worth anywhere near that. Sure I'll take the money, and Ranger you can forget I said anything." Edward gave me a wink, and mentioned that he would return with the cash. He walked to our campsite, and between our siblings, we managed to have the required amount. He came back, and counted the money out for the camper, who seemed more than happy to take it. The middle-aged camper reached for the pillows, and headed back to his own site.

"I am not so easily bought," said the ranger with his arms folded over his chest. "I do not care how much money your Daddy has, but you are no longer my problem. As of now, I am evicting your entire group. You will vacate your campsites immediately. You have until noon to get everything packed." The ranger moved toward his truck, and as he stepped into it, he looked down to my statement and called out, "I am watching you, Mr. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes to the man, and silently cursed myself for not faking my name on that statement. How could I possibly know that the camper would arrive at that precise time? I gave the ranger a cocky salute and said, "Yes Sir, we will vacate now, Sir!" The glare he gave me was well worth my effort. I silently congratulated myself for a job well done, and went to help my siblings with the packing of our campsite.

Jacob was less than thrilled when he heard of our group eviction, but he pitched in with everyone else and packed our stuff. We gathered around the SUVs, as everyone stared to Edward and me with accusing glances. I shrugged my shoulders and explained, "How was I supposed to know?" Suddenly I had a plan. I turned to Alice and mentioned, "You really can't go shopping too much while we are camping. There isn't anywhere to put your purchases, and they will stink from all the campfire smoke of the others in the area."

Alice stared to me and turned to our siblings saying, "If we stayed at a hotel in New York, then we can get in more shopping and see the sights." She smiled while pointing to Edward and explained, "Mom told Edward that I needed to buy more clothes for Dad. Since we can't buy them while camping, then it only makes sense that we get the hotel." Jasper wrapped his arms around her affectionately and whispered something to his wife at a volume even I couldn't hear. Alice nodded her head in agreement, and placed her hands by hear temples as she tried to focus. "Uh," she explained hesitantly looking from us to the Pack. I demanded to know what she saw, and she asked, "Is there any chance of us not going to that baseball game tonight?"

Everyone stared to Alice, as if she were crazy. "No way," I said boldly. My arms folded over my chest as I explained, "I don't care what happens. I won't miss that game for anything!" Rose wrapped her arms around me tightly as she enthused, "I cannot wait for that game! Emmett, we are going to have the best time! You are amazing!" Turning to Alice, she shook her head and said, "Nothing is going to stop us from going."

Renesmee nodded her head agreeably with Rose as she said, "we are going too. Wolfe, we will have so much fun! Mom and Dad love baseball too." Bella and Edward had looked somewhat reserved when Alice asked the question, but their daughter's response helped them decide. Bella mentioned, "We are going to the game as well."

Jacob seemed rather confused by Alice's statement and admitted, "I'm in." He turned and asked each member of his pack, and they all confirmed their commitment to the game as well. With a scratch behind his right ear he admitted, "I'm not too sure if we want to stay in New York. I think we might be more comfortable at a camping site." Renesmee heard that statement, and looked to Jacob pleadingly as she pushed thoughts to him. He laughed at whatever it was she did, and spoke quietly with his pack before relenting, "I guess one week in New York won't kill us." That wolf is so whipped, Renesmee isn't even an adult yet, and already she has him collared. I'm getting her a leash when they get married.

Alice folded her hands together as she contemplated how to say what she saw. She glanced to Renesmee and explained, "We are going to a pro-baseball game with a twelve-year-old. There is no way she will leave the stadium without tonnes of souvenirs." She gave Edward a pointed look, and he nodded to whatever it was she told him. We all understood what that meant, busted! She nodded to us, once her words sunk in. "Yes, Carlisle is not so easily fooled."

"Well, looks like we get caught so might as well enjoy our trip," I suggested enthusiastically. Alice didn't seem too convinced, but then again she wanted to go shopping. We were heavily into our conversation when the Ranger returned. He pulled behind our vehicles, and noticed we had packed our belongings. He motioned me to come over, and suggested that we leave immediately. It didn't take us long to climb into our SUVs and vacate the camping ground.

Alice pulled out her tablet and searched for possible hotel accommodations. "Most of the hotels are full due to tonight's game," she mentioned with a wrinkle of her nose. A moment later she squeaked, "I found the perfect place! They have shopping assistants you can hire to aid with everything, and they are on Fifth Avenue! Two or maybe three assistants are all I need." She gave me the directions, and we drove to a very luxurious hotel. Valets greeted us at our arrival, and took care of everything. We were able to book a Royal Suite for our family, and two presidential suites for the wolf pack. To our amusement, Jacob and his pack insisted on taking their own luggage. The staff assigned to their rooms followed them upstairs with empty hands and confused expressions.

Our suite had three bedrooms with king sized beds, an enormous home theatre, and a bunch of other rooms I didn't bother with. The butler tasked with serving us seemed somewhat surprised at our lack of luggage, but he doesn't know my sister! She is going to have those poor shopping assistants run off their feet. Alice started shopping almost immediately while the rest of us went sightseeing for the afternoon. Later that day we all had a call from Alice to join her in our dinning room, and to bring the wolves as well. She found a licensed vendor and purchased matching Mariners outfits for all of us. We could have formed our own team, and if we did, there would be no way we'd lose!

The hotel had a bus available to take everyone to Yankee Stadium. The bus schedule indicated that it made a few runs, so we were sure to get on the early one. It was luxurious, with soft leather seats, a bathroom, and a bar stood at the back with a guy serving everyone drinks. At the front was a large flat screen television tuned into the sports network. The wolves once more showed their posh, and had the bartender pour them ale. We chose not to drink, as alcohol does nothing for us. Our venom is stronger than alcohol, and easily neutralizes it. Besides, we would just have to cough it up later and expose ourselves to that foul taste once more.

We made our way quickly into the ballpark, and found our seating in the Legends Suite. It wasn't long before Bella asked, "Where is Renesmee?" We looked to one another with a shrug of our shoulders. Jake mentioned that she came into the stadium, and then Jasper pointed out that Alice too was missing. We relaxed at that statement, as we now knew exactly where she was. Jake and the wolves ran off to the lounge for some of the free food, and came back with an enormous amount each.

It was a close game, and the Mariners were up by a couple of runs. The bottom of the eighth inning, and it looked like victory for our team. The Yankees were at bat, and they had two outs. Not many cheered for the Mariners, so we made sure to make up for everyone! We yelled, screamed, and hooted each time our guys made base. We had a fantastic time, but our enthusiasm may have been too much. An obese man in his thirties standing nearly the height of Jacob approached us drunkenly and yelled, "Bunch of pansies cheering for their sissy team." We rolled our eyes to the idiot, and attempted to ignore him. He began to laugh loudly, and a few of his friends showed up behind him. They continued to taunt us, and then made racial slurs against Jacob and the wolf pack.

Jacob turned to the man and growled. I glanced to Jake and laughed at the growl, as did the rest in my family. We might have egged him on a bit, but I think encouraging him to fight might be too strong a statement. Someone's cell phone rang, but I didn't care as the wolves and drunks were too entertaining. The announcer loudly called out a home run for the Yankees, and the stadium went wild. Horns began to blare, and I caught Renesmee voice as she shouted into her phone, "Grandma? I can't hear you!" My siblings and I stared to Nessie, as the girl eventually hung up. The kid is clueless! The only thing she had to say for herself was, "it is too loud to hear Grandma, so I hung up." Alice warned us that Carlisle would find out, so it really wasn't much of a shock. Edward moved his hand to Nessie's hair and messed it up making her scream. We all had a good laugh at that.

Jacob's focus was on the group of drunks that were badgering his native heritage. When he rose, the pack followed. He took a few steps toward the belligerent drunk, and challenged, "You want to say that to my face?" That was exactly the response the drunken bullies hoped for, and the man swung back and took a swing at Jacob. There was no chance he'd ever connect, and we watched as Jacob ducked and avoided every punch thrown in his direction. The obese drunk soon played out, and took off with his close friends. The game eventually ended with Mariners ahead by two, and we continued to cheer excessively loudly. One might claim we were poking fun at the home team fans.

The man Jacob so expertly avoided upstairs now arrived with a bunch of other drunks who were mad that their team lost, and we were to blame! They followed us outside the building, and as we headed toward the bus, they jumped us. They had about twenty guys, and we had the eleven of us along with Renesmee. "Well, now look at them pretty boys, nothing but a bunch of yellow-bellied cowards the lot of them. We had only three, and still they refused to fight! They are cowards, every last one!"

Oh, it was on! I charged the speaker, and at the last minute held back my punch to avoid hitting him too hard. He fell quickly to the ground, while I stood over him and gloated. I glared to the others and challenged, "Whose next?" Before I knew it I had them coming at me, and then the wolves and my brothers joined in! Jacob had no idea how much I envied him at this moment, because at least he feels human when people punch him. My skin is harder than a diamond, so I had to avoid anyone hitting me. It turned into quite the brawl, but guards and police quickly surrounded us and broke it up.

Alice suddenly looked worried; I imagined she mentally called out to Edward. He muttered to us at a volume blow what humans can hear, "pour on the charm, or we go to jail. Alice said there is a very good chance of that." We looked around nervously, and Jasper motioned to the different news crews and media vans. We heard the pack swearing under their collective breath. I looked to Jasper, and then the pack and realized those dogs won't charm anyone.

I approached one of the police officers who detained us and admitted, "Sir, I am the one who threw the first punch." I did my best to lay on the charm, and acted completely repentant. My brother and the wolves did the same. I continued to explain, "My group of friends walked toward our bus when this gang started hurling insults against us, and I guess I kind of lost it." I motioned to the very distinctive bus, and showed him the pass our hotel gave us for admission to it. "When I threw the punch, they all charged me, and my friends ran in to break it up." Jasper assisted me with his gift to help calm down the situation, and to make the police feel slightly better around our group.

The officer in charge rubbed at his jaw and admitted, "You were a darned fool to attack a group of people who so badly outnumbered your own. Were you looking to get your asses kicked? Lucky for you we came when we did."

I nodded my head meekly to the man, as I offered, "Thank-you officer, as I really didn't think about it. The Mariners won, I was so excited!" I checked the drunks a moment after my statement, to see their response. The grumbles and groans rewarded me well, and then I cranked up the charm with a cheerful grin given to the police officer. Edward elbowed me, and I looked up to see a few of the cameras zoomed in on us. I glanced to my brother and muttered below human hearing, "Thankfully Dad is in the wilderness this week."

We affected the officer with our charms, but those blasted cameras kept him honest. He pulled out his book, and wrote up a two hundred and fifty dollar disorderly conduct violation for each member of the pack, Edward, Jasper, and myself. "I can see you kids aren't drunk, now beat it and don't cause anymore trouble."

He didn't need to tell us twice! I thanked the officer cheerfully, and ran to the bus with my siblings. When we were nearly there, I stopped to offer the drunken brawlers a gleeful grin, and yelled exceptionally loudly, "Mariners Win!" It was loud, but still human. We laughed all the way back to the hotel.

We used our tablets to pay the tickets online, as nobody wanted to forget them and have reminders mailed out. We covered the ones for the wolves, and then the mutts went to bed. Edward and Bella finally managed to get Renesmee to sleep. Rose and I headed to our own bedroom for a bit of fun and snickered to Edward who's daughter prevented him and his wife from doing the same. Our first day in New York could not have been any better!


	4. The Glamorous Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**POV: **This chapter is in Emmett's point of view.

* * *

**The Glamorous Twelve**

**__****Friday, July 15, 2011**

We decided to begin our day with a hunt, and the wolves once more joined us. The valet had our SUVs ready, and we intended to make this a quick trip. The twelve of us walked through the lobby, but stopped as a man dressed like a freak approached our group. He wore a large red felt hat, a silk yellow suit, and odd-looking red leather boots that matched his belt. He noticed us and ran over holding out a few cards, some chocolate, and a bottle of Champaign.

He smiled brightly, and with a tremendous amount of enthusiasm called out, "Welcome to New York! I am Justin Winters of the Leopold Talent Agency." We took a step back from this oddball, as he opened his arms wide to us saying, "Have you guys ever wanted fame? I can make that happen, and if you sign up with me, we can start today. With me you guys will be wealthier than you can imagine, and everyone will know your name." He had cards in his hands, and quickly began shoving them into our palms.

Jacob looked to the man and began to laugh as he said, "no way man, we have more important stuff to do." Seth seemed somewhat interested in the talent agent, until Jacob spoke and he quickly followed his alpha out the door. Jake called over his shoulder saying, "We'll meet you guys back at the hotel later tonight. New York is killing us." I almost envied him. The wolves left the hotel, and headed to their waiting SUV. They didn't get far, as people with cameras ran up to them and started taking pictures.

"Bloody Hell," I said using Dad's expression as we watched with horror-filled eyes. "What was that about?" I let out a loud whoop as I saw Jacob push a camera out of his way, allowing the wolves to make it to their SUV. We watched the pack climb in with cameras stuffed in their faces, and laughed as cameramen stumbled backwards from the car as if being forcibly shoved. Suddenly, a large growl erupted from the SUV as members of the media flew away, and the doors slammed shut behind the wolves. "Did he ..." a stunned silence hung in the air as we turned to one another curiously, "wolf?" We stared hard to the SUV, but were unable to see anything due to the tinted windows. Fortunately, this seemed to cause the media to lose interest as well.

Justin jumped in quickly to exclaim, "You guys are famous. The glamorous twelve, the world can't get enough of you!" He held up a photo of us outside the stadium. We stared dubiously at the picture obviously taken from a distance and not of the best quality. Edward, Jasper, the wolves, and I stood among a crowd of people, but it was a hazy photo. None of this made sense, and where do they see the glamour in these photos? There is no way they could bring about this attention. I cursed silently as I thought of how we laid on the charm, and wondered if that had anything to do with it. Sure, we are beautiful in the eyes of humans, but we cannot be the first charismatic people they have seen. What the hell?

Rose smiled warmly to the man, and reached out to take his card. "Hello there," she said with a most charming smile, "my name is Rose. Do you work with movies as well or just models and commercials?" She flirted with the man, and drew his attention toward her. He explained how she could get into movies, and he spoke words of flattery to her. He pulled out pictures, she squealed at recognizing some of the people, and my wife became interested in what Justin had to say.

Edward ran up to Rose and grabbed her elbow while he whispered below human levels of hearing, "Rose, are you out of your mind. You can't possibly think Dad would approve of this." He turned to Justin and said while giving a firm yank on Rose's arm in trying to bring her back to us, "thanks, but we don't need your money and have no wish to become famous." I stared in shock to Edward, as that boy was nuts! A guffaw escaped me as Rose hauled off and slapped him hard across the face. We all saw that coming, and as a group, we roared loudly with laughter at the smack in an attempt to mask the noise.

I approached my Rose quickly, and embraced her warmly as I mentioned, "Rose, your beauty is beyond the stars. You are better than them." I paused to look at Edward and stated, "Alice was right, we should have stayed in our rooms today. This is nuts!" Rose quickly told the talent agent which room we were in, and to our horror, she invited him upstairs where we could discuss this further. I stared in disbelief to my wife and whispered to her, "Rose, this will draw unwanted attention."

Now it was my turn to feel Rose's hand, but she held back at the last second and asked, "What, you don't think I have what it takes? Is it because I'm not beautiful enough for you Emmett? Is that it, you don't think me ready?" Justin took this opportunity to flatter her to the excess as she continued, "I'll show you! You just wait and see!" With that, she turned back to Justin, and laid on the charm. She smiled warmly to him and enquired, "So tell me what you can do for me?"

He glanced to his phone and with a wide smile he mentioned, "I just received a text, and you guys aren't going to believe it! Coors wants to hire you for their next series of commercials." He smiled brightly to us explaining, "There is good money in that, and you guys will have more than you ever need. Sign with my talent agency, and I'll make sure you go all the way!" His smile widened as he motioned to the cameras outside, "they each want credit for taking the first clear picture of you." He frowned at the photo in his hand and admitted, "This isn't much, but when you left the crowd went wild. They couldn't stop talking about you, and your dazzling beauty. The police officer who wrote out the violation spoke with the media about the wonderful group of people. People talked about you all night, and the stories only became larger. New York wants to know who you are; they want to know everything about you!

Alice screamed, and we all turned to her fearfully. She shook her head saying, "this is not good. This is so not good. We need to get up to our room and stay there." Even Rose turned at hearing her, and told the talent agent to return another day. Alice shouted, "Upstairs, now! We have to get upstairs!" She held her fingers to her temple, as we gathered around to avoid others seeing her actions. The rest of us rushed to the elevator while Edward went to speak with hotel security. They knew how to keep the media out.

We made our way upstairs, and once inside our room Alice turned to us saying, "I knew something bad would happen at the ball game, but I didn't expect this! What are we going to do?" She turned an accusing finger toward me, and poked me in the chest saying, "This is your entire fault Emmett! You and that stupid temper of yours. You were to charm the police officer, and not everyone else in the crowd!"

A growl emanated from my chest as I said, "you told us to charm him. Can we help it if humans find us so attractive and irresistible?" I motioned to the window and exclaimed, "if you think this is nuts, how is Jacob going to explain what his pack did? Someone went wolf with the media watching! The SUV pulled out immediately, so it wasn't Jacob."

Bella looked rather concerned and hugged Renesmee tightly as she mentioned, "Jacob is the alpha of his pack, and is responsible for them. He once told me that he is the alpha of all the wolves, and that his alpha voice is stronger than Sam's. Jacob is the leader of his people. He and Renesmee will eventually be like Mom and Dad are for us, but Jacob is still maturing and growing into his role. The council of elders still provides guidance for him, and they have the power to make things very difficult for all of us." She placed her hand on Renesmee's head as she continued, "he escaped the media for now, but we have to help him leave New York. He cannot come back to the hotel."

"Dad is going to kill us," Edward mentioned as he moved to take a seat on the couch. "The Volturi, how do we keep this from them?" We stared to one another, and then everyone turned their gaze to Alice as he enquired, "Alice, can you see what happens?" She shook her head.

"No problem guys, there is nothing to worry about" I mentioned quickly as an idea came to me. "We just have to make sure that Dad never finds out, and how is he going to know if they can't even take our picture? Simple, we wear a disguise, and leave the hotel. They don't know anything about us. We put on the costume, go back to Forks, and he never has to know." It seemed so obvious, and my siblings agreed.

Alice mentioned, "I can get us disguises, as Jasper and I had to wear many of them in our past. I know a store that sells what I need, and the hotel has many celebrity guests. They know how to sneak us out, so I'll get some gear." She looked up to her mate and mentioned, "You really need to hunt. Jasper, your eyes are going black." At her words, we began to worry about something entirely different, as our brother's ability to control his thirst was much weaker than any of ours.

I called down to the hotel and spoke with security who knew exactly what we needed. This had not been the first time they had to sneak guests in or out. Alice went shopping with the assistants she hired before, but this time she dressed in the uniform of the hotel and easily walked out without the media paying any attention to her.

The rest of us snuck out through the hotel's kitchen, and into a laundry truck. The hotel was more than happy for us to leave, and assured they packed everything from our rooms into the two SUVs. The laundry truck met with the valet's about twenty minutes out-of-town. We were safe for now, as the media had no idea who we were. The hotel would never tell them, as was their policy. It was fortunate for us that Alice chose one known for catering to celebrities and royalty, as they knew well how to handle the media. We gratefully paid the hotel many times more than the cost of our bill, and the three drivers who aided our escape received nice tips for their effort.

I phoned Alice to let her know what happened, and told her that we were looking for another camping spot. Silence greeted me as I assumed she searched for answers, and then she responded with, "no, you cannot do that. People in the camping ground will identify you Emmett, and the media will swarm our campsite. We just have to hold them off for a couple more days. The media frenzy won't last long, but we have to stay out of sight." More silence greeted me when she suggested, "Thomas knows of another hotel that might be to our liking. We are going to check it out. Go on and take Jasper out for now, as he needs it. If you can, please bring me back a thermos or two." I frowned, as what she asked is so messy. The thought of drinking cold blood disgusted me, but I guess shopping meant more to her. Then it dawned on me, as I realized at least one of her shopping assistants was a man. Sucker!

Alice hung up, and we found a place to park the SUVs while we hunted. Jacob had a great idea earlier, and following his lead we decided to stay out for the rest of the day and gorge ourselves with blood. If we had to stay inside for a few days, at least we won't thirst. Flying home was out of the question, as there are so many camera's at the airport. I thought about the costumes she intended to buy. She had better not make me dress like a woman.

**Alice's POV**

I could not keep the worry from my shopping assistants, but they were so nice. We went to this store that sold makeup and kits for the stage. I bought a great deal of makeup, wigs, facial hair for the guys, and the cutest little get-up for Renesmee. She would look adorable as a pre-pubescent boy. Jacob might even get a kick out of that. Oh, Jacob! I've got to buy costumes for the wolves too! There was so much to buy. My sisters and I didn't really need much, as we were not in the brawl. The wigs and makeup would do us well. I saw an outfit on display, and smirked as I thought of Emmett wearing that. He would probably hate me, but I had to get it!

I purchased t-shirts that were way too large for Emmett, and baggy pants to go with his new ensemble. I bought a ball cap he could wear backwards. To complete the outfit I found a pair of big floppy shoes. It was the worst assault on fashion I could think of, but he might actually like it. I snorted at that idea, and bought it anyhow. Let's see how Mr. Charm appeals to people when he looks like he wears his big brother's hand-me-downs that don't yet fit, and hasn't the brains to pull up his pants.

Jasper's costume needed a little more thought, as I couldn't possible see him wearing anything so offensive. With his southern drawl, I had to get something that looked a little more convincing. I found a felt black cowboy hat, and nodded in approval as the idea came to me. He is my Texan cowboy, and with that in mind, I quickly picked up a number of shirts, jeans, and a stylish pair of black leather boots. To complete the ensemble I bought a belt and a large buckle to add to it. He needed something to cover his face, so I purchased Wyatt Earp's handlebar mustache. That facial rug goes into the fire the moment it is safe to do so.

Edward needed something to remove his charm as well. He is somewhat effeminate, so ideas of having him dress as a woman crossed my mind. I didn't think that would go over too well, and had to think of something else. I turned to the Amish for inspiration with his disguise. I bought him a number of plain-looking black shirts, and simple black pants that needed suspenders to hold them up. I found a suitable black cap, and shoes to complete the ensemble. He would not draw too much attention, but it is very easy to see him as a youth fresh from the farm. To appease his anger, I made sure to buy him the black jeans he loved so well.

Now what could I do about Jacob and the wolf pack? Then it dawned on me, and I ran to the licensed sports store and purchased clothing football fans would wear. I bought jerseys from all the teams. A group of tall people like them would stand out less in a crowd if it looked like they played football, or were obsessive football fans. The last thing they needed to perfect the costume was a six-pack of beer. I had to smirk at that thought, as I'm sure the beer wouldn't last too long.

With the costumes picked out, Thomas showed me to the hotel he had in mind. It was beyond perfect. The top three floors were one suite, and we could easily fit our entire crew there. This was truly a royal hotel, as it came equipped with a staff quarters on the lower floor. The third floor of the suite had six bedrooms and a few bathrooms. There was also an entertainment area, a place to cook and another to eat. I could see how Royal guests would need such quarters for the many servants they bring with them. There were stairwells that connected this floor to the upper ones in the kitchen and another down a hall. The upper floors joined to form an elegant suite that stood about two floors high. Tinted glass surrounded everything. Privacy was the main goal in the design of this suite. The third floor separated the main suite from the rest of the hotel, and allowed for even greater privacy for the many loud parties celebrities often threw. I delightedly checked in, and rented the suite for a month.

I dropped off my purchases, and said goodbye to my shopping assistants who had been such a help to me. I tipped them very well, as it was much more enjoyable going out with them than my siblings. I had even picked up some items for them. The new hotel quickly offered replacements for my friendly pack mules, and I set off once more for some real shopping. I called the family and pack with directions to the new hotel before I headed out.

Stores were beginning to close, and suddenly I had a powerful premonition. In it, I saw the Volturi guard approach and enslave Mom and Dad. Fearfully I called Dad's cell to warn him what was about to happen. Nobody answered my call. I phoned Edward with what I saw, and we began making plans for Alaska. Shortly after my call, I saw Mom and Dad stripping before the guard, and then dad in a shroud of mist while Mom wreathed from Jane's burning wrath. "This is terrible," I cried as venom tears fell from my eyes.

My cell phone rang, and it was Dad telling me the things in my vision had already happened. How was that possible? He explained how Aro deceived my premonitions by not making any decisions. He explained the two sets of orders given to Alec, and his having to decide between the two orders. Each decision led to another two sets of orders, one from Aro, and the other from Caius. He informed me that they survived, and that there was little for the family to do. He then asked about his trousers, and I assured him I picked up at least a dozen pairs.

I phoned my siblings after Dad's call, and let them know what had happened. We met at the hotel, and watched television while waiting to hear from our parents. We sat there with our phones in hand, as if we might miss their call if we dared to set our cells down. When Dad finally phoned, we had many questions for him. I spoke with Mom for quite a while. We offered to rush home, but mom suggested we stay in New York and enjoy ourselves. They had no idea about our little situation, and I planned to keep it that way. Renesmee and the wolves turned in while we chatted, and I informed her that we planned to stay in our suite tonight and watch movies. We said goodnight, and I passed the phone around so my siblings could wish her well too. Venom tears of relief slid down my cheeks, as I had feared the worst.

I leaned back into Jasper's arms to enjoy the movie, and suddenly I saw another premonition. My eyes bulged, as I sat up quickly. I stared to my siblings, and gasped for unneeded breath at what it told me. Edward turned to me, and his reaction was no better. We stared to one another as he read my mind, and our siblings immediately demanded to know what we saw. With a slight squeak I replied, "We must stay in the hotel, or things will be much worse." I turned to Edward, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, what did you see?" Emmett asked with frustration clearly evident in his voice.

I chewed at my bottom lip for a moment, and nervously played with the hem of my shirt as I mentioned, "I need to call the front desk, and let them know to expect Mom and Dad."

Silence hung in the air.


	5. Unification

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This section discusses spanking, and concludes the story lines for 'Alaskan Vacation' and 'Camping with Vamps and Wolves.' The following chapters deal with the results of this one. They are dreaded by those in need of Carlisle's special guidance.

**Point of View:** The entire narrative is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Unification**

_**Saturday, July 16, 2011**_

The Alaskan airport had few options for chartered planes, but we managed to get one. Unfortunately, we needed to refuel midway on our trip from Alaska, and landed in Winnipeg, Manitoba. This little touchdown meant a short delay where my wife and I could wash. We had lived in the Alaskan wilderness for the past four days, and found ourselves unsuitably attired for New York. Unfortunately, no stores were open at this late hour.

The Volturi interrupted our Alaskan vacation with Aro's Demonstration. The man sent Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec to greet Esme and me. They were able to bypass Alice's premonitions by having Aro and Caius both create a different set of orders for each needed task, and Alec chose, which order to follow. Alec explained that it allowed for the least amount of time between the decision made and the action taken. They forced me to watch Jane torture Esme, and then they delivered the contents of Aro's message demanding a truce. He made his warning clear. He knew how to hurt my loved ones, and he would not hesitate to do so if deemed necessary. He proved this well.

I feared our destruction, but a truce is what Aro desired. The many disturbances in the vampire world caused Aro to reach out to the Olympic coven. He then spoke with me on the phone and requested my help with a group of renegade vampires who threatened exposing our race. Caius wished to destroy the coven, but Aro felt I was capable of dealing with the situation. I grudgingly accepted this duty, knowing Aro frequently assigned these tasks to me in the past. I truly did not wish to renew my work with the Volturi, but felt I had little choice. Aro e-mailed me all available information for the case, and the vampires in question were identified as our children.

Aro gave my coven and I a second chance at life. Esme and I chartered a plane from Alaska to New York with the hope of managing the situation before it turned to chaos. The flight to New York landed around six am local time. I called my financial institution, and made detailed inquiries about a possible hold placed on the credit card for hotel accommodations. I am the main cardholder, so they had no issue with providing me the information requested and the address of the hotel. Esme and I wasted no time in hailing a taxi and arrived at our destination within an hour.

I felt a gentle tug at my arm as I made my way toward the building, and paused to hear my wife. Esme smiled to me with a look of comfort, but her voice spoke of other matters. "Carlisle," she pleaded in a low tone, "please don't be too hard on them. I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation. You and I both know that the children would never do anything like this deliberately."

I inhaled deeply, and turned to gaze into my wife's eyes. "Esme, do not think me a tyrant. When punishment is necessary, the children will feel the sting of my hand. You know well my methods." Esme worriedly nibbled on her bottom lip, and peered up at me with a slight pout. Turning fully to her, I enquired impatiently, "what is it now?"

"Carlisle, you know how mortifying it is to receive chastisement with the family nearby. How do you think they are going to feel with the wolves," Esme enquired quietly. She looked into my face pleadingly. "Jacob and his pack are equally guilty, and they will walk away without anything said to them. Is it fair to punish our children with them around?"

"Oh, they will have something said to them," I assured my wife. Fondly I cupped the lower part of her face with the palm of my hands and gently pulled her lips to mine as I tried to reassure her with a kiss. Once I had her attention I continued, "Esme, I will deal with the children. Billy Black and I will discuss the situation. Jacob will become a great man one day, but only if he is properly instructed in his youth. His father needs to know. What he does with the information is up to him."

Esme reluctantly agreed, and walked with me into the hotel. Security greeted us at the door. I identified myself, and he led us promptly to the concierge. The man picked up a newspaper, pushed a button on a panel, and turned to us in greeting, "Welcome, Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Your suite's personal butler will be with you shortly. In the meantime, may I offer you today's paper?" I thanked the man, and accepted the proffered paper. We did not have long to wait, as the elevator opened and a man dressed in the uniform of a butler stepped out to greet us.

He approached us, and bowed as he introduced himself, "Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you. While you enjoy your stay with us, I will serve as your personal butler. I am available to you and your family anytime you should need my services." He held out his arm, and with a half bow requested, "Please allow me to escort you to the suite." He noted our empty hands as he enquired, "Shall we expect the arrival of your luggage?"

I offered the man a friendly smile as I mentioned, "it made it here before we did, and is in the suite with our children." He turned an appraising eye to me at the comment, as if only now realizing our relationship with those upstairs. "You have a beautiful family, and they treat the staff courteously. They are much appreciated by those who have served them." I smiled warmly to the man, and offered him my thanks for the generous praise.

George bowed once more, and motioned for us to follow. He brought us to the elevator, and used a key card to gain access to the higher levels. He passed that to me and explained, "This elevator takes you directly into your suite, but to gain access to the floor you will need this card." The doors opened into the main foyer of the suite. George enquired, "Is there anything I can offer you?"

"Yes, I need some information." I paused a moment to study his reaction, and then continued, "I assume employees with access to the suite are carefully screened for their ability to maintain confidence? Nothing overheard from us becomes the subject of gossip, or is spoken of outside to any other?" I studied the man curiously, as I awaited his response.

"Sir, we take great pride in our ability to offer this to our guests. It is an honour to service these suites, and the dedicated staff who earn this permission take it very seriously. We earn a competitive salary for our silence. To breach the privacy of a guest will cost us our employment and exceptional compensation. Such a salary is likely unattainable elsewhere, so the risk for personal loss is too great. This is how our hotel ensures the security and privacy in these premium suites," George explained with an air of pride and professionalism. I smiled to him, as he most certainly was good at his post.

"Thank-you, George for your help," I mentioned, and then paused a moment to consider my next words. I knew my children heard everything said, but they wisely kept their distance. "I require absolute privacy at times, and will need the removal of all staff from my suite. How do I go about this?" I enquired curiously. He informed me to make the request of himself, and he would take care of the rest. I thanked him appreciatively, and informed him we wished our privacy. He gave a courteous nod at the dismissal, and returned to the elevator.

Esme looked to me pleadingly, as I patted her hand. I whispered in a low voice, so that even our children could not hear, "Esme, we must agree." She nibbled at her lower lip, and nodded her head in understanding. I embraced her affectionately, and slowly pulled away while gazing into her eyes. I needed to make sure she was ready. I held my arm to her, and she wrapped her hand around it. We stood with our backs to the elevator as I cleared my throat.

Our children arrived immediately at my signal, and offered us nervous smiles in greeting. It was abundantly clear that they heard our conversation from the elevator. I stared hard into Emmett, and a few seconds later, I moved my gaze to my next child. The children remained silent as I studied them individually. They knew the look well. Emmett moved to speak, and I held out my hand to silence him.

I listened for George or any other nearby mortals before I spoke, "I am here on behalf of the Volturi. Aro has tasked me with destroying a group of renegade vampires. Due to my pacifist ways, he agreed to accept a compromise assuming I am able to control the situation. This group is known as the Glamorous Twelve," I explained to my now stunned children. I turned to Alice with an accusing glance, as I mentioned, "Imagine my surprise to first hear of this situation from the Volturi."

I clasped my hands behind my back, and walked slowly with a determined stride towards the games room. A billiard table made of solid oak dominated the area. It had a deep ebony stain, and a dark burgundy felt. My gaze fell to the mounted dry erase board. I approached it, picked up a black pen, uncapped it, and proceeded to write the names of my children on the slate. I then replaced the lid, and picked up a red pen. Beside Alice's name, I added a short line, or a tick.

My family gathered around quietly. Silence hung in the air, as they read what I wrote on the board. My gaze went from them, and back to the board. I calmly explained, "The deliberate omission of information is a fallacy which I will no more tolerate than I do lies." My gaze moved to Alice, and lingered for a moment in contemplation.

Alice began to fret, as she played with the hem of her shirt. She stared to the red mark in horror, and then lowered her gaze. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, offering a comforting embrace to his mate. Alice firmly grasped his appendage, and held on as if she needed his strength.

My arms folded over my chest as I continued, "much has happened since your mother and I went on vacation. In a matter of days I find myself a million dollars poorer, and my continued existence reliant on the graciousness of Aro, due to the failings of my coven." My gaze fell upon each of my children, as silence hung in the air. The Volturi typically destroy covens they find guilty of the crimes laid upon you. This is a very serious matter of which I am unable to take lightly."

My gaze fell to my southern soldier and his pixie mate. Alice ducked under the arm of Jasper, as if trying to hide from me. He stood as a soldier at attention. His gaze went from Esme to me, and then on his mate as he held her protectively. He showed awkwardness that I had not seen before. Jasper stated firmly, "Sir, I accept whatever punishment you consider deserving." Alice's eyes grew wide as she stared to her mate, and then a brief glance to me before they fell to the floor. "Dad, I am really sorry." My response was silence.

I turned my gaze to Emmett and Rose, and held it firmly in their direction. Rose gave her mate an accusing glare, and then turned wide innocent eyes in my direction. Emmett scratched behind his right ear in trying to avoid my gaze, but eventually looked up to me. "Rose didn't do anything," he stated firmly. "It was my fault."

Once more, I responded in silence, and turned my gaze now to Edward and Bella. She gripped to Edward's arm firmly with both hands, as if terrified of what I might do. Edward tightened his embrace of her, and began speaking with his eyes to the floor. I cleared my throat and he brought them to look to me as he mentioned, "the girls really didn't do anything wrong. Everything that happened was due to us."

Esme moved to my side, and motioned for the red pen. I was unsure of her intentions, but handed it to her. She smiled to me and turned her attention to the children saying, "Your father has my full support in whatever he decides." Her gaze moved to me as she explained, "I'll mark down the ticks for you, Carlisle."

I smiled appreciatively to my wife, both for her help and support. "Thank-you Esme, this pleases me." I allowed my gaze to linger on her a moment, before returning my attention to the children. "I want to hear everything that happened on your trip, and we will start from the beginning." Silence greeted my request. I took in a deep and calming breath as I enquired, "How did you decide to go camping in New York?"

"Renesmee talked me into it," Jacob said as he approached the room. He immediately noticed the tension in the air, and realized this was not where he wished to be. He offered my wife and me a friendly nod in greeting as he informed us, "The pack and I plan to spend the day at Central Park." Jacob glanced to me curiously, and then noticed the board on the wall. He swallowed hard and enquired, "Unless you had other plans."

I spoke firmly with calmness in my voice, "you are equally involved in the events that have transpired. Jacob, if you do not mind I would wish for you to stay and take part in this discussion." I did not expect him to refuse my request. I then glanced to his friends and addressed Leah in a friendly manner, "I understand the command structure of your pack, and the authority of the Alpha. Jacob is the one I need to converse with my concerns. Please take Renesmee with you, as she would prefer your company and a trip to Central Park."

My children stared to me, and then gazed to Jacob with questioning eyes. To have these discussions with witnesses is a rarity. We tended to have few mortal friends in our home, so observers were not common. Bella offered Jacob a nervous smile in welcome. Emmett whispered to Jacob, "welcome to hell." He attempted to do so at a lower volume, but I easily perceived it. My mischievous bear glanced to me to see if I heard, but I gave no response. Were I in their shoes my thoughts would be likewise.

Jacob's eyes widened slightly at my request, and his attitude quickly changed to one of sincerity. He glanced to his pack with an appraising eye, and I noticed they turned their focus to him. His gaze fell upon his second in command as he instructed, "Leah, I will call you when we have finished." He then turned his attention to me and offered, "Carlisle I understand. I deserve a good chewing out just as much as anyone else." Despite the cocky answer, I realized the young pup was clearly destined for leadership, as even now in his youth he is willing to accept responsibility at a time most would not. He seldom failed to impress me. He joined my children, but chose to sit on the pool table and not to stand as they did. He returned Bella's greeting with a friendly smile of his own, and Emmett's remark earned him a playful wince from the wolf.

Leah understood my intention, and quickly agreed with the blessings of her alpha. Jacob and his pack have often taken Renesmee when we needed to have discussions more suitable to adult ears. This would likely not be the last such request. "We were about to have breakfast, and then go out for the day. Is this alright with you Dr. Cullen?" I nodded my head in approval, and asked her to bring Jacob something to eat. She agreed readily, and the four remaining pack members quickly left the games room. I heard Leah knock on what I assumed was Renesmee's door, and knew my granddaughter would be well cared for.

Esme picked up the black marker, and proceeded to write Jacob's name on the board. Edward stared to me, and then to his mother. My gaze moved to Bella as I requested the use of her shield on Esme and  
myself. She quickly obliged my request, and we waited while she created a bubble around the both of us. Edward looked guiltily to me and apologetic at the same time, as his gift is the only one affected by Bella's shield. I hold no ill will to my son, because his ability is now a second nature to him. He uses it almost unconsciously, much as we use our eyes when we glance to one another.

My arms folded against my chest as I calmly explained, "We now know what prompted Jacob to New York, but I have yet to hear from the vampire side of the family." The haze of silence continued, as none wished to speak. I turned to my wife in irritation and instructed, "Add an extra red tick beside the names of our children." The children stared to me in shock, and then eyes turned to Esme and the dry erase board.

Esme hesitated and chewed on her lower lip, as she glanced to me. "Carlisle," she mentioned quietly. My wife studied me for a moment in the hope that I would change my mind. I cocked my left brow to her inquisitively by way of response. The children rooted in silence for their mother to win this battle, as they stared to Esme. My gaze fell upon my wife, as she slowly added a tick beside each child's name.

Rose spoke up curiously and asked, "What do those red ticks mean?" Edward winced at the question, as he already knew the answer. The others turned to me inquisitively as I picked up the green marker and labeled the chart, '_Spankings Earned'_. I heard the collective inhalation of air from my children after writing the p, as they understood then what this board represented. I proceeded to pick up the brush, and removed the words I had written.

All eyes turned to Jacob, and then back to Esme and myself. The young alpha misread the atmosphere in the room, as he began to grin in amusement. "You're putting me on, right?" He began to chuckle and glanced to Bella. I watched as his attention quickly diverted from her to a few of my other children, and none of them seemed amused. I felt his penetrating gaze land upon me. Until this moment, I was unsure if the wolves ever saw our discipline sessions, and now I had my answer. He offered me an incredulous look as he enquired, "You seriously spank them?" Turning to Edward he teased, "aren't you just a little too old for that?"

Edward visibly squirmed at the question, and though holding his wife before him he squeezed his eyes closed and could not bring himself to look at Jacob. "Jake, Carlisle does not joke around while disciplining us. Dad is very effective with his punishments, and I assure you it is an experience you never wish to repeat." Alice squeaked nervously at these words, as she now had two ticks by her name.

"Yes, Jake I believe firmly in the value of a spanking. Our family has rules, which all members abide by. Broken rules require atonement by the person responsible." My children remained deathly silent. Jacob gazed to me curiously while crossing his arms over his chest and enquired, "So what happens when you screw up? Not like you are perfect." This question actually caused me to smile. He asked me as a child would, but it was the leader within who sought the answer. I took in a deep breath and glanced to my children apologetically for having humiliated them.

It was my intention to ease my children's mortification through my explanation, "Jacob, you are correct to assume none are perfect. When you lead a group of people, it is imperative for you to admit your failings and to atone for your transgressions. To do anything less makes you a hypocrite. Your pack holds a great deal of respect for you, as they see that you hold firmly to your beliefs. In the future, you will become the leader of your people, and they must see in you a man who adheres to the same set of values placed upon them. It is not always possible to follow every rule without blundering on occasion. I have erred, Jacob. My wife is my equal in all matters, and by her hand I have atoned for my transgressions."

Jacob's gaze snapped quickly to Esme as he asked, "you spanked Carlisle?" I thought I made that perfectly clear, but apparently not. The atmosphere seemed to lighten somewhat, as my children eagerly shared their humiliation with me. Other than Jacob, nobody else showed interest in this conversation.

Esme smirked to the young alpha and mentioned sincerely, "Carlisle is my equal, and I have never ordered him to accept such a chastisement. He is the one who approached me, and requested help in atoning for his transgressions. His sessions are much worse than the ones he administers to the children, as he feels a greater failing when he misbehaves. Jake, he leads by example. Carlisle would never ask the children to do anything he is not willing to himself."

I continued to speak, despite the dumfounded expression on the young alpha's face. "Esme made it sound like a regular occurrence, but I can assure you that is not the case. Jacob, my intention is to contact your father after this discussion." I handed the stunned young alpha my cell phone and requested, "Please add his name to my contact list, as he has the right to know what mischief you lot have gotten yourselves into." Jacob nodded his head obligingly, and completed the task asked of him. I turned once again to my children as I enquired, "What made you decide to camp in New York?"

They all moved to speak at once this time, but Emmett stood out as he explained, "it started as a joke. We laughed, because it was one of the furthest places from Alaska. We didn't want to disturb you." With a shrug of his shoulder he admitted, "I don't know when we started to take it seriously. All of a sudden, we started planning to go camping. Then Renesmee refused to go without Jacob, so the wolves came. They would take three days to run there, and that was nearly our whole week wasted. I booked a chartered plane package that included box office seats to the Mariners and Yankee game."

I scratched at my chin while listening to Emmett's tale. "Emmett, did you happen to forget that I grounded you and your brothers? How does attending the game fit in with hunting or staying on our property?" I enquired curiously. My gaze moved about the room and noted the many remorseful expressions. Even Jacob showed guilt, as he obviously knew of the situation.

Emmett reached to the back of his head as he scratched nervously, "we thought maybe it was better to ask forgiveness." He motioned ahead of him with his palms out as he explained, "Dad, how often do we ever get to a pro baseball game? This was so exciting, and in Yankee stadium. We even had premier box seats, and all the free food the wolves could eat. That is a lot of food."

I stared to Emmett in shock. "Son, did you not once consider what your mother meant when she said your wife was responsible for you?" I gazed to the rest of my boys as I enquired, "Did any of you consider what that meant?" I turned my attention to Alice and asked, "Did you even once tell Jasper he could not go?" I then did the same to my other daughters and they all responded in the negative.

Frustration forced me to pause for a few moments, while I gathered my thoughts. Once I felt better able to manage my emotions, I calmly explained, "If you had said no to your mates, then I would find you without fault. You are not to blame for what they do, but in this case you encouraged them to break their punishment by being a willing participant." Esme moved to the board, and placed another tick beside each of their names. She hesitated by Jacob, and then opted against putting one there. I nodded to my wife in approval.

I motioned to the board and mentioned, "This does not bode well for the rest of your vacation. What happened with the camping isn't that what you meant to do?" I folded my arms over my chest in contemplation, as I stared down to my children.

This time Edward spoke, "We did go camping, but something happened and we went to New York." I gazed to Edward tiredly as he swallowed and admitted, "Emmett and I played a joke on Jacob, and filled his tent with water using a canoe to carry it all. He wolfed, attacked us, and the canoe we borrowed shattered over his head. He ran to avoid detection, and we tried to clean up the site. The ranger came thinking there was a wild animal attack, and then the guy who owned the canoe showed up and said we stole the boat. We were going to return it! Emmett offered him five thousand dollars to replace it, and he took it without filing the complaint. The ranger evicted us from the camping ground."

My brows rose as I heard the story, though that would have been a hilarious prank. Emmett came up with the best ones. I wanted to interrupt Edward's story, but let him finish. I would no more wish to do that, than to have it done to me. "So, you stole a canoe, filled it with water, smashed it to pieces, caused a commotion, and then the eventual eviction from your camp site?" Emmett and Edward both nodded their heads in agreement. Esme marked another tick beside the names of Emmet, Edward, and Jacob. I clasped my hands behind my back, and paced as I contemplated the situation. "What happened after you left the campsite?"

Bella spoke up as she admitted, "we had to decide where to go. Alice needed a place to store all the stuff she planned to buy and with us not allowed back into the park we agreed on a hotel. It was the day of the baseball game, so we decided to find one near the stadium. Alice bought us matching outfits, and we went to the ballgame." She lowered her gaze as she admitted, "Alice told us we would be caught, but we decided to go anyhow."

I nodded my head in understanding, and looked curiously to my boys. "What happened at the game? You don't normally brawl or get into physical confrontations with humans."

Jacob looked up to me and sheepishly admitted, "a few drunks tried to start something with us during the game, so I dealt with them. I did not hit them or anything, and just let them keep missing me until they felt foolish enough to leave. After the game they brought a larger number of angered Yankee fans to assault us."

Emmett spoke up as he said, "But that wasn't your fault Jacob. I threw the first punch." Pleadingly he turned to me and explained, "Dad, they were calling us cowards, and yellow-bellied. I didn't hit him too hard, but when the brawl started the wolves and my brothers joined in." My jaw slackened as I continued to listen to my son, and a quick glance to Esme told me she too felt shock by that admission. "The police and guards broke up the fight before anything could happen, but then Alice received a premonition that we would go to jail. She told us to charm our way out of it, so we did. We threw in all the charm we had, and the crowd fell in love with us. It created frenzy with the media, but we did not mean to do that. The police wrote us up tickets for disorderly conduct." I had to smirk, as Esme quickly added more ticks beside our son's names, and one for Jacob.

Leah cautiously poked her head into the room, and entered with Jacob's breakfast once given permission. Quietly she mentioned, "We have a guest, may I send him in?" I nodded to her curiously, and waited for the arrival of this mystery guest.

In walked a high classed pimp. I could not help but to gawk at the man in a black silk suit complete with matching red hat, boots and belt. He stared at me, and enthused with a sleazy grin, "You Sir are perfect! You and Rose are just what my client needs! With Leopold Talent agency, you two will have more fame and wealth than you can handle!"

My gaze hardened on the man, and my fists clenched at my sides. I glanced to Rose, and then back to the pimp. Crisply I enquired, "How did you know to find us here?" He was quickly grating on my last nerve.

He swaggered over to Rose and mentioned, "This talented and very beautiful young woman knew how to reach me, and she made the right choice. I tell you what, you guys sign with me today, and I'll have the media swarming the hotel by noon." Rose melted under my gaze, as her eyes fell to the floor. I heard the sound of a felt tip thumping against the board, and noticed a new tick by Rose's name.

Turning to the man, I waved my hand around the room irritably, "does it look like my children lack for money? Look around you, and tell me if you feel I fail in providing for my family. Rose was wrong to have called you. Now leave immediately, or I will have security usher you out." I need not have uttered that threat, as the wolf pack was now on their way out and happily escorted the pimp downstairs.

I glared angrily to Rose, with charcoal coloured eyes. My fists continued to clench. I inhaled deeply while trying to rein in my anger. My hand moved to my face, and I pinched the bridge of my nose in concentration. I finally managed to rein in my emotions. "Alright, a brawl broke out at the ballpark," I rephrased as I gazed to the men in the room. I ran a hand through my hair, and studied the board. "That is an impressive day you boys had. I am nearly afraid to ask what happened next." I folded my arms over my chest as I listened curiously.

Bella spoke of how they discovered the instant fame, and what steps they took to avoid further exposure. They went into detail with their plan to vacate the known hotel, and described how they hid in the laundry truck to escape the media. This information actually pleased me. "So, you guys realized you were in a bad situation, and came up with a solution to rectify the problem? I see no weakness with your plan." Esme too seemed relieved, and at her questioning look, I nodded my head in agreement. She quickly removed a tick from each name. Curiously, I enquired, "Why is it that none informed me of the situation?"

Alice spoke up quietly as she admitted, "we hoped to have it cleaned up before you found out." Jacob mentioned his involvement and I could find no fault with him. I actually found amusement as he described how they threw back the reporters and cameras. The wolf bit concerned me, but that was something Jake dealt with as an alpha.

I handed my phone to Jacob as I mentioned, "call your father, and tell him of what went on here. There is no reason for me to treat you like a child by tattling to your old man, but your Dad has a right to know. Take the phone anywhere you wish to make your call. Return to me when you have done so." Jake nodded his head in understanding, and was more than happy to leave the room.

I stood once more to my full height and admitted, "You are not at fault for the glamorous twelve. The charming thing could have happened to anyone, and now you realize the folly of your ways. You have initiated the correct steps in cleaning this up." I paused in my lecture to study the children as I began to explain, "The Cullen family must now go into hiding. You made a few simple, careless, and stupid errors that developed into a major catastrophe. Our entire coven hinged on the whim of Aro, and now we have no choice, but to vanish. No matter the identity we take, people can name you from those blurry pictures. We must avoid contact with mortals for at least ten years, so people would no longer associate you with the glamorous ones. Crossing my arms once more over my chest I enquired, "Is this everything, or is there more you need to tell me?" I gazed hard to each of my children.

Heads shook, and my children agreed with one another that I now knew everything that happened. I glanced to Esme and mentioned, "I believe they cooperated fully, despite the slow start." She looked to me pleadingly and at my nod of agreement, she quickly removed another tick from our children's names. Sighs of relief were quite audible. "When we have completed this meeting, you will go down to the third floor and wait for my summons."

I turned to look at the board and mentioned, "Congratulations Bella, you alone managed to avoid a chastisement." I raised my eyes to the family and continued, "All earlier restrictions are no longer applicable, but everyone is now under house arrest. Anytime you wish to leave the hotel, it will be with my or your mother's permission. We must know where you are always. This is not something I do lightly, nor is it a punishment. Until we resolve the situation, we need to act cautiously. We must go into hiding. If I am not here, then your mother will be. I need to meet with others, and arrange for our future. We will stay in this hotel until it is safe to leave. I have a plan in mind, but I must speak with others before we can act on it."

Jacob returned to the room, and handed me the phone I leant him. He glanced to the board and then to me as he enquired in a low voice, "Carlisle, Dad is pissed. I deserve the same thing, and I told him how you intended to punish your children. He laughed, and can't see how that does anything. However, um, he'd like to talk to you." The poor kid actually blushed as he admitted this, but I had to respect him for his words.

"Jacob, it matters more to me if you accept the punishment," I mentioned. "I do need to speak with your Father about other matters, so I would gladly accept his call. Is he expecting me to contact him now?" Jake nodded his head quietly, and pushed the redial button before handing me the phone.

I spoke with his father about the trip, and was rather surprised to hear the many details Jacob already mentioned. He was curious to know how my method worked, as nothing has since Jake first phased. I reminded him of the firmness of my skin, and vampire strength. I also spoke of needing to discuss with the council of elders about a proposal I had in mind, and he agreed to arrange it for me. I received his blessing to dole out the wolf's punishment, and the conversation ended.

I held my hand out to Esme and explained to the children, "Your mother and I need to discuss this. Move to the lower floor of this suite, and I will send for you." With a glance to the board I mentioned, "Emmett and Edward will be first, as they need time to heal before I call them again after everyone else receives their spanking." Shocked gasps greeted this announcement, and then the room became a scurry of activity as they raced downstairs.

Esme took my hand, and together we explored the suite in silence. We located a couple of rooms that would serve nicely as a study. I decided to use the one on the uppermost floor, and ushered my wife inside. With the door closed, I turned to her and enquired, "Esme, your thoughts?"

"All restrictions are null and void now Carlisle," she said teasingly, "did you just say that to get out of your own?" Her eyes sparkled as she looked to me. Without warning, her hand slid to the waist of my pants.

"Yes, of course," I offered with a wicked grin.

She laughed lovingly and leaned in for an affectionate kiss. She backed away slowly and admitted, "I hated you being grounded, Carlisle. Remind me never to do that again. At least you didn't break your grounding like our children did."

I chuckled mischievously as I stated, "You can count on it, Esme. If you ever think to do so again, I will remind you of these words." A wicked grin played across my lips as I admitted, "I had no need to break it, as my wife made sure to keep me busy. You were all that I could think of, and I had no other place I would rather be. Esme, you complete me and I had a wonderful time with you in Alaska."

I ran my hand through her hair, and breathed in deeply of her pheromones. She gently pushed at my chest saying, later Carlisle. We can play after you perform your fatherly duties."

"Oh sure, they act up and I get punished," I playfully teased my wife. "Esme," I mentioned returning to the seriousness of the situation, "I fully intend to carry out all those punishments. Emmett and Edward have earned two, and they will receive them. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Esme turned her eyes up to me and admitted, "We are all scared Carlisle. Do they really need punishment as well?" I gazed incredulously to her at that statement. She offered me an amused smile as she added, "You have my support. I am going to enjoy a day of shopping."


	6. Emmett's First of Two Punishments

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Emmett's First of Two**

**__****Saturday, July 16, 2011**

I glanced back to the study, and approached the balcony where I spoke Emmett's name in normal conversational volume. That was loud enough, as my big bear of a son lumbered up the stairs to meet with me. "You heard me clearly from the third floor," I enquired curiously. I rubbed at my chin in contemplation, and glanced over the rail down to the foyer. "Emmett, this suite hosts celebrity parties. It would best for us to have music playing."

I called to the others in the family, and waited in my study while they figured out how to work the music system and agreed on what to play. It came as no surprise when heavy metal was the music selected. Dance would have worked too, but I do not think the children wanted me more energized than I needed. Emmett arrived shortly after I called our butler to let him know that we would need privacy until Dinner. I instructed him to contact me before sending anyone upstairs.

I motioned to Emmett at his arrival, and stared hard into my son's eyes. "Emmett, today you will receive two spankings. I have never done this to you, and believe me you will feel it." I rose from my desk and walked around to where he stood when I enquired, "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Dad, I don't want this. The wolf can hear me get it." Emmett admitted quietly. His gaze moved to the door, as if afraid others might have heard him. He folded his arms over his chest in challenge to me, and uttered, "I won't do it."

"You will hear the wolf get it. Do you think running away is any better? How will your siblings feel knowing you were afraid, and refused to accept your spanking? Will that be any less humiliating," I enquired curiously. I folded my arms across my chest and stared my son in the eye. "Is that really what you want Emmett?" I leaned back against the edge of the desk, and sat in silence as I studied my boy.

Emmett folded his arms grumpily over his chest and snorted, "Two spankings. TWO? Dad, that is insane! You could hardly walk last week, and now you want to do the same thing to me and Edward? I didn't ask for that, but you did. You begged mom to do it."

I stared to my son as I felt compelled to discuss the situation. I unfolded my arms and placed my left hand comfortingly on his right shoulder as I admitted honestly, "no, Emmett. I did not want the second punishment, and I tried to talk your mother out of it." I stared into his eyes, and watched as realization came to him.

"Seriously, you begged not to get spanked," Emmett whooped loudly. I knew all the children heard that, and rolled my eyes to the roof at his antics. I could not help but to smirk, and then he added, "So you know how I feel. I don't want two either."

I ran a hand through my golden hair admitting, "Emmett, you have no idea how to keep things quiet. Son, if I ever gave you the type of chastisement I was given that morning, then I would likely be in prison. I earned every lick of what Esme gave me, but there is no way I would do that to my child. Your first spanking will be very quick and over in less than a minute. It will feel excruciatingly painful while it happens. I expect that you will put up a fuss. I will be whacking you at vampire speed, and you will have no time to adjust to the pain. I speak from experience. You will think of nothing, but the pain. I nearly destroyed the floor of a cabin as I fought to avoid the onslaught."

My eyes fell to the floor, as a sudden sense of shame filled me upon hearing of my actions now that I said the words aloud. "The one good thing about this technique is that the strength I use is minimal. The pain of the spanking will vanish in a few hours." In a lower voice I added, "Rubbing it makes a real difference, and brings immediate relief."

He gave me a conspiratorial smirk, and folded his arms over his chest as he enquired, "Dad, I know you tried to act like your _spanking_ was nothing." He deliberately emphasized the word spanking, as my family knew I hated that word associated with me or my chastisements. I took in a deep and unneeded breath as I listened to him. "Dad that was abusive. I cannot believe you sit here and try to tell me that you deserved that. I know mom had no idea what she was doing, but there will be hell to pay if you ever do that to any of my siblings. Touch Rose like that, and I will kill you."

Whoa, where did that come from? I stood tall, as I stared Emmett in the eye and enquired, "Son, have you ever known me to do anything of the sort?" My arms once more folded over my chest as I added, "you really aren't helping your case." I paused a moment, to allow Emmett time to regain control of his emotions. Lowering my voice, I spoke with sincerity, "Emmett, please know that I urge you to speak your concerns to both me and Esme. I do not have a right to abuse you, and if you felt that I have then please make us aware of it. Do not play your parents against one another for your own gain, but let us know if I have wronged you.

He rolled his eyes to me, and earned a low growl in warning. _Curb that attitude young man._ With an exaggerated sigh he explained, "what good would it do coming to you, Carlisle. I mean, that would just make things worse for me. Dad, I trust you." He lowered his voice in hopes of his siblings not hearing as he admitted, "I'm just really scared. I don't think I can handle two spankings."

I nodded to him in understanding as I tried to comfort him, "You know Esme thinks of you as her little cub, and she loathes my punishing you in the first place. If you feel I am abusive, then speak with your mother, as she will always take your side. You know I speak the truth, and I am sure you have heard what she puts me through when she does not agree with my methods. Emmett, my biggest fear is causing harm to my family."

Emmett swallowed deeply and said, "Alright, fine. I'd rather get this day over with, and the sooner the better. How do you want me Dad?"

I offered my son a nod of my head in understanding as I admitted, "Emmett, I have eight spankings to deliver today on six different backsides. I only have my hands to use, and I suspect I will be the one in the greatest amount of pain at the end of the day. I smirked wryly to my boy as I admitted, "this is difficult for both of us." I moved toward the couch and sat in the middle. I glanced to Emmett as I said, "come here please son, and remove your pants."

Emmett despises the loss of control, and takes every opportunity to maintain what he can. He chose to remove his pants completely, folded them on the desk, and then laid himself over my lap. Once there I noticed him squirm and wriggle, and then his underwear slid down to his knees.

I smirked at my boy's efforts, but had to nod my head in appreciation. "Emmett, this will feel like the worst spanking of your life, but you will hardly feel it half an hour later." I gently placed a hand on his back as I enquired, "What is this first spanking for?"

Emmett went silent for a moment and admitted, "I don't know. I earned so many today, and then mom erased them. I don't know which ones I still have to make up."

With a slow nod of my head I mentioned, "That is true. Emmett, do you recall all the marks you earned on the board, and what they were for?"

"Carlisle," Emmett replied, "I know I messed up. I just wanted to have a good time, and I wanted everyone else to do the same. I didn't mean to make such a mess out of things. I know I deliberately disobeyed you, and ignored your grounding with the baseball game. I did a lot of stuff, and I know I earned these spankings and more. I'm just glad mom talked you into deleting a couple of them."

I smirked to my son's words as I mentioned, "you have no idea how many spankings she has 'deleted' for you over the years. Emmett, my mate is your strongest defender when it comes to punishments." I moved my left arm around his waist, and held him tightly. That was all the warning I gave, as I began rapidly spanking him. Emmett received about fifteen swats per second, and had no time for the pain to subside or for him to adjust.

The first few swats did nothing to him, but that changed quickly. In a matter of seconds, Emmett went from resting over my lap, to attempting flight. He swore loudly, a whole string of curse words as he screamed mightily at the top of his lungs. I heard a crashing noise, and saw to my horror as Emmett kicked a hole into the floor. I had hoped to avoid damage, but now that was impossible.

I continued the rapid spanks, as Emmett screeched over my lap. I had never heard him make such a fuss before, and he wriggled desperately. After five seconds, I could clearly see the venom tears streaming from his eyes. Within ten, my son lay broken over my lap, sobbing miserably from the scorching heat.

I began to pat his back gently, but once he realized it was over, he flew off my lap and began stamping his feet around the office while rubbing at his backside. He did not care that his boxers lay crumpled on the floor, as his only thought was on the pain. He rubbed his backside for a few more minutes without a word. After a while, he sheepishly turned to me as he admitted, "Carlisle that was the worst bloody spanking you ever gave me. What the hell?"

"Emmett, stop that cursing now. It only takes a phone call to get a bar of soap brought upstairs." I motioned out to the foyer as I mentioned, "lucky for you the music is on, because I am going to ignore it for now. Curse again Emmett, and I will not hesitate to aid you with the cleansing of your mouth."

He opted for silence at my scolding, and refused any notion of comfort. After a while he admitted, "That will have to wait for my other spanking. I'm not ready for it when I know I have another one waiting for me." He paused his rubbing as he collected his clothing, and quickly put his boxers on. He glanced to the jeans and mentioned, "I think this will be a pyjama day."

I smirked at his comment and said, "After you've changed into your PJs, please send Edward to me."

"You got it Pops. That spanking was brutal, but it is almost healed," Emmett uttered in amazement. His eyes turned to me accusingly as he said, "Don't get any ideas. Just don't." He turned and more than eagerly left the office as he called out, "I'll send Edward."


	7. Edward's First of Two Punishments

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Edward's First of Two **

**_Saturday, July 16, 2011_**

I rubbed at my hand in a massaging motion, as I awaited my son's arrival. I heard Edward's footfalls on the stairs, and then he veered away from my office and headed to another room. I remained seated at my desk curiously, as I waited to hear from him. Minutes passed, and I heard nothing more. I rose from my chair, and walked in the direction I assumed he took. I listened for any sign of my son, and heard something behind one of the doors. I knocked, and waited to hear his invite before I entered.

The bedroom was luxurious, and was a suite of its own. Marbled tile led off to a bathroom and a dressing room. A small sitting area including a couch, chairs, and a gas fireplace stood near the door. The bed was against the sidewall. Edward stood nervously behind one of the winged chairs as I entered the room. In an effort to distract me he chatted without much focus, "If you think this is grand, wait until you see the room you and mom have." He ran a hand through his hair and explained, "There are only four bedrooms up here, and the wolves wanted to stay together. They took five of the six bedrooms on the third floor, and Renesmee wanted the sixth one." He smirked with a slight wince as he further explained the arrangements, "Bella would hear nothing of it. She refused to even consider it, and Dad it was aweful. Bella and Renesmee argued, so I stepped in and convinced my wife to let Renesmee sleep downstairs."

I folded my arms over my chest, and watched Edward silently while he spoke. Though I agreed with Renesmee's wish to sleep in an area where others do the same thing, I felt it was my duty to warn him, "Be careful when you take the side of your child over your mate, as it almost always makes things worse on you." I leaned my shoulder into the frame of the door as I enquired, "why are you hiding from me?"

Edward flinched at my accusation, and ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head in denial. "I'm not hiding from you." He lowered his gaze to the ground, as he realized that is exactly what he had done. Raising his eyes back to my own, he added quietly, "we all heard Emmett's spanking. Dad that sounded so brutal. Jacob is even nervous now, and I do not know if I can take it. It is mortifying to know they can hear. Can we wait, please? Can we do this back home?"

I shook my head slowly and voiced my denial, "no, I cannot have this hanging over our heads. Edward, you have it easier than Jacob does. Everyone who can hear you is also receiving a spanking today. Bella and your mother have gone shopping, and the wolves took Renesmee out for some fun. They will not hear any of this. Once Jacob returns to wolf form, his pack will know every detail of his spanking. They have his memories, as he does theirs. This will be extremely difficult for him."

"Ugh, Jacob has it rough, that's for sure." He glanced to me cautiously and asked, "Dad is there any way that I can accept another punishment instead? I don't want others to hear me." Edward looked to me with pleading eyes, as he remained firmly behind the chair. It looked like he was ready to make a run for it, if I approached him.

"Edward, you have one minute," I stated firmly. "Do not try to run. Our coven is enough trouble without my having to worry where you are. We can discuss your concerns further in my study, but I assure you it will not result in a lessening of your punishment. You are receiving two spankings today." I stood once more to my full height, and walked back to my study. I sat in my chair, and waited for my son. A minute nearly passed when I calmly called out, "Edward, here, now."

My son hovered at the entrance to my study, and stared to me miserably. I motioned for him to enter, and rose from my chair. His eyes widened, and before I realized it, Edward had vanished. "Edward, come back here now!" I called out loudly, and my other children likely heard me. I ran quickly after my son, and found him on the second floor in the foyer awaiting the elevator. Fortunately, the thought of having to run past his siblings on the lower floor prevented him from making a run toward the stairs. I inwardly chuckled at the thought of escaping while having to wait the arrival of an elevator. Did he honestly think I would fail to notice this attempt?

I grabbed him from behind, as my left arm embraced him tightly around the chest. I held his upper arm with my other hand and whispered to him, "Edward, have you lost your mind?"

Edward screeched loudly, as he tried to fight my grip. I am stronger than my son, and had little need to fight him as I maintained my hold. He fought desperately, and stomped my foot with the heel of his own. I grunted from the pain, and attempted to maintain my hold on him. At this point, there was no need to say anything. Edward continued to struggle, but I held him firmly. He would eventually give up, or come to his senses. Either way I could not let him go at this point. In this frame of mind, there is no telling what he would do.

The elevator dinged, and I paid it little attention knowing Edward pushed the call button. To the surprise of us both, Esme and Bella stepped from the elevator. We froze in place, and it was clear to the women that a struggle had ensued and I was forcibly confining my son. Edward remained unmoving, as I slowly lowered my arms from him.

Esme paused a moment to take in the scene. She studied me curiously, and enquired "are you fighting with my son?" I gave her a scathing look in return, and made no comment. She raised her brow, but didn't push as she then informed me, "We had to return, as someone followed us. I didn't see a camera or hear anything indicating such, but it was awkward." I gazed to her and expressed concern over their welfare, and she assured me all was right. She wished to discuss this after I dealt with the children, and I nodded my head in agreement. Suddenly her mood changed as she once more looked to Edward. Her right hand moved to her hip as she demanded, "Carlisle, what are you doing to my son?"

I glared to my wife at the accusation. In an authoritative tone I scolded her, "Esme, now is not a good time." I motioned with a nod of my head to our son as I added, "Edward is afraid of the others hearing him, and he worked himself into a panic. He made a run for it, and I don't know what he had in mind other than just fleeing. I managed to stop him."

Edward lowered his head at my words. His panic had begun to subside, and now he realized the foolishness of his actions. His gaze remained on the floor, as if not wishing to accidentally make eye contact with anyone. Bella gasped loudly as she stared to her mate, "my poor Edward. You look so miserable," she added. She began walking towards him with the offer of comfort when she felt herself tugged back.

Esme whispered firmly to Bella, "stay here." She turned her gaze to Edward, and walked within inches of him. My wife went through a lot with the Volturi in Alaska, and she knew well the threat facing this family. My words brought renewed terror to her, and she took action. Her arm shot into the air and motioned to my study as she said in a firm tone that easily carried down to the others. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you get your butt upstairs and into your father's study, or I will pull down your pants and spank you myself. I don't care who watches." She raised her hand, and firmly swatted his backside three times. He began to dance after the first swat, as he attempted to avoid the others. His hands moved back to protect himself from more, but his mother had already finished.

She pulled gently at his chin, and made him look her in the eyes. He sniffled while venom tears streaked down his cheek, and eventually opened his eyes to his mother. In a firm voice she stated, "Edward, I will not tolerate disobedience any more than your father does. Have I made myself clear?"

Despite his mother's firm hold on his chin, Edward managed a slight nod as he gasped out, "Yes mom, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'll go there now." With his promises made, Esme released him. I stood back with my arms folded over my chest, and watched as my son flew up the stairs and ran directly into my study. My way of waiting patiently for him to see reason would have worked, but Esme's hand did a fine job.

Turning to my wife I mused, "I have created a monster." Her eyes widened as she enquired if she was too harsh. I smiled fondly to her with a kiss on her forehead, and assured her she was perfect. My voice filled with gratitude as I stated, "thank-you for helping him see reason. If you need me, I'll be in the study." I glanced to Bella and added, "Everyone is on the third floor watching movies. Esme, would you mind helping Bella find them?" Both women knew my meaning, and my wife offered me a nod of understanding. This spanking will be difficult for both Bella and Edward, and Esme will be there for her daughter. Seeing the women taken care of, I promptly returned to my study.

Edward paced in the middle of the room looking anxiously around, as if hoping to find something to pin his hopes on. I stood in the doorway and studied him for a moment. He eventually stopped walking, and turned to me, "Bella saw that." He cried at the confession, and wiped his face. "Dad, please don't make me do this," he pleaded miserably.

"You have given me no choice Edward," I reminded him. "You deliberately disobeyed me, and ignored your grounding. You fought with humans, you partook in a prank involving theft, and received an eviction for your efforts. Son, you know these spankings are well-earned, and it is you who forces me to administer them."

He shook his head mentioning, "You don't have to spank me. I am an adult, Dad can't we come up with something else? Please?" My gaze hardened, and he spoke softer saying, "I do not want you to spank me." He looked over his shoulder towards the door as he reminded me, "Bella can hear everything. Dad, I do not want my mate to hear that. What will she think? Please Dad, I do not want to do this."

I spoke in what I hoped was a comforting tone as I said, "Edward, if you wanted it then it would not be much of a punishment. I need you to think with a clearer head. Today you nearly ran out on us. What did you plan to do then? Would you further risk exposure, would you come back, what about Bella and Renesmee? Did you run simply to avoid your spanking, or are you wishing to leave our family? Edward, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Edward admitted with downcast eyes. "Dad, I am so scared. I don't want everyone to hear it." I placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded my head in understanding. He looked into my eyes and smirked, "I guess, you do know what I mean."

I nodded my head silently at his statement, and sensing a change in him I enquired, "Edward, are you ready to go ahead?" I waited until he acknowledged my question in the affirmative. I moved to the couch, and motioned for him to stand before me. He walked over, and quickly unfastened his pants. A quick pat of my lap, and he leaned over while I pushed his jeans and then his underwear down to his knees.

I began to explain, "Edward, this spanking is different from others I have given you. It is not my wish to make you suffer more than is necessary. I swatted his backside lightly, as he quickly tensed. I continued to explain, "I will swat no harder than that for this spanking, but I will do so at full vampire speed. Your spanking should only last seconds, much like Emmett's did. It is excruciating while I spank, as the pain continues to build without you adjusting to it. However, it fades rapidly. Emmett likely can no longer feel his, and the second spanking will be more familiar to you.

I waited to hear his response, and only received a sniffle. My poor Edward was tense with anxiety. Keeping him in suspense only made it worse, so I began the spanking at the same speed used on Emmett.

I held Edward firmly, as he bounced wildly on my lap without restraint. He too moved at vampire speed, and humans would have thought us invisible. He screamed a shrill inhuman sound, and screeched painfully in response to the spanking. After five seconds, I felt his palms pushing desperately on my upper left thigh, as he attempted to free himself from my hold. After eight seconds, he stopped fighting, and began to sob. Taking us both by surprise was the phone upon my desk, as it started to ring. Not wishing for the servants to interrupt, I called out to Esme. Without hesitation, I reached for my blazer and covered my son while his mother entered and picked up the phone. He cried piteously under the material. I tried to comfort him with gentle circular motions on his back, while we waited on Esme.

My wife glanced over to us with concern, while Edward continued to sob over my lap. The jacket shielded him from view, but his piteous crying Esme easily detected. Fortunately, it was very low in volume, well below the range of humans. The Butler called to see if we needed anything. He mentioned having heard something and wanted to make sure we were fine. Esme paused for a moment before she informed him, "our children managed a bit of mischief, and their father is currently discussing it with them. I apologize if our voices carried." The butler assured us of our continued privacy, as if he had any inkling of what was happening. That was not likely, but Esme's explanation made sense.

I expected my wife to leave the study, but she did not. Instead, she approached us, and kneeled on the floor beside me. She moved to Edward, and lifted him coat and all. She cradled him into her lap, as he heartbreakingly cried with his head resting on her shoulder. With her hand, she brushed back his hair. Lovingly she comforted our son with, "Edward, I am sorry you felt humiliated with what I did to you downstairs. You need to understand how serious this situation is, and it terrified me to think you would further endanger yourself. I do not wish to lose you again."

I began to rub at my hand, while Esme tended our son. I glanced to it curiously, and began to wonder if I would hold out for what I needed today. I had two spankings down and six more to go. Edward relished in Esme's affections, and remained with her longer than completely necessary. In that time, I wandered down to the second floor kitchen, and found the ice. I located a large bowl, and filled it with cubes. With bowl in hand, I returned to the study, and placed it on the desk.

Edward now stood with his clothing on, and my jacket hung neatly on the back of a chair. He offered me a small smile in greeting, as I leaned in to peck Esme lightly on the cheek. I placed my hands on Edward's shoulders as I embraced him, and kissed the top of his head. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He gave me an incredulous look.

Esme stared at the hole in the floor curiously, and enquired, "I suspect this is damage we caused?"

I mentioned, "I am at a loss to explain that one to the hotel administration." In answer to their unasked questions I added, "Emmett has a very strong kick."

Edward struggled with returning to the third floor, so I took the initiative and led him and my wife down. Bella was the first to greet us, and her look soured on me. She wisely said nothing, and wrapped her arms around Edward affectionately pulling him in for a kiss. Bella proved instrumental in removing whatever humiliation he felt.

The children stared to me in horror, and I realized this was not my place. This was their safety zone. I kissed Esme gently, and enquired, "Will you be staying down here with the children, or did you wish to join me?" All eyes fell to Esme, and she noticed a wide couch off to the side of the room. She motioned to that and mentioned, "I'll stay down here." I smiled warmly to her, as I knew she meant to give comfort to our children. Turning to Rose I informed her, "I am in the study on the third floor. Please meet with me in five minutes." I gave my children a nod of farewell, and headed back to my study.


	8. The Trouble with Rose

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**The Trouble with Rose**

******_Saturday, July 16, 2011_**

The bowl of ice sat off to my right on the desk. I had a folded towel under it to protect the furniture, and to wipe off my hand after each use. I waited on Rose, and thought on the reason for her punishment. Her actions angered me the most. The rest of the family acted foolishly and found trouble, but Rose went looking for it. She tried to expose herself to a talent agent, and lusted after fame. That did not just break a family rule, but also one long established by the Volturi.

Her self-centered behavior placed our entire family at risk. Esme and I raced out here to manage the damage caused by our children, and only hours after our arrival a talent agent showed up wishing to speak with Rose. What was that girl thinking? This action alone would have brought the wrath of the Volturi down upon my coven. There is just no excuse! Her self-centered wish to gain attention risked the lives of everyone in my family! I was livid earlier, and found myself unable to discuss the situation at the meeting. I could not even talk about it! I moved on to another topic.

Memories from last night filtered through my mind as I awaited my daughter's arrival. I heard Esme screaming piteously from Jane's torments. I was helpless to do anything but watch as my wife wreathed desperately from the excruciating pain inflicted upon her. Rage remained at the edge of my consciousness, as I desperately tried to keep up my sanity. The survival of my family depended on it. The need to protect my family forced me to cage my inner beast, and it rages within me attempting to break free.

I began to angrily pace in my study, as my fury continued to build. I thought of Rose. Her self-centered actions threatened our lives, at a time when no mercy would be forthcoming. My inner beast raged at the thoughts that raced through my mind, as I could think of no excuse for her to have so carelessly disregarded the safety of our family. My grip tightened on the corner of the desk as I thought of my daughter. The sound of wood splintering caught my attention, forcing me to look to my hands and notice I had crushed the wood beneath them. The desk looked as if made of clay, and someone created an imprint before it hardened. I stared in horror at the damage, as wood is not so easily compacted. _Carlisle, rein in your anger!_

I heard the hesitant steps of my daughter as she approached, and with my thumb and index finger, I rubbed at my eyes. "Come in Rose," I called out, as I walked to the far wall and picked up a high-backed chair. I carried it into the middle of the room, and set it about five feet away from the front of the desk. With a motion to the chair I said, "Take a seat Rose, we have something to discuss before we move on to your punishment."

She nibbled at her bottom lip, and a hand swept through her golden locks before she attempted to move. After delaying all she dared, my daughter accepted the offered chair. She now sat alone in the middle of the room, while I glared down to her. "Dad how was I to know?" she pouted, as though not accountable for her actions.

I breathed in deeply, and stared to my daughter in silence. I had to focus, and forced myself to walk calmly as I circled her. I would glance to her, and think of the damage she could have caused with her selfishness. Fury enraged me, and I began to have serious doubts about my ability to deal with her. Pacing was not helping me! I came to a stop before the desk, and with a deliberately slow motion, I relaxed against the edge and leaned into it. My arms stretched out to my side, and my palms rested on the surface. I snarled to her as I enquired, "Pray tell, Rosalie, why am I punishing you?"

"That's what I want to know," Rose anxiously stated as she noticed my obvious condition. My eyes were onyx black, and I glared down to her while she spoke. She moved to stand, but I motioned with my bent index finger for her to stay seated. She sighed as she sat once more, and stared up to me waiting for my response to her question. Desperately I attempted to find my calm place, and struggled internally for control over my anger. The silence became nearly unbearable for Rose, as she began to shift uneasily in her chair. She looked up to me apprehensively, and began to stand once more. Again, I motioned for her to remain seated. She sighed haughtily, and swept blond locks from her face.

Quietly I enquired, "Rose, why do you suppose your mother placed a red tick by your name when that talent agent was here?"

"That did not make any sense to me either," Rose began to explain, which only caused my irritation to grow. I glared fiercely at her, and watched as she winced on the chair. My arms folded over my chest angrily as I asked, "Is that all you can say? Have you no consideration for the damage you would have caused?" I took a long inhalation of unneeded breath, and then slowly released it, as I contemplated the statements of my daughter. Does she seriously not understand? "Did you set up an appointment to see him, or was he just going to stop by when it was convenient for him to do so," I enquired curiously.

"Yes, I wouldn't meet him without an appointment" Rose huffed indignantly. "Dad, really? Why would you even ask that? Without an appointment he would think I was an insignificant person that could meet with him at any time."

I turned to my daughter and enquired, "Rose, do you realize how much trouble we are in?" Desperately I tried to convince her, "Aro graciously permitted you to live, on the condition that I am able to stop the mortals from being interested in us. The glamorous twelve catastrophes generated too much publicity, and I must control and squash the media hype, or have my family destroyed!"

With a shrug of her shoulders she said, "Yeah, we are in a lot of trouble and it has nothing to do with me. The wolves and the guys did that. It is them you want to spank, not me!"

Her constant refusal to accept responsibility exasperated me. I pushed off the desk and closed the distance between Rose and me. I bent down so my face was only inches above hers as I raised my voice crossly, "and you want to hire a talent agent to flatter your ego and bring even more attention to our family!? Do you want to obliterate us?"

Rose rolled her eyes to me in frustration and yelled, "How was I to know? We had no idea the Volturi knew about the Glamorous Twelve. Nobody told us about Aro until you and mom came. By then Justin and I already agreed to meet." She pouted to me, as if I was being unreasonable.

I placed my palms on my knees, and maintained less than two inches between our eyes. I was not yet shouting, but my volume was higher than normal as I replied to her question furiously, "I expect you to remember one of the four rules I have established for my coven. We do NOT draw attention to ourselves! Publicity is attention. The talent agent is attention! You are not an exception to this rule!" I ran a hand down my face in a futile effort to regain my state of calm. I stood once more to my full height, and walked away from my daughter. My anger had gotten the best of me, and I desperately needed to calm down.

Rose pressed herself against the back of the chair, and stared up to me fearfully. Her eyes darted to the door, and back to me as she watched my anger build.

I groaned as I tried to get her to understand, "Your wish for fame would cause your destruction. I would lose my daughter!"_ I saw Esme wreathing in pain under the burning wrath of Jane. _I continued, with an edge in my voice, "You contacted a talent agent to glorify your ego."_ I heard the painful wails of my wife, as Jane continued her torment. _The memories raced through my mind, and embraced me painfully as I continued in frustration, "That pimp planned to bring the media here, and bathe us in attention." _I envisioned my family tormented under the wrath of the Volturi. _I no longer managed to hide my anger as I furiously stated with a raised voice, "the attention, fame, and glory would have seen us destroyed by the Volturi!"_ I saw the heads of my family members sliced from our bodies and thrown into a pit of fire. My family destroyed, the coven eliminated_. These thoughts were not helping me calm down.

Enraged fury took over as my voice rose even higher, though still not shouting, "Do you plan to bring about our destruction, or had that not occurred to you?" Rose stared to me in stunned silence, at my tone. I needed to calm down. I pulled my eyes away from her; I could not deal with this now. I was too angry with the situation, the threats against my family, and her perceived inconsiderateness. I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I struggled to regain my composure. I was livid. Turning to my daughter I commanded, "Rose, do not move from your chair until I tell you otherwise. You are not to say a word." I approached the door and placed my hand on the knob. I heard the footfalls of two people running at vampire speed in our direction. The two ascended the stairway leading toward my study, as I opened the door and granted them entrance.

Emmett rounded on me, and I found myself slammed against the wall with my son's hands firmly clamped to my wrists. "Pops, this is for your own good. I warned you not to harm my Rosalie, and now I can't trust that you won't." Emmett held me firmly, as he pressed his chest against my own, wedged his hip into my pelvis and his leg between mine in trying to disarm me. His enhanced strength allowed him to manipulate me, while he grappled me against the wall.

Rose watched the commotion anxiously, and gazed delightedly to her mate. She sighed to Emmett, her hero that rushed in to rescue a damsel in distress! She gave me a smug look of satisfaction, as she saw my wife enter. I knew then her plan. She turned to Esme fearfully and explained, "Mom, I was so scared! I'm glad you are here, because dad lost control, and I thought he was going to kill me! He is so angry!"

Esme paused once inside the room. "Emmett!" she gasped, and then glanced to Rose as my daughter loosely stretched the truth. Pitting one parent against the other had worked in the past. I glanced to my wife earnestly, and hoped she would see through Rose's story. Her look fell upon me as she assessed the situation. With conclusions drawn she approached our son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Emmett, there is no need for that." Her attention turned to Rose as she said, "I thought your Father told you not to speak."

I swallowed deeply, and squeezed my eyes shut while fighting my animalistic nature wishing for me to reach out and throttle my self-centered daughter. I could hardly find fault with my son's actions, as he had the right motives. Emmett acted in the only way he knew how, and that was to take physical control of the situation. I glared into my son's eyes, and in a low growl warned, "Emmett, you are out of line. Unhand me this instant."

Emmett instantly released me, and proceeded to slowly back away. He now stood three feet from me, and lowered his head submissively as he apologized, "I'm sorry Dad. It's just that you always control your anger, and we rarely hear you yell. I mean, sometimes we deserve it, but you just don't. You raised your voice to my Rose. Yeah, I know that wasn't yelling, but for you it kind of was. I thought about what happened with Jasper last week." He looked to me, as if that explained his thoughts, and then said, "No offense, ok?" Rose looked aghast as she heard her mate apologizing.

I stared to Emmett appraisingly, and in a firm tone mentioned, "Emmett, your initial reaction to a potentially dangerous situation was appropriate. You acted faithfully, and I respect that." His gaze fell away as he began to stare at something else, and I noticed that my wife and Rose too were all looking at something behind me. Curiously, I turned to look, and found a near perfect outline of my body as the gyprock had compacted with the force and we managed to push it in at least an inch. I ran a hand through my hair, and white gyprock powder rained down. My eyes widened as I stated crossly, "Bloody Hell, what else will we destroy today? First there was the hole in the floor, then my desk, and now this wall!"

Rose spoke up at this time and mentioned, "Can I go now? I realize you do not want me to contact a talent agent. I can see why, as my not aging will cause problems in a few years. My perfection would make people question me, and then the vampire race. I understand that now, and I will not ever do that again."

"No, you are still getting spanked!" I said tensely as I approached her, "Not another word! I mean it." I sucked in my breath noisily as I realized something inside me wanted to hurt her. I took in a deep breath and tried to regain control of my agitation. I stood to my full height and walked out of the room without a gaze to anyone. I placed my palms on the rail, and intently looked to the skylights above. Though not needing to breathe, I began to focus on it to relax. My eyes squeezed shut, as I desperately tried to rein in my emotions. Fury boiled beneath the surface, and my anxiety for the safety of my family made the disciplining of Rose excruciatingly difficult. I had no reason to believe myself capable of withholding back my strength, or stopping at a reasonable time. I shook my head, and gyprock dust puffed around me.

A shower would do me well, and I had no time to change since Alaska. There were four bedrooms on this floor, and I knew Edward and Bella had the one where I located him earlier. I opened the closest door, and there were shopping bags all over. I assumed it Alice's, and went on to the next. Clothing covered this room. Nothing was in its place, clothing scattered on the floor, and draped off the furniture. I gently closed the door to Rose and Emmett's room, and went on to the next. The door opened into a large master suite. The sitting area had a few chairs and a couch. There was a fireplace, and a small area for dinning. The bed had another room of its own.

I walked into the dressing room, and located a wide choice of clothes. Apparently, Alice went shopping, and I had no need of clothing for a good long while. I checked the drawers, and found one filled with silk boxers. I had to smirk, as how many daughters run out and buy their fathers those kinds of items. I did not even have to pick out my clothes, as Alice took the care to lay them out for me. A pair of black trousers and a true blue button down shirt. I moved into the bathroom, and noticed that size was a major focus in the design of this area. The shower looked big enough for ten, and the tub could easily hold four.

I quickly stripped off my clothes, and tossed them into the hamper. If Alice had her way, I likely would never see them again. I stepped into the shower, and cranked up the hot water. I closed my eyes, and turned my face upwards to feel the warmth flowing over my face and down my body. It felt so refreshing. I placed the palms of my hands against the walls, as I just stood and let the water run down my body. I heard Esme as she came into the room, and smiled when the door of the shower swished open.

Delicate hands moved to my shoulders, and began massaging them. Despite the gentle touch, her fingers went deep and penetrated into my muscles. It was blissful, and I grunted appreciatively, as I pressed the palms of my hands even more firmly against the tiled walls. The strain and tension of the last twenty-four hours released slowly under the ministrations of my wife. I detected an odd scent. It was not flowery, but more like almonds and vanilla. Esme's gentle fingers worked themselves to my head, as I felt them massage my scalp sending shivers throughout my body. An appreciative moan escaped once more.

Her gentle massage of my scalp picked up pace, and became more vigorous. Without warning, I felt the sensations of suds as they worked their way down my body. I chuckled at the realization, and turned to my wife as she gave me an impish grin and explained to me, "It was rather filthy." I wrapped my arms around Esme, and embraced her affectionately while pulling her into a passionate kiss. The shower rained down upon us, as our hands explored one another. I pushed her gently against the wall, having to restrain our inner animals, while we engaged in an act of passion. Our pheromones entwined into an erotic dance of splendor, driving me to an even higher state of bliss.

The palms of my hands cupped my wife's heart-shaped face as I desperately pulled her to me for a kiss. Our lips pressed tenderly, and then much more forcibly as we allowed our tongues to dance. Our hands explored with much enthusiasm. A loud growl of appreciation rumbled from my chest, as she howled out her delight. We chuckled in amusement, while the moans and cries of our children came to our ears. That now familiar almond scent reappeared.

I smiled to see my wife with a poof, as she lathered it up. I raised my arms knowingly, and within minutes, I knew myself cleansed of all earlier filth, at least in the physical sense. Now it was my turn! She passed me another of those silly things, and I tossed it to the ground with a wolfish smile. I poured the body soap on my hands, and gently worked her over, as though it was massaging oil. She groaned delightedly as I treated every inch of her body. Some areas received a little more attention. We lowered ourselves to the marble tiled floor, and once more released our inner passions with growls of lustful appreciation. Water dripped from my hair, and streamed down my back as we celebrated our love for the third time today. I gazed to my wife with pride as Esme giggled at the moans of our children.

I felt her hand slide through my golden hair as she quietly enquired, "Carlisle, can you now find it within yourself to forgive our daughter?" She gazed to me admiringly, as she lovingly stroked my hair.

I smiled appreciatively to my wife as I mentioned, "Yes Esme, she has my forgiveness." I nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently as I added, "you always know my needs. I am truly blessed."

"Carlisle," she said with a lilt in her voice, "you are a man, and seldom is it difficult to guess at what you need." An impish grin given me, as we toweled ourselves off. I squeezed her affectionately, and went to dress. Once more, I found the clothes Alice laid out. We parted and moved our separate ways. She went to rejoin the children on the third floor, and I to my study.

In my study, I found my daughter still seated quietly on the chair, and her mate holding her in an affectionate embrace. They turned their attention to me at my approach, and studied me with their gazes. I offered my children a fond smile in greeting and addressed my son, "Emmett, I appreciate your staying here with Rosalie. Your mother is waiting for you on the third floor with the others."

He looked into my eyes, as they had once more returned to their golden state. A wide grin was given me as he stated, "yep, that always works for me too." He gave Rose a quick hug and mentioned something softly to her. I was not able to hear, and it likely was no business of mine. He passed me on the way out of the study and teased, "Think the study will survive the day?" I had no time to answer, as he ran quickly to the third floor.

Rose twirled golden locks of hair around her finger as she nervously watched me. She chewed on her lower lip, and stared up to me. I closed the door to the office, and when the lock clicked, I heard a slight squeak from my daughter. I turned toward her and comfortingly mentioned, "Rose, I appreciate that you showed obedience in remaining on the chair. You may speak once more."

I unbuttoned the right cuff of my shirt, and rolled the sleeve to the elbow as I walked toward the couch. I sat upon it, and summoned my daughter over. Her eyes grew wide, and fearfully she walked over to me. Her gaze was to the floor, and when she saw my hands move to her hips she began to plead, "please, dad ... I know what I did wrong, and I won't do it again. I promise, please don't do this."

I guided her to a seated position on my lap, and wrapped my arms around her in comfort. A soft smile was given my daughter as I mentioned, "Rosalie, you have earned the spanking I am going to give you. This will not change, but are you ready to talk about it?" She nodded quietly to me, so I continued patiently, "Rose, can you tell me why I am about to punish you?"

She looked into my eyes before speaking, and then quietly said, "Because I wanted people to know me, and not just one of twelve. I contacted the talent agent, and I was not thinking about the Volturi. Well, I think Edward warned me about them, but I dismissed it because I figured this would work out." Her gaze lowered to the floor as she admitted, "Seeing as I'm getting spanked, I can honestly say it didn't go as planned."

I kissed her on the forehead and mentioned, "It is time Rose." She nibbled on her lower lip as I gently lifted her off my lap, and stood her slightly to the right of my leg. I communicated the next command with a pat of my hand upon my thigh. She sucked in her breath, and slowly lowered herself over my lap. I helped her into place, and grasped the hem of her dress. I lifted this, and folded the red material neatly over her back. There was no reason to remove her underwear, as it would seem she chose not to wear any. This is just one of the many reasons I hate spanking my daughters. A dad just learns too much information about things he does not wish to know.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and began the spanking. I seldom needed to spank my daughter, and for her sake, I chose to move slowly. I gave her two warm up rounds of light swats, as to ease her into the spanking. Eventually my hand became a little firmer, and I could hear quiet gasps. She struggled to refrain from crying out, but that battle was quickly lost.

I began to pepper her backside in earnest, as she cried out with, "oh, ow, ooohhh, OWCH, DAD." I could feel her tensing on my lap and quietly suggested that she try to relax. The snort I received was understandable, considering the situation. I continued the spanking as I heard a soft sniffle, and then she began to plead. "Oh, this hurts so much. Dad, please. I promise never to do that again. Ouch! Please, I've learned my lesson! DAD, OW!"

I continued spanking as I mentioned, "we are not yet done." She began to wreath on my lap, and her hand flew back to protect herself. I gently grabbed the hand, and moved it to her right hip where my hand supported and held her in place. Her feet began to kick, as she began to scissor them helplessly in the air. I felt her hair whip against my face, as she tossed her head back in agony and screamed out painfully.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and then I felt the barrage of her hands as she began slapping my thigh and shin. She slammed her hand down repeatedly, as she fought the pain. Thankfully, she was hitting me, and not the floor. A loud shrill scream emanated from her, as she fought the spanking to the end. I gently moved her up, and repositioned her to reach the part where butt meets thigh. I ended the spanking with about a dozen firm swats to these spots. Near the end, she began to sob piteously over my lap. With the spanking over, I gently pulled her into a sitting position, with her backside placed between my legs. She leaned into me, and sobbed into my chest. I whispered softly to her, "I love you Rosalie, and you are forgiven. I know you will keep your word, and I am proud of your acknowledgement of this issue."

I felt her arms snake around me, as she returned my affections with a hug of her own. "I love you to Dad," she said quietly. She continued to cry as venom tears dripped off her chin. I hummed a soft tune, a lullaby of sorts from my childhood. Rose remained in my lap well after she regained control of her emotions. She needed me to hold her, and I whispered words of comfort.

I uttered affectionate words from a father to his daughter, as I maintained my embrace. She needed much more comfort today than she normally would. She needed above anything else to know that I still loved her. My earlier anger hurt her, and now she needed this time alone with me. She needed to know we were good. My words were not enough, and we sat this way for nearly two hours before she felt reassured of her father's love for her. "I love you Rose."


	9. Jacob Experiences Cullen Discipline

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult Shape Shifter. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Jacob Experiences Cullen Discipline**

**********_Saturday, July 16, 2011_**

My session with Rose took longer than I had expected, as I did not plan for the problematic control of my anger. A glance to the phone on the desk made me realize that I should give the suite's butler a call. George sounded somewhat surprised, but agreed to keep the staff out of the suite for the rest of the night. I glanced to the bowl of water, and opted to refill it with ice before calling on the next person.

Jacob was in the kitchen helping himself to a four-inch high sandwich filled with the stench of cheese and dead animal. These repulsive odors combined with something tangy smelling, and I could not ever remember having desired to nourish myself with anything so repugnant. He watched me curiously, as I poured the bowl of water into the sink, and then laughed as I filled it with ice. I smirked to him and admitted, "Ice has many beneficial medical uses." He stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth as I stated, "Jacob, see me in my study after you have finished with your lunch."

"Sure, I'll be up their shortly," he said, as if I had just asked him over for afternoon tea. No, that would be a lie, as he would probably avoid that. He grabbed a family sized bag of potato chips, and began eating them by the handful. I located another little towel for my bowl, and turned in time to see him walking out of the cooler with a bottle of beer. I folded my arms over my chest, and slowly shook my head as I gazed to him. "Huh, no beer? Ok, I'll get it later." He smirked and admitted, "I might actually appreciate it all the more after my visit with you."

"You just might," I said in agreement. I carried the bowl of ice back upstairs to my office, and pondered on how I would carry out this next punishment. Jacob is a special case, as he is the alpha of his pack. Every member of the pack shares their memories when he turns into a wolf, and that would be difficult for him. I rubbed at my chin in contemplation, as pulling him over my knee would be highly inappropriate in that situation. It is my preferred way when dealing with the children, but my experiences last week revealed it is not entirely beneficial to ones ego.

I ran a hand through my hair as I realized what I needed to do. Jacob's punishment took a bit of thought, as it could not be seen as childish. From the distance, I heard Edward complaining, and mentally scolded him for invading on my thoughts. In a matter of minutes, Jacob arrived at the study and looked a bit more nervous than he had in the kitchen. "Jacob, you now realize that I spank my children. Earlier you thought it a joke, but you now know otherwise. Is there something you want to say, or questions you would like to ask?"

Jacob thought curiously for a moment and then enquired, "Is it true that I will have to go over your knee?" His respiration become more rapid as he asked and I noticed a slight increase in his heart beat.

"Would you prefer to go over my knee," I enquired curiously of the boy.

His stared to me in horror and said, "No, not at all. Carlisle, I can't do that." He paused for a moment, and then spoke softly as he mentioned, "my pack will see and remember everything! Leah will never let me forget! She will tell everyone, and people will remember Alpha Jacob, the wolf with the red behind."

"Isn't your fur kind of red," I enquired with amusement. I should not have laughed, but this kid is very comedic. I folded my arms over my chest as I enquired, "Would you feel more comfortable bending over the desk?" I heard the voices of my sons complaining the moment I asked the question. They did not sound pleased, and I was sure to hear about that later.

Jacob nodded his head as he mentioned, "that sounds better. The punishment itself was no better or worse, but it was easier on his pride. So what do you want me to do," he enquired as he approached the desk.

"Jacob, it was your father that wished for me to spank you, can you tell me why he would want that?" I enquired curiously. I gazed to the young man, the traditional enemy of my species, and in a few years, he would become a member of my family. What an interesting situation to find oneself in. What makes this particular punishment more difficult is that I suspect Jacob and I will work together in the future as equals and leaders of our people. It is an honor to take on the role of mentor.

Redness showed on Jacob's cheeks as he admitted, "he was mad. We are not to draw attention to ourselves either, and he expressed concern about my Great Grandfather. He and his pack wolfed it up and took off. I bet they are still alive. Anyhow, Dad was upset that Seth wolfed it up in the SUV. He doesn't get it, but that's ok. Seth is my responsibility, and I know he didn't do it deliberately. The wolf just happens when you get mad, or upset."

It was now my turn to express shock as I stared to this young man. "Jacob, does this mean I can expect you to become a wolf during your spanking?" I stared to him dumbfounded, as that is something I truly had not considered. The thought had crossed my mind, but I was unaware that it happened unintentionally to the experienced wolves. One expects such things with pups, but this was news to me.

Jacob looked to me sheepishly as he admitted, "Yeah that might happen. Carlisle, I can't always control it. I fight it, but it just happens if my emotions are too strong. Everyone saw what Sam did to Emily when they argued. She said something about him being just like his dad. He phased and attacked her. She needed help, and he tried to get back into human form. His emotions were too high, and he stayed a wolf. He thought he killed her, and panicked. No way could he leave wolf form. His pack heard him and helped her." He swallowed deeply and glanced up to me with a mischievous smirk as he admitted, "I don't think you'll like it much if I bite."

"Nor would you, or for that matter the owners of this hotel," I admitted with a wry grin. "Jacob, normally I do not ask people to strip for a chastisement. I will not have you completely naked, but as a phase is possible, I suggest you remove your shirt and pants. You may keep your underwear on. When you are ready, I ask that you grasp the other side of the desk, and bend over. Try to keep yourself in place. If you need me to pause, then please let me know. I will grant you time between each stroke for you to adjust, and hopefully we can prevent a phase shift," I explained as I paced around the room. With a smirk I added, "Extra strokes if you bite."

"So, claws are fine then, good to know," he said cheekily as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room to land on the chair. He unfastened his pants, and shoved them down to his knees. He pulled one leg out, and with the pants still on the other, he kicked outwards sending the jeans flying. They nearly landed on the chair. He glanced to me with satisfaction, and bent over the desk as I had instructed. I suspected that he thought himself above the pain of a simple spanking.

I moved to his left side, and placed my left hand upon his back. Contact is important during such a time, and is one of the reasons I hate this particular posture. It is so impersonal, and not something, I would normally choose. "Jake, I do not expect you to take this punishment quietly. You heard my boys this morning, and you saw their eyes to know they too cried. I do expect you to cry out, and even to sob. It is not something to feel embarrassed about." With a snort, he expressed incredulity at the idea of his crying, but I was about to make a believer out of him. I raised my hand, and then paused as it occurred to me he is a human with different needs than my children. "Jake," I commanded softly, "go and use the facilities. Return once you have finished."

He stared up to me as if I had suddenly gone mental, "Carlisle, I'm fine. Not like this is going to take a long time, I'll be Ok." Unfortunately it appeared as though I had caused his cheeks to redden some more. I lowered my voice so only he could hear and mentioned, "I grew in a different era than today. I turned into a vampire at the age of twenty-three, and had until then still lived with my father. In those days, it did not matter your age, as I could still count on receiving a chastisement for my errors. Jake, the body reacts to pain in ways that can cause humiliation." He stared to me, and without another word, he rose from the desk and vanished from the study.

While I waited for his return, I thought back to what I told him. I sure hope he did not think I implied myself having been in such a situation. Surely not, as that was just something everyone knew and made sure to avoid. He immediately went back to the desk, and I stood to his left once more with my hand on his back. I was not sure how hard to hit a shape changer, so I started with light swats. His warm up eventually became firmer as I became more aware of his tolerance.

Eventually he grunted, and I knew then the firmness I required. I took my time with this spanking, and gave him a few seconds between each whack to adjust. It would do neither of us for him to wolf it up in my study. Jake's muscles rippled with the tension as he tried to avoid crying out. The spanking continued, and I saw as his muscles became taut with the stress. Gently I encouraged, "it is worse when you tense up Jake, you might want to relax a bit." The growl in return earned him a much harder swat, which caused him to yip.

I adjusted my swats with a bit more firmness, and I saw his right leg move up as he began to thump his foot into the floor. I peppered his yellow cotton boxers with firm swats, and he cried out for the first time. I continued raining down swats on his backside, as he began to dance on the spot to maintain control of himself and maybe to avoid a swat or two. Suddenly his hands flew back to protect his posterior, but before I could scold him they returned quickly to the desk. He gasped out through clenched teeth, "sorry."

Tears streaked down his face as the spanking continued, and to my surprise, I began hearing something that sounded like hissing or snarling. Ever so cautiously, I paused, and studied him for a second before it dawned on me that he was desperately clinging to the hope of hanging on. I now regretted allowing him the boxers, as I had no real way to judge the amount of damage I inflicted on the young man. I began to suspect that he had a tremendous resolve, and I did not wish to cause him a contusion.

I had paused too long, as he gasped out "a-are w-we d-done." He moaned loudly when I indicated that it was not yet over, and I changed my focus to his sit spots. Unlike my children, this one needed to breathe and his stress showed easily when he spoke. I spanked much more firmly on the sit spots, and he screamed in what sounded like a loud howl. He began crying out with each swat, and the room filled with the sounds of "Oooohhahh... Oouch! ow." Most of it sounded like a wild animal fighting, or possibly mating. He began sobbing, as tears streamed from his eyes. The young man's cries turned into sobs and moans of anguish. Suddenly he began to growl, and when my hand-made connection for the last time, I flew backwards as a giant wolf appeared before me.

I sprawled ungraciously across the floor as I slid on my backside from the force of his change. He jumped on the desk and howled his pain loudly, but made no move to attack. I heard the footfalls of my family as they approached, but warned them to go back. I was fine, and Jake now needed comforting. I moved to the desk and began scratching behind his ear with my one hand, and gently scratching at the scruff of his neck with the other. My hands went from gentle scratches, to petting, and he nuzzled into me as a pet dog might.

"Jake," I began in a soothing voice, "you handled that exceptionally well. I am very pleased with your self-control, and you took it like a man-wolf. Jacob, your father would be proud of you. I cannot speak for your father, but I forgive you for everything we spoke about. There is no need to dwell on it, as we have dealt with your transgressions and they are no more." I can honestly say this is the first time I have done the post-spanking comfort to a wolf, and yet it did not seem odd. "Jake, I have grown to think of you as a son. I know that I am not your father, but someday soon, we will be family. I am always here for you."

Jake responded by rubbing his muzzle against my chest, and I embraced him affectionately with my arms around his neck. In my arms, he became a man, and returned my embrace. He now stood completely naked due to the phase having destroyed his boxers, so I averted my gaze while he promptly threw his pants and shirt back on. He was more than ready to leave my office, but I sensed he wished to talk. Curiously, I enquired, "how about a beer?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," he said as he rubbed at his backside. I chose not to have one, but did take the opportunity to soak my hand in the bowl of ice. We leaned against the kitchen counters and talked of the future. We spoke of Renesmee, and what we thought our relationship might be like once they wed. I mentioned my wish to speak with his council of elders to form a new alliance with his tribe. He seemed interested, and then we spoke of his family and the pack. We ordered ten large pizzas for he, the pack, and Renesmee. He drank two bottles of beer while we chatted. Our talk ended when the pizza arrived, as he planned to take it to the third floor. Before we parted, I asked him to send up Alice.


	10. Alice's Lesson in Honesty

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

**A/N:** This chapter references Chapter thirteen from my story 'The Never Ending Night'.

* * *

**Alice's Lesson in Honesty**

**************_Saturday, July 16, 2011_**

I leaned back in my chair with my hands folded behind my head in contemplation. Now what am I to do with my little pixie? It was only eight days since our last discussion involving honesty and here we are again. Back then, she justified a number of otherwise ill-advised actions, and all in the name of protecting her mother. This I called our protectionist nature, as we focus only on the last goal and tend to avoid our common sense. Her actions earned the punishment, and not the protectionist nature, which drove her decisions. Sadly, after three and a half centuries I have yet to master control over this myself. I suspect we never will.

My daughter's delicate step pulled me from my reveries, as I heard her slow approach up the stairs. Her step faltered, and she paused for a moment. I listened curiously, as she rushed past my office. The door to her and Jasper's room closed with a bang, causing me to sit up. The chair squeaked as it moved from a reclined position, and I heard Alice call out, "Be right there dad!" I can only imagine she thought me on the way to her room, as she knew Edward had run. I remained in my seat, and awaited her arrival.

Alice briskly ran into my office, allowing the door to slam behind her. Rudeness was not the cause, but more the speed she traveled. She glanced to me and said, "Sorry Dad, I had to change first." I gazed to her curiously at that statement, and motioned to the chair placed a few feet from the front of the desk. She appeared relieved by that request and promptly accepted the offered chair.

I studied her curiously, as I placed my arms on the desk and began to steeple my fingers. "Alice," I began, and paused as if needing to breathe. "I am at a loss here. What have I done to warrant such dishonesty from you? Have I somehow lost your trust, or what has happened between us that you now feel compelled to lie to me?" I studied her with my gaze, and awaited her answer.

She swallowed loudly, and shifted in her seat before looking back up to me. "Dad, no, it is nothing like that. I did not mean to lie." She looked to me desperately and threw down her hands in exasperation as she said, "It just happened. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do it." She nervously swished a hand through her hair, and pushed back her bangs as she looked to me helplessly.

I leaned forward on the desk and studied her curiously for a few moments before I responded with an eerie calm. "Once more Alice, I find myself at a loss. How is your statement possible? We spoke twice last night. You also talked with your mother at length, and yet neither of us recalled ever hearing about the situation in New York. It is my understanding that my children successfully worked together with the wolves in trying to control the problem. You did this for the better part of the day, so are you telling me that it slipped your mind when speaking to us on the phone last night?"

Alice shook her head in the negative, the motion a little exaggerated due to her current level of anxiety. "No," she said with a squeak, and paused to swallow before she continued, "I did not want to lie to you. Dad, that is the last thing I wanted, but..." she began and then paused to think about what she was intending to say. Instead, she blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

I rose from my chair and walked around the desk to stand at my daughter's side. I placed a hand comfortingly upon her shoulder and gazed down into her eyes as I softly enquired, "Alice, you deliberately choose to hide this situation from me. I wish to know what prompted you to do so, and why you believed it was better for me not to know."

Inwardly I had to smile while she swung her legs back and forth on her chair. Not many others in my family are able to do so, and it helps her to focus. She lowered her gaze to the floor, and went silent. I placed my finger under her chin, and gently nudged. When she finally looked upwards, I could see venom tears running down her cheeks. I gently brushed at them with the back of my hand. Her crying worsened. It was then I realized the tears had little to do with the upcoming spanking. My daughter had more to say.

I bent down, and placed one arm under her knees, and the other behind her back as I picked my daughter up. She wrapped her arms around my neck for support, and cried into my chest while I returned to the large leather backed chair behind the desk. I lowered myself into the chair, and sat Alice on my lap. Her legs easily hung over the padded arm on the right, and my left limb supported her back. She curled into my lap and continued to cry. Eventually she said, "Dad, I'm so sorry. We thought we could get this cleaned up without you ever needing to find out."

My left hand gently rubbed at her back as I enquired in a soft voice, "why was it important that I not find out?" I gazed to her curiously and added, "What did you think would happen if you consulted with me?" I suspected the cover up was a group effort, and now I was certain of it.

Alice began breathing short and shallow breaths of unneeded air, while I tried to comfort her. She began to speak, and then went quiet. It took her a few more minutes to form the words. "Dad," she began with a sniffle, "we knew that we messed up a lot. Our eviction from the campsite, and then deliberately disobeying you with the grounding, fighting with humans, and suddenly we found ourselves having broken another major rule by attracting attention." She spun the ring nervously around her finger as she fidgeted.

I placed my right arm gently on her thigh as I mentioned, "I am beginning to understand Alice, and it saddens me." I gently moved my hand to her chin as I encouraged her to look at me once more, as I enquired, "Were you afraid of me?" I sucked in my breath, and stared to my daughter awaiting her answer.

Alice firmly shook her head as she said, "no, Dad. That was not it. Ok, maybe we thought about the punishment a little, but we knew how disappointed you would be in us. We had only been here for two days, and already we managed to break three out of four coven rules. Dad, the only thing we did not do was to feed on a human." She glanced up to me with watery eyes, causing me to pull her in closer for a more affectionate embrace.

I felt her weight push against my chest as she became quiet. Something caused her intense guilt, and her shame kept her from looking at me. I cradled Alice in my arms and spoke gently to her as I enquired, "You act as if filled with guilt. I am beginning to believe that I have not heard the full story. What has you feeling so badly?" Her palms moved to my chest as she began to ball up my shirt in her hands.

Alice shook her head, and I felt dampness on my shirt as she began crying venom tears once more. "Dad, I am so sorry. I knew you grounded the boys, and that mom trusted us. That is what makes it so hard, because I wanted to see the ball game. I wanted to go, and I knew the right thing was for us not to attend. I did not want to leave my mate at the hotel, and I wanted him to come with me. We deliberately disobeyed you. My premonition told me you would find out, and still I did not care. Dad, we blatantly disobeyed you and did it knowing we could not hide it." She paused for a moment, as her crying had once more increased.

I waited patiently without saying anything, other than words of encouragement for her to continue. Eventually she began as she tried to explain, "That is not what I was thinking then. I focussed on the punishment, and weighed it against my wish to see the ball game. I did not even think how I was treating you, and then after I did. I felt so guilty, and ashamed. I am so sorry Dad. I think we all did, as we felt a lot of guilt afterwards. The glamorous Twelve situation made it much worse, as you now had another reason to feel disappointed with us.

I maintained my embrace on her as I enquired, "And you felt I would prefer to hear of this from the Volturi? Alice, did you not have a premonition of my finding out through Aro?" I gazed to her curiously as I explained, "you have no idea the amount of terror your mother and I experienced when we opened the video. Esme had just been tortured, and my orders were to destroy or control my children."

Alice slowly shook her head, as she admitted, "no, I didn't see that." She looked to me earnestly as she enthused, "I would have told you if I had." The words took me by surprise, and I actually chuckled. I quickly restrained myself, but she noticed and said, "Dad, that's not what I meant." When she turned a mischievous smile to me, I knew my pixie had returned. Coyly she mentioned, "My premonitions have helped in the past to make sure I tell you about things you will discover on your own."

I ran my hand through her hair, and then mussed it gently as I said, "So the only time you tell me the truth is when your premonitions tell you of something worse happening when you fail to do so?" I originally meant the question in jest, but the events that have led to this discussion caused me to consider it. With a quite calm to my voice I enquired, "What do you think I would have done if you told me yesterday morning?"

She began to fidget with her rings again, and in a quiet voice admitted, "You would have avoided the Volturi and flown down here to take care of our mess. Dad, I am so sorry. If I was honest, then they could not torture mom!"

My embrace tightened around Alice, as I mentioned, "no, the Volturi is not your fault. Do not even think that for one moment you had anything to do with that. Aro had a message to deliver. Would he have been lenient with the glamorous twelve if he failed to deliver the warning? Alice, there are many things to consider, so do not blame yourself for what they did." I kissed her softly on the forehead and enquired, "So, you did not wish for me to fly down here. Why is that?"

She sighed softly as she finally admitted, "we knew spankings would be given for what we did in disobeying the grounding. We did not want that with the wolves here, and we thought we could fix the mess before you ever heard of it." She squirmed as she spoke of the punishment, and then looked back down to the floor.

"Were you afraid of me," I enquired softly once more, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Alice shook her head vigorously as she said, "no, Dad never that. It is the humiliation, and Dad we are adults. People today don't spank their children, and especially not the ones who are adults." She gazed into my eyes and pouted. Her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she suggested impishly, "we should discuss that at the next family meeting and vote on it."

I smirked to her with a shake of my head. I admitted in all honesty, "Esme's vote could go either way, and then I risk there only being the one yes ballet." Alice looked to me enthusiastically with a nod of her head, as if maybe I would consider such a thing. My hand moved to her head as I affectionately mussed her hair and said, "That is not up for a vote." She gave me a playful pout, and then I enquired, "Why am I about to spank you?"

She stiffened noticeably on my lap and offered cheekily, "Because you refuse to let us vote on it." I rolled my eyes in response to her comment, and then she became a little more serious, "because I kept information from you. I guess I manipulated you again, Dad." She looked up to me apologetically as she admitted, "I knew you would have made different choices if I had told you. So I lied and misinformed you to manipulate your actions and avoid the consequences of ours." I remained quiet, while she played with the hem of her shirt. I sensed there was more she wished to say. Sullenly she admitted, "You spanked me eight days ago for the same thing."

I nodded my head to her in agreement, "yes that is true."

She lowered her gaze, and then looked up to me anxiously, as she wished to say something. She wiggled around on my lap to make herself more comfortable, and struggled with what she had to ask. Finally, she questioned in a low voice, "Dad, why do I get punished for not telling you, but nobody else did, and they were just as able to phone?"

I squeezed her affectionately, and realized the seriousness of her question. I had expected it. I spoke with her in a calm voice, but one filled with respect as I gazed into her eyes, "everyone in our family has a role to play. Alice, you are very important. I turn to you for information. Your premonitions have placed you in that position. I think of you as my advisor, and someone who I can trust emphatically without question when it comes to the safety of the family. It is unlike you to lie to me. When you speak, I am very open to hearing what you say, as I believe in you. You implied that everything was fine. I had no reason to think otherwise.

She gazed down to the floor as I spoke, and a hand moved to her eye as she gave it a slight rub. "I'm sorry Dad, I did not mean for any of this to happen."

Sensing she was now ready, I rose from the chair and set her down atop the desk. "It is time," I mentioned quietly, before I turned away and walked to the couch I had used for the boys earlier today. I sat down, and motioned to a spot on my right.

Alice quickly approached me, and worked at the buttons of her jeans as she stared to me with an impish expression. That somewhat threw me off. She placed herself over my lap, and worked her jeans down to her knees. Cheekily she added, "This is why I had to change," she quickly explained as I noticed the string across her lower back. "I figured you didn't touch it last time, so it was worth a shot."

Thankfully, vampires cannot blush; otherwise, I would be crimson right about now. A father cannot possibly prepare for a conversation such as this. I scoffed to her statement and boasted, "The only G-string I touch is my wife's"

From a distance, I heard the shocked voice of Esme as she loudly scolded, "Carlisle!" It was then I realized the music in the foyer had gone silent. I misspoke, and had announced intimate details about my wife.

Emmett's voice could easily be heard as he teased, "Bam, way to go Dad!"

"Esme, please forgive me," I apologized sincerely, and hoped I had not completely humiliated her in front of our children. Their amused laughter vibrated throughout the suite. I sure hope it was me they laughed at, and not my wife. Despite the position Alice now found herself, she broke out in a fit of giggles. I playfully glared down to her and accused, "now look what you've caused." This only worsened the situation, and I heard more laughter from downstairs. I called out, "can someone please turn the music back on?" The hyenas in the basement roared, but the music did return.

I wrapped my arm around Alice's right hip. Her giggles died, and she stiffened while waiting for the spanking to begin. I laid my right hand upon her back as I offered comfort, as I was not yet ready to start. Alice seldom ever needed correction. Her transgression is very similar to the one from eight days ago, and obviously, my message failed to get across. In trying to clarify it I enquired of her, "Alice, why are you getting spanked."

"Didn't we cover this already," she asked cockily in trying to mask her anxiety. I rewarded her with six firm swats to her backside, and then paused to see if her answer would change. "Arg!" she grunted after the first, and by the sixth, she had a sniffle in her voice as she quickly added, "Because I lied."

I acknowledged the statement, and then peppered her backside firmly with ten more swats. She wriggled on my lap to escape, and threw her hand back to protect herself. I lifted it with my one hand, and gave her three very firm swats in reward. She screeched in response, and writhed in desperation as she began to plead, "Dad, please, I'm sorry!"

With a stern voice I calmly enquired again, "Alice, why are you being spanked?" I gave her six firm swats to her backside, and paused to hear her answer.

She gasped, but seemed to appreciate the reprieve as she wiped at her venom tears and tried to explain, "For hiding stuff from you and manipulating you."

I slowly peppered her backside leaving about two seconds between each swat as I firmly lectured, "good, now I want you to remember that Alice. I am very disappointed with you. We have built our relationship on trust, and yet I find you have taken to deceiving me when it is convenient to do so. I can not tolerate that Alice, and I assure you any future recurrences will result in a very sore backside."

Her 'Ohs' and 'ahs' quickly turned into "OW, OUCH, AIIiiII" I tilted her forward and lifted my left leg slightly as I began to work on her sit spots. Her legs kicked vigorously, as her jeans first turned inside out and then flew across the room. She screamed loudly "Dad, I'm so sorry; I promise it won't happen again! DADDY, STOP!" This turned into a loud squeal that continued until she broke down into sobs.

I moved my hands to rub at her back in comfort, as the spanking was now completed. I heard her sobbing helplessly over my lap. I cringed inwardly; as this was one of the worst spankings, I have ever given my little pixie. I felt like a monster, and hated knowing I caused this degree of pain. "Alice, I love you and it terrifies me to think you would try to hide something from me that could harm you. I want you to come to me with everything. Alice, I cannot stand the thought of losing you." She felt a little tense yet, and I thought of what I said. Finally, I added, "I forgive you Alice."

Her tension released into a fit of sobs as she quickly repositioned herself on my lap. I spread my legs wide, to not cause her further discomfort for her tender backside. I wrapped my arms around her, and embraced her tightly. She curled into me with her face against my chest. Through her cries and sniffles she said, "I love you to Dad. I'm so sorry."

"We have dealt with your transgressions, and you have my complete forgiveness," I mentioned to her in comfort as I continued to embrace her. I planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, and whispered how proud I was of her.

Her arms grasped the material of my shirt, as she cried out her misery. I recalled a catchy little tune Edward was working on earlier this month, and began humming that softly to her. She seemed appreciative of it, and when she regained her composure, she gave me a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Dad." She rose from my lap, and studied me for a moment.

She shook her head slightly, as a look of disapproval crossed her face. I moved a hand through my hair self-consciously, as my little fashion aware pixie gazed at me in contemplation. I knew by her look that something was wrong, and cautiously began to do a quick check of my wardrobe. Buttons in the right holes, check. Alice suddenly flew from the study, and I heard her in my bedroom. I rose from the chair curiously and followed her. I made it halfway there when I saw her returning.

She thrust a forest green shirt into my hands and said, "Dad, you need to change that shirt." I could feel the dampness through the material, and glanced down to see that the venom had made a less than pleasant discoloration on the front. I could only hope it washed well, but I thanked her for the shirt, and returned to my suite to change. It was not my modesty I worried about, but her own as I wished to give her the privacy she needed to dress.

I moved back to the study, and saw her jeans still lying in a heap upon the floor. I dipped my hand into the bowl of ice, as it was starting to smart something fierce. Once more, I wondered if I would be able to handle the rest of the punishments. I have now finished five spankings, and had three more to go.

I wished to give Jasper some time with his wife before I called him. He would need to cool off more than my other children, as he detested my punishing his mate. He had learned to accept it, but it was harder for him to do so as I had not been their Sire. I hope Jasper can eventually become comfortable with this, as Alice has.

My little black-haired pixie burst into the study wearing a blue blouse and a pair of white yoga pants. She grimaced at her jeans, and picked them up while admitting, "I knew what to expect today, and still I thought jeans would be fine." She turned to me and her voice became more serious as she affirmed, "from now on, I am telling you everything. I do not ever want to repeat that." I agreed with a nod of my head. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and then whispered low so only we could hear, "good luck with mom tonight, you will need it." With that, she turned to leave, and offered me a friendly wave as she headed off to rejoin the rest of the family.

I had no clue what she spoke of, but I made a quick call to the florists.


	11. Momma Bear

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter discusses the spanking of adult children.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Momma Bear**

******************_Saturday, July 16, 2011_**

The bowl now held mostly water. I removed my hand from the basin, and gave it a cursory examination. I stretched out my fingers, poked at my palm, and compared it with the size of my other hand. It was slightly bigger, and painful to the touch. I needed more ice. I rose from the desk, grabbed the bowl, and headed into the kitchen. I poured out the water and went into the walk-in freezer for some more cubes. I leaned against a large block of ice, and I soon realized how great that felt. I held it there for nearly ten minutes, and then refilled the bowl with cubes. Upon stepping out of the freezer, I noticed my wife standing in the kitchen.

The refrigeration unit prevented my sensing Esme's approach, so I was rather surprised to see her. "Esme," I greeted joyfully, "How long have you been waiting here? I was unable to detect your presence from the freezer," I explained. I placed the bowl down on the counter, and moved toward my lovely wife. Something was not quite right, as Esme did not attempt to return my greetings. Alice's words came back to haunt me.

"Carlisle, we need to talk," she said tiredly. Her voice was disconcerting, and those four words often meant an uncomfortable conversation. I had very little idea about what could have caused this, but had little doubt I would soon find out. She now noticed the bowl, and glanced from it to my right hand. I felt slightly awkward, and quickly shoved my hand into my pocket. She glared to me, as her arms folded over her chest. I stared blankly to her, having no idea what I did wrong.

I motioned to the freezer and informed my wife, "That unit is nearly sound proof, and would make a good place for us to hold our discussion. The music is suitably muted, and if we spoke low enough there is little trouble of being detected on the security camera." I returned to the refrigeration unit and pulled open the door. I held it for Esme, as she brushed past and entered the freezer. I quickly followed, and made sure the door clicked behind us. I enquired with a calmness I no longer felt, "Esme, what troubles you so?"

"Enough Carlisle, I do not want to see or hear anymore chastisements today. It is too much for you, me, and the children. You cannot continue to do this," Esme pleaded. I took in a deep breath, as I had feared something like this would happen. I looked to her dubiously, and thought to speak when she began, "Carlisle, you are in pain and the children suffer humiliation knowing everyone can hear them."

I gazed into the loving eyes of my wife and attempted to reassure her, "Esme, I knew this would be tough on us all. I would expect the children are less humiliated, as they know everyone is on the receiving end. I should hope they would be more supportive of one another." With a shrug of my shoulders, I quickly dismissed any concern about myself as I mentioned, "Honey, there are only three more to go. I do not wish to neglect my fatherly duties, and I feel there is little reason for you to worry about me. The waiting is worse than the actual punishment, and the children will appreciate getting it over."

Esme looked to me and gave an exasperated sigh as she closed the distance between us. She reached for my right arm, and tugged my hand from the pocket without any resistance. Her frown deepened while she examined my palm, and held it in her left hand. She gazed into my eyes as I saw her right hand move upwards, and I knew what to expect. I sucked in unneeded breath and watched as her hand came crashing down on the surface of my swollen palm. I attempted to hide any sign of pain, but my masseter muscle gave me away as I clenched my teeth. It flexed outwards from my cheek, as if a beacon for the world to see. Esme released my hand and stated with an arched brow, "little reason to worry about you? Carlisle, do you consider this fine? That was a light swat to your hand, and you are near tears. How do you expect to go through with three more chastisements?"

"Esme," I said in a quiet voice, "I am nowhere near so bad as you think" I gently removed my hand from hers, and crossed my arms over my chest as I admitted, "I plan on using my left hand for the next ones." I knew more than ever that I needed to carefully word what I was about to say, and glanced to the security camera wondering if it was on. Esme protecting the children is one thing, but when she turns her maternal concern to me, it becomes nearly impossible to reason with her. I stood to my full height, and spoke in an authoritative tone, "Esme, it is my responsibility to protect my family, and sometimes this requires enforcement of rules, or punishment for the breach of them. If I allowed our children to run amok without adequate consequences, then I will have failed in my duty as a father. Esme, my hand is a minimal sacrifice. I must protect my family, even if it is from their own actions."

"Is that so? This sounds very similar to a couple of conversations we had only last week." Esme stated accusingly. She folded her arms over her chest, and gazed to me in challenge, as if daring me to object. "Carlisle, I want you to consider carefully your next words to me." I studied her body language curiously. Her lips pressed tightly, and her movements were stiff. This combined with the agitated posture made me well aware that she would not easily back down.

"Yes, I believe it is a small sacrifice." I asserted firmly. I placed my hand upon her shoulder and spoke words of comfort to my wife as I mentioned, "Esme, I hate having to do this more than you can imagine. I realize the pain you are in, and this troubles me. I know of no way to offer the privacy our children need, or to make this easier on our family." She had earlier promised me her support, but I figured now was not the time to mention such things.

"I see," she mused accusingly as her gaze hardened on me. "Carlisle, I worry so much about you. If you plan to use your other hand as you have said, then what will you do for the next couple of days when unable to touch anything? I do not want to see you in this kind of pain, and the horrors our children have suffered today are beyond anything reasonable. The humiliation is too much." She growled in frustration as she accused me, "Carlisle, you are not listening. Why are you so stubborn? Enough is enough, and I want you to stop the punishments."

"Esme, I will return shortly," I stated to my wife, as I turned to leave. "Please, forgive my sudden departure, as I need to organize my thoughts before we continue our conversation." I ran a hand through my hair as I gazed longingly to my wife and admitted, "I regret every word spoken between us in anger. I am currently feeling frustrated, and do not wish to further hostilities between us." I swallowed deeply as I gazed to my wife seeking her understanding.

Esme sighed discontentedly as she waved me off, "if you feel that you must, then go with my blessing." She turned a concerned gaze to me as she mentioned, "Carlisle, I do worry about you. Please do not be long, but if you are it would make me feel better knowing your location." Her own gaze softened as she looked to me with loving eyes.

I smiled affectionately to my passionate wife. Even when upset with me, she still cares and worries. With these thoughts running through my mind I gently cupped the back of her head and kissed her gently. "I will come back shortly, but I will call if I need more time." I tried to offer her a reassuring smile as I left the freezer.

Renesmee and the wolves were arriving as I entered the foyer, and I quickly bent down to give my granddaughter a hug and kiss in greeting. I smiled warmly to her and mentioned to Leah, "You have my gratitude. Jacob ordered pizza, and everyone is on the third floor watching movies." I ruffled Renesmee's hair as Esme returned from the Kitchen. Nessie gave her Grandmother an affectionate hug in greeting, and then scampered after the wolves.

The hurried steps of our son immediately grabbed our attention, as Edward stopped before us in a state of panic. He looked to his mother pleadingly, and chanced a glance to me before quickly averting his eyes. He swallowed deeply and with a beseeching gaze to his mother informed us, "Renesmee has returned." We had not moved from our place near the elevator, and Edward would have heard our conversation with her. That was not the point he wished to make.

Esme reached out for Edward, and took him into her arms as she embraced him. She lowered her voice, as if speaking to a young child, "Edward, now is not a good time to speak of this, as your father was just heading out to gather his thoughts. We had just been discussing the matter, and once he returns from his walk, we plan to continue. " She gazed into his eyes, and gently ran her fingers through his hair as he nodded his head slowly. He glanced to me, and when I noticed, he promptly averted his gaze.

I glanced to my wife, and with a defeated sigh I stated, "Esme, would you please let the children know there will be no further punishments tonight." Turning to Edward I placed a hand upon his shoulder and explained, "I am unable to administer your chastisement with Renesmee present, nor do I wish for her to leave the building knowing someone followed Esme and Bella. You will still receive what you have earned, but not tonight." To spank Edward while his daughter is within hearing range would cause my son immeasurable grief, and was something I could not tolerate. A glance to Edward confirmed he read my last thoughts as well, and whatever panic he held before dissipated immediately. He smiled warmly to me, and this time his gaze was not averted when I noticed.

Momma Bear had won this round.


	12. Hotel Reparations

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**A/N:** I wrote a chapter update, which never made it into this story. I posted it as a one shot instead, as it is mostly smut and not a good fit with this narrative. 'Carlisle Gets Frisky' The first paragraph will sum up that other story as if it happened off camera.

**Point of View: **The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Hotel Reparations**

******************_Monday, July 18, 2011_**

Esme and I had some private time yesterday, which enabled me to gain her forgiveness for my verbal blunder about a certain G-String. She ignored me at first, so it took some planning on my part to gain her attention. With the help of a few procured items, I put on a private striptease for her. My surprise purchase made it all the more special, and she quickly forgave me. Unfortunately, we lost control of our animalistic natures, and our make up session caused much destruction to our personal bedroom suite. We destroyed the bed, dresser, and mirror. We also accidentally smashed through the bedroom door.

I requested a meeting with hotel management to discuss and pay for the damages to our suite. I hope that this will not result in another eviction. I may have to pay a great deal of money to avoid a public scandal, as the media does love to write about wealthy brats who go about destroying hotel rooms. None of the damage was intentional. I also have none to blame other than myself, as I was somehow involved in every destructive act. This fact provided much amusement for those of my family.

The scent of another vampire wafted up to me from the foyer, as George alerted me to the arrival of hotel management. Curiously, I made my way down to the foyer, and had little idea of what to expect. Standing proudly by the mechanical device was a tall vampire wearing a charcoal grey suit, blue shirt, and a matching tie. He wore his chin length hair slicked back into a ponytail much like Steven Segal used to wear his. I stared to him curiously, and noticed the colour contacts he wore. Stiffly I introduced myself.

"It is good to finally meet you, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am Spencer Thorpe, the manager of this hotel. You requested to speak with me?" His gaze fell upon me, as he studied me curiously. He sniffed at the air and turned to me as he enquired, "What is that horrible smell?" He gave me a look of accusation as he stated, "it is strongest here in the suite. None of the humans are able to detect it, and I know members of your coven do not create this stench. What else do you have up here?"

"That is rather rude," I replied condescendingly. "What you have so aptly detected are the humans we brought with us. They raise many dogs. This is not why I have asked you here; although I admit a few other questions have come to mind since your arrival. Let us speak of these matters in private." I motioned to the second floor study, as that room remained intact.

I took one of the chairs from along the wall, and moved it into a place before the desk. I offered that to the man, as I took the one behind the desk. He accepted the chair, and gently placed his hands upon his lap. In the privacy of the study he dropped all pretense of humanity and questioned, "Carlisle, why is your coven in New York?"

I leaned forward on the chair, and folded my hands out before me upon the desk. Curiously, I studied the man under my gaze and enquired, "I wish to know more about you, before I venture into that. You are older than my coven, but younger than myself. I find it strange that I have not heard you. Have you gone by a different name?"

The raven-haired vampire shook his head slowly as he admitted, "no, though I lived in Paris for a fair bit of time, and cannot recall ever having run into you personally." Suddenly he changed topics and said, "Aro spoke of you, and I understand you are fixing a rather public situation those of your coven created." A perplexed expression crossed my face as I stared to the man, as an uneasy feeling overcame me. He began to explain, "George knows what we are, as he too works for the Volturi." With a sly grin, he raised his hand to show everything around him and mentioned, "The Volturi owns this hotel."

I now began to understand the unfolding of recent events. This Glamorous Twelve phenomenon was just a New York hype situation that the rest of America did not seem overly concerned with. We have been checking the internet daily, and most mentions have come from New York sources. Until now, I had little idea of how the Volturi even found out. Curiously, I enquired of the man, "George is human, how is it that he works for the Volturi?"

"George is from Volterra." He studied me curiously before speaking once more, "he was one of the humans brought in to work under the pretense of being turned into a vampire. He served Marcus much as he does you today. George is an intensely loyal man, and Marcus saw this in him through his gift. George would die for Marcus, before he would betray them. He also has another asset that serves the interest of the Volturi well, though he is unaware of this gift. While still a human he has, the instinctive ability to understand which people will speak of what they know, and which ones will not. He is the one we use to hire the staff for this hotel."

I sat back seemingly quite stunned with this information. I stared to the man before me and enquired, "Why is he not already a vampire?" I thought back to the brief conversations that I had with George, and I had to admire the man all the more.

"George refused the gift of immortality. He sees the pain of his Master Marcus, and though very loyal to him does not wish to end up like him. Aro touched George and read this from him, and Marcus suggested that his loyalties to the Volturi might alter if a forced change occurred. For this reason, George remains a human, though he receives tremendous compensation for the work he does and Aro hopes to change his mind. He is one of the eyes of New York, and it is he who informs Aro of matters about our kind." His gaze leveled to me as he admitted, "he recognized your coven from the Glamorous Twelve photos, and he contacted the Volturi shortly after their arrival at our hotel."

My masseter muscle flexed outwards from my cheek as I clenched my teeth with that bit of information. Venom swirled in my mouth. I could feel my inner beast yearning for release, but I had to control it. I enquired in a calm I no longer felt, "So he is here to spy on us? Does he have cameras set up around the place to catch us in any indiscrete actions, or is he the one who followed my mate and Bella the other day?" I leaned back into my chair and folded my arms over my chest as I enquired, "What is your role? Why are you here, and what do you do?"

Spence quickly responded, "Do not blame George, as his actions more than likely saved your coven from destruction. He keeps the media from the building, and he informed Aro that the situation was not yet dire. He believed it could be contained, and Aro agreed to give you the opportunity Carlisle. George is working for the good of the vampire world, and the Volturi does not wish your coven destroyed. Apparently, Aro has a purpose for you, or members of your group. I do not know." He began to discuss my last set of questions by informing me, "I manage all that the Volturi need when they stay in New York." With a motion to the suite he mentioned, "You are in their suite."

"I hope they haven't become too attached to the furniture," I admitted with a grimace. Spence chuckled at that bit of information, and enquired about the damage. He pulled out a pen and pad of paper, as I began to list off the problem areas. "The upstairs study has a wall in need of repair. There is a human sized impression made in it. The desk will need replacing, and there is a hole in the floor. The main master suite needs a new door, a new bed, a dresser, and a mirror."

Spence's eyes widened as I listed off the damage, and he gazed to me curiously. "That is a lot of destruction for the few days you have been here. The devastation in the master suite is understandable, but what happened to the study," he enquired curiously. Naturally, another vampire would see nothing wrong with mates demolishing a bedroom.

I clasped my hands before me, as they lay upon the desk. In a calm voice, I explained to my fellow vampire, "members of my coven broke my rules, and I needed to deliver adequate punishment. The damage in the study is the result of those efforts." He stared to me incredulously as he enquired about my coven. Had they challenged me? I shook my head and mildly replied, "They do not challenge my authority, but my punishments are a private matter and not ones I wish to discuss."

"Yes, of course. I understand," Spence stated quickly, as likely he decided it better not to know this information. "I'll tell George of what we need, and he'll have the contractors brought to your suite. We handle everything discretely, of that you have my word. George knows of your situation with the Glamorous Twelve, and is here to offer aid to you. It is the wish of Aro that you succeed in your mission Carlisle, and George has every intention of seeing to it that you do."

I rose from my chair and offered the man, "you have my credit card on file, and may bill the costs for the damages on it." I considered our conversation and realized my boys were waiting too long for their punishments. With thoughts on Jasper's chastisement I gazed to the man and stated, "I need my car in a half hour. Can you arrange with the valet to have it ready for me?"

"Carlisle, I will let George know to bill your card, and the valet shall be informed immediately. Do you have need of me or my services?" I thanked the man fondly, and with a nod, he turned to leave. "Enjoy your stay here, Carlisle." He paused, and turned back to me with a mischievous grin as he said, "The next time you spank those of your coven, you may wish to use dance music instead. That would blend better than the stuff you chose."

I stared to him with a look of horror, and this time he held the upper hand as he revealed my method. I realized my children also heard him, and that did not bode well. I sat back in my chair and gazed up to the man curiously. "Did those in the lobby hear what went on here the other day?" That was not the only question I had, as I also enquired of him, "why is it that we have failed to notice your presence?"

Spence grinned to me and added, "Do not worry. Human ears could not detect or distinguish the sounds. I will hand it to you though, as that seemed a very effective punishment. I heard the screams from my office, and it took a few spankings before I understood what you did." I smirked to the man, and glanced to my hand in confirmation to his assumption. He answered my question by explaining, "I never use the lobby or the front quarter where the guests arrive. My office location is elsewhere in this building. It would do poorly to attract the wrong type of clients. You will scent my presence in the elevator for some time now, as I used that today."

"I see, and I appreciate your discussing these matters with me," I mentioned to the man. I once more rose from my desk, and this time I led him out of the suite. Before he parted, I finally answered his question by saying, "My children were here on vacation with their friends." Oddly enough, the man seemed approachable, and possibly even likeable. I had to consider the information provided. Does my coven still need to avoid everyone, or is it possible to exist yet with humans? I did have much to consider. Fortunately, I had the time to do so, as I recently received word that the hospital accepted my resignation.


	13. Major Whitlock Pays his Dues

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Major Whitlock Pays his Dues**

**********************_Monday, July 18, 2011_**

I saw Spencer Thorpe out, and immediately headed upstairs to my study. I closed the door, and took a seat behind the desk. In normal conversational volume, I called out, "Jasper, I wish to see you and Emmett in my study." I had to roll my eyes as I heard Emmett curse in a volume nearly low enough to avoid detection.

Emmett and Jasper arrived at the same time, and I motioned them to the chairs before the desk. Neither of them looked overly pleased with being here, and in all honesty neither was I. With a calm voice I mentioned, "You are each owed a chastisement. I can give George a call, and he can have the staff leave the suite. That is not my preference, as our entire family, the wolves, and Spencer are all able to hear what goes on. Another option is to go hunting with you, and find a secluded area in the forest where we can handle this. What would you guys prefer?"

Emmett folded his arms over his chest as he thundered loudly, "what does it matter? Everyone heard, hell the whole bloody city heard. Spence, the Volturi, and everyone else know. Let's just get it done with, or scrap it altogether." He glanced around the room and then back to me before asking equally loudly, "where is Edward, shouldn't he be getting his ass busted to?"

Jasper's look to Emmett was priceless. He stared to his brother, and scoffed at him as he said, "Father, I earned a punishment and I will accept whatever you decide." Emmett received another glare, as Jasper uttered the word, "Coward."

"Hunting it is then, and Spencer should have the valet with our SUV out front. Grab whatever you need, as we will be out there for a few hours." I turned my gaze to Emmett as I rose from my chair and mentioned in a low volume, "lower your voice Emmett, there is no reason for everyone to know what we say in my study. I am certain Renesmee heard you. Do not discuss punishments around her, as she is yet a child." My gaze hardened on my son as I added in an equally quiet voice, "Especially when you mention her father's name." I mentally informed Edward to expect his punishment tomorrow.

Something was really eating at Emmett, as I could not recall him being so obnoxious. I made a mental note to discuss that with him later, and led my boys down to the main lobby. Our suite does not have any of those small individually wrapped bars of soap, but instead has the perfume and oil variety that the women love. I asked at the desk for a few of the smaller bars, and housekeeping brought me a half-dozen. I tossed one to Emmett and suggested, "Keep it close. I expect you to unwrap it, and place it in your mouth if I hear another cuss."

I gazed to Emmett, as he stuffed the soap quickly into the pocket of his pants. His eyes darted around the lobby, as if to make sure none heard what I said. We walked outside, and I saw the chosen SUV. The Range Rover with a supercharged V8 engine stood waiting for us. I glanced over to my Bear of a son and saw the excitement in his eyes, and he eagerly approached the SUV. I thanked the valet, picked up my keys, and tossed them to Emmett as I enquired, "care to drive?"

"Definitely," Emmett enthused as he caught the keys and charged to the driver's side. I moved to the front passenger seat and Jasper climbed in behind us. The engine fired up, and the SUV squealed out of the entryway headed for the street. Emmett shouted out the open window, "New York, here we come!" Jasper laid in the backseat laughing at his brother's antics, and I sat up front feeling for the entire world like an old man in a child's playground. Oddly enough, I am only three physical years older than Emmett, and four more than Jasper. I struggled with my belt and eventually got it on. I noticed my sons quickly did the same once my belt clicked.

"Emmett, slow down, and stop shouting like a maniac," I scolded my son, and then instructed, "Take us to Sun Down, as we can park the car and go hunting. There is plenty of forest land further to the North." Silence fell upon the car as my boys looked from each other and back to me. I picked up a small slip of paper left on the dash and mentioned, "Yes, I am fully aware of your eviction from that camping area. They should have little problem with our going for a day visit, but I will speak with them if they do.

"Dad," Emmett quickly began to explain, "I don't think we can go back. You know, that isn't such a good idea, and how many people go camping in these luxury SUVs? Seriously, I mean, think of it and that ranger Dick would be on our tail faster than you can say Dick."

Jasper snorted through his laugher and mentioned, "Emmett, stop fussing like a coward. The ranger wasn't so bad, he just didn't like you two. Dad and I will be fine, and maybe he'll tolerate you."

Emmett pulled on the highway and kicked the SUV into overdrive as he grinned to Jazz, "Start counting." I had no idea what they were talking about, or what they were counting. Emmett drove slightly faster than the others on the road, after a while Jasper called out a number over a hundred, and it seemed that Emmett sped up.

I glanced over to the speedometer and noticed we were doing almost one and a half times the speed limit. "Emmett, pull over. If you cannot drive at a reasonable speed, then I do not wish for you to drive at all."

Emmett slowed down remarkably quickly as he apologized, "I'm sorry Pops, just got carried away. I'm fine now. I'm driving nice and slow like an old woman, just for my old man." I had to roll my eyes at this comment, but we soon arrived at Sun Down. Emmett pulled up, and we paid for the day visitation rate.

We found a place to park, and went for a walk into the woods. When we were sure of our privacy, we took off at a quick run, and kept close to the Green River area. We found an area where the water ran noisily against the rocks, and when we sniffed the site, we could find no recent traces of human activity. "This will do nicely," I mentioned to my boys. I turned to Emmett and said, "Go and hunt. Give us a couple of hours, and then return. Make sure to dispose properly of the corpses, as this is a protected area and it must look like an animal attack."

Emmett gave Jasper a sympathetic glance, as waves of anxiety began crashing into me. I too could not help but to feel for my southern soldier. "Sure thing Dad," Emmett offered, and then called to Jasper as he said, "Good luck Jazz, and you are going to need it. I'm going to find me a bear!"

Jasper glanced to me, and dutifully began to remove his pants. He slipped them over his boots, and folded them neatly on a small boulder. "Sir."

I turned to Jasper, and located an uncomfortable looking and rotting tree stump. Fortunately, my skin is stronger than it, so I sat down hard and with my force crushed it into a slightly more comfortable shape. At least for those with butts similar in size and shape as my own. I motioned to a spot to the right of me, and Jasper immediately came over. I folded my hands over my lap, so he did not lean just yet. "Jasper, tell me why I am about to spank you," I enquired curiously.

"I directly disobeyed and disrespected the orders of my coven leader and father." I was thankful he added that last bit. "I am also getting it for brawling with those drunken idiots who deserved to have sense beat into them." I glanced up to him curiously at the last mention, and motioned for him to continue. "I, um, Sir I have no excuse. I knew my grounding. Our punishment was for showing ourselves as vampires before the mortals, but what I find ironic is the first time we break it we end up doing just that by getting into a brawl with a large group of them. It was more than just the fight, as we used our abilities to charm the mortals and then became the Glamorous Twelve. The irony is sad, when you think about it."

I nodded my head in agreement and patted my lap for him. He looked at it, but did not move. This surprised me, as of all my children Jazz is the last I would ever expect to refuse such an order. "Jasper, that was not a request," I informed him sternly.

"Sir, ah, I just wanted to talk a moment," Jasper mentioned quietly. "I do not think it fair that Jake got to bend over your desk, and I have to go over your lap. I was a Major in the Confederate army. I will take my punishment just fine, but not over your knee. I won't do that again."

"No child of mine bends over the desk," I stated with firmness in my voice. "That is an impersonal way to spank, and I will hear no more of this foolishness. Jacob is an entirely different matter, and what you heard in that study was for his ears alone. He is a wolf with shared memories, and he changed during the spanking." I rolled my eyes as I admitted, "could you imagine me with a wolf cradled on my lap? Jazz, lay over my knee."

Jasper folded his arms firmly against his chest and said, "No, I will not do it. Dad, I think you are being unreasonable. If you must spank me as a punishment, then at least you could let me stand and take it like a man. Please do not make me go over your lap like a little child. I received the whip and floggings on my back when I was human. Dad, I am not a child."

I knew Jacob's punishment would cause problems, and I rose from the stump. My hand lurched outwards toward my son, and I planted it firmly on his shoulder. I attempted to make it a gesture of comfort as I spoke to him calmly, "Jasper, I cannot force you to go over my lap." Physically I likely could, but that was not the point I wished to make. "However, I will not spank you in any other position, and you can explain to your siblings why you took the coward's way out of your punishment."

Jasper's eyes opened wide as he uttered in a nearly menacing tone, "that was dirty." I returned to my seated position. A smirk formed on his lips as he gazed to me and said, "Well played. One of these days we'll get you to come around and see it our way, Dad." I could easily see that his tension had lessened when he stopped calling me Sir and referred to me once more as Dad. This made little sense to me, unless Jasper intended on asking that question and was nervous of doing so. Reluctantly my Southern soldier lay over my lap.

I sniffed the air to make sure we were still alone, and swiftly removed his boxers. Unfortunately the material tore, so when I removed them they truly were no more. I took in a deep breath as I stared to the material in my hands, and muttered, "Jazz, I'm sorry. I did not mean to do that." Clothing is so fragile, and tears easily with our strength.

Jasper grinned to me as in impish expression crossed his face, "Oh yeah Dad, don't worry none. Alice will love to buy more, and I can just tell everyone how excited you were to get my pants off."

I groaned and asked, "Are you trying to get us both in trouble with our mates. What exactly do you think they would assume we were doing?"

"Your mate might," Jasper howled in delight, "but mine knows better. See, Alice's premonitions let her know so she has no reason to worry.

I smirked to him and mentioned, "My mate knows me better than that." Thankfully, as that is the last possible thing I would ever wish to fight with Esme about. Our bond is very strong, as are those of all mated vampires. Every cell in my being yearns for her, and the time spent away from one another is sometimes the hardest. Leaving thoughts of my wife, I had to focus on my half-naked son over my lap. I thought of using the same type of high-speed vampire spank with Jasper, as I did with Edward and Emmett earlier.

Normally I did a form of vamp spank, but at a reduced speed. Today I would try mixing it with the ultra speed of fifteen swats per second, and the slower paced swats. He has such a high resolve that I fear abusing him most times I spank. If the vampire speed does minimal damage with greatest pain, then that should work out nicely on Jasper to combine it with the others. I want the spankings to send a message, and have no wish to harm my children.

Sensing he was ready, I began the spanking. The sun glowed brightly above us, but the trees provided us with some cover. I hoped that the water would drown out the other noises from mortal ears.

I completed my warm up, and understandably, Jasper made no sign of pain whatsoever. I opted to do the next five seconds with vampire speed spanks of fifteen per second. By the third second, I felt his grip tighten on my ankle, and his entire body became extremely rigid. By the fifth, he wailed loudly. I paused at this point and mentioned, "We are not yet done, but this is a short reprieve." I then started spanking again. This time each spank had a second or two between it, and I did a round of ten.

His pain level was rather high from the initial speed of the first few seconds. He kicked furiously with his legs to rid himself of the discomfort. I had to hold my breath, as dirt encased us in a cloud of dust. To the right a large whole began to form in the ground. I continued for another round, as I peppered spanks randomly across his backside.

Jasper stretched out his body like Superman, as if about to fly off my lap at anytime. He failed at whatever he intended to do with the move, and quickly resumed the kicking of his legs and flailing on my lap. His hands reached out, and he began grabbing at the grasses and the ground, whatever he could grasp. He desperately clutched the soil, and tried to yank himself off my lap.

He had pulled himself forward, so I raised my left leg a bit and gained access to his sit spots. I rained down smacks on these sensitive areas where the butt meets the thigh, and adjusted my spanks to include one second of speed spank on each cheek, and then a couple of regular spanks. The speed spanking sent him over the edge, as he screamed like a wild animal and thrust himself into the air. He pushed down on my lap with a tremendous amount of force.

He caused me the most pain I have ever experienced to date. I threw him off my lap and howled breathlessly, as all the wind in my lungs spontaneously released with the impact. It sounded more like a high-pitched whine. Tears ran down my dirt-streaked cheeks. The thrusting of my hands into my groin failed to aid me as the feeling of a thousand razors ran from there to my abdomen at the same time as feeling a wrecking ball plow into my gut repeatedly. It felt like I was ripping from the inside out, the pain absolutely overcame my senses. I even felt the ache near my spine. I squealed loudly, as I moaned and folded into a fetal position grabbing my family jewels in utter agony. I rolled around on the ground, doing almost anything I could think of to stem the pain. Nothing was working to squelch it, and for a moment, the thought of having them removed briefly crossed my mind. Only briefly mind you.

I felt the firm hands of my son, as he grabbed me from behind and tried to get me into a seated position leaning against him. He held me tightly, while I still curled up into a tight ball gasping. My eyes squeezed tight, as I fought wave after wave of abdominal pain. My body responded by attempting to throw up, but I had not consumed anything since I last forced myself to choke up the contents in my stomach. Fortunately, no mortals walked in on the scene, or they might have thought it odd to see a half naked man with another curled up against his lap and chest. It hurt like a bugger!

"Dad, Dad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, Dad, oh gad, are you alright? Dad?" Jasper could feel my emotional pain through his link, and I felt waves of comfort come over me. It did not help with the pain, but I appreciated it never the less. I could not speak yet, as the throbbing pretty much held my full concentration. My eyes squeezed tightly, and my face scrunched up in agony.

I heard the fast steps of another's approach, and knew it was Emmett. "Shit," he said as he came to a nearby stop. I cannot say what he was doing, as I had my eyes firmly closed. "What the hell did you do Jazz man," he enquired curiously before admitting, "I didn't know what had happened, but it didn't sound normal." He stared down at me and muttered, "Damn, did you try to kill Dad or something?" I heard him cursing, but no longer seemed to care.

It felt as if I would rip from the inside out, tear myself to pieces if I dared to move. If I stood, will something inside me split? No, that is not possible, but those thoughts crossed my mind. I had to get this under control. I gasped through gritted teeth, "Jasper, get dressed and go hunt. Return as soon as you can, as we are going straight back to the hotel." I managed to get myself into a seated position, though the pain seemed more if I tried to straighten. I managed to say, "Jasper, it is ok. This was an accident, and I realize that. I love you son, but you need to hunt."

Jasper threw his pants on, and for a moment forgot about his sensitive backside. The material pulled up against his tender flesh and reminded him instantly. He hissed loudly through his teeth while rubbing at his backside. My eyes were open by this time, and I saw the pain he was in. Desperately I wished to comfort him, but it appeared today he was comforting me.

Emmett looked to me and then to his brother as he mentioned, "hell with that. Dad, I've been kicked there plenty of times as a human, and even a few times as a vamp. Don't even pretend to lessen the pain." He approached me, and smirked as he watched his brother rubbing at his backside. "Damn, you're lucky Dad didn't kill you for that Bro. Meet you at the SUV, I've got Dad." Jasper was less reluctant to leave, but Emmett took over. He went to hunt as ordered.

Emmett leaned over, and picked me up easily in his arms. I was starting to feel better now, though did not object to his help. My ego might have said something, but my reason agreed with my son. I cannot even imagine the force Jasper used, as he did it in a state of panic and with all his might. I was afraid to look down there, but I felt the venom. I had wetness around my groin. This caused me concern, as we neither bleed nor urinate. I did not relish what I had to look forward to.

Emmett carried me to the SUV, and we happened to see a ranger truck parked behind it. "Dad, I think we have trouble," My son mentioned as he slowed down. "Dad, can you walk. This is the ranger that busted us." He waved and offered the man a bright smile as he said, "Ranger, so nice to see you again."

I glanced down to the front of my pants, and did not notice any visible wet spots. That was fortunate, and I tried to imagine what type of damage I had. I could see a potential tear in my flesh, and hoped that was all. Surely, it would feel much different if it tore off. There would be much more venom if that was the case. The entire area was in agony, so I was not quite able to diagnose it without looking. I am not sure I wanted to. It hurt to move, but we took it slowly. I walked stiffly, and approached our SUV.

The ranger walked toward us in agitation as he said, "I thought I told you punk kids to leave our park and not come back." He gazed to me curiously, and with accusation in his voice asked, "Have you been drinking or something?"

I swallowed deeply, and stood to my full height with a wince. I want to say that I pretended there was no pain, but the agony was too great and I fell to my knees moaning with my hands pressed firmly in my groin. That movement used in stretching to my full height was too much. Venom tears pricked at my eyes, as I wiped my arm over my now mud smudged face. The dirt Jasper kicked up covered me, and helped greatly in making a first impression with the man.

Emmett worriedly bent down beside me and said, "Dad, Dad, are you alright? Oh gad, I should have carried you. I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. Dad, I'll call mom!" My eyes widened at his last statement and I shook my head desperately. "Ok, no mom then. He shouted loudly, Jasper hurry up!" He winced to the ranger, but his attention was mainly on me.

The ranger suddenly reconsidered as he kneeled to the ground beside me, "what happened?" I rolled my eyes to the man, and he admitted, "I kind of guessed that, I'm sorry man. You need some ice or something?" Turning to Emmett he enquired, "This is your father?" He asked me, "You're his dad?"

Emmett nodded his head to the man as he said, "yeah, this is my pops. He is a physician, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He ran his hand through my hair and asked, "Feeling any better Dad?"

Physically I was feeling better, but emotionally this was rather humiliating. I swallowed venom and looked up to the ranger admitting, "I wished to apologize for the trouble my sons caused. They knew better than that."

"Dr. Cullen," he mentioned questioningly. He glared to Emmett and asked, "This is another of your tricks, isn't it boy? What the hell did you do to your friend?"

Jasper arrived as he heard the ranger, and hung his head as he admitted quietly, "I did this." He helped me to stand and offered, "It might be best if you lay in the back seat dad. Don't worry; I'll make sure Emmett doesn't speed."

I smirked to my son and pulled out my wallet for the ranger, "I am a mess, but I assure you Sir. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and these are my sons." I showed him my identification, and the papers revealing our familial adoptions.

Emmett said, "See, I wasn't lying. Not this time anyhow, this is my pops." I gazed to him curiously as he quickly informed me, "not that we lied, lied. The story I told was very interesting, but it wasn't a complete lie. Edward was there so you know he messed everything up."

The Ranger studied my family curiously, and his eyes fell back to me. He excused himself for a moment, and went to his truck where he pulled out a first aid kit and an instant ice pack. "Use this, or I guess since you are a doctor you know what to do." He offered me a smile and turned to Jasper. He paused, as he noticed my son absently rubbing his backside. When Jasper realized the ranger was looking at him, he stopped immediately. Curiously, the ranger enquired, "What did you do to hurt your father so badly.

Jasper would have blushed furiously if he could, instead he hung his head and mentioned, "I was a bad soldier, and didn't take my lick'n like a man." That was all he said, and it could have meant so many things. I could not even guess if the ranger understood a word of what my son said, as he stared to us with a perplexed expression on his face.

I ungracefully stuffed the ice pack down the front of my pants and mentioned, "Thank-you Ranger. I pulled out my wallet and pressed a fifty into his palm as I admitted, "these things are not cheap, and I appreciate you providing it more than you can possibly know." He smiled in understanding to me and we climbed into the SUV. Whatever it was my sons had done to him seemed completely forgotten, and he made no further fuss as we left.

I thought of my lovely wife. There is little chance of hiding this injury, so do I pretend it is not that bad or milk it for all it is worth?


	14. Healing

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter discusses the spanking of adult children.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Healing**

**************************_Monday, July 18, 2011_**

Emmett drove the SUV while Jasper insisted on sitting in the backseat with me. Typically, I greatly enjoy the extra sensitivity vampires have, but now, it only made things worse. I could not reason with Jasper, as he kept apologizing and trying to make amends. I lay on my side, curled in the fetal position with my head on Jasper's lap. He coddled me, much like Esme does to Edward when he is feeling down. I stuffed my hands inside my pants, as I gently inspected the damage caused. Obviously, I tried not to draw attention to myself while I did so.

Everything was still there, but the intense pain and throbbing made it impossible to distinguish where the cut might be located. The location was rather centralized, and I realized I would actually have to look to find that. The entire area ached. I moved to sit up, and felt a pang of pain shoot from my groin into my abdomen. Without reason, my body began a throwing up motion though there was nothing at all which could have possibly come out. I felt Jasper's hand upon my forehead and another on my back as he attempted to hold me steady. My dry heaves only made it feel worse, but Jasper's attention was helping. I sucked in my breath and gritted my teeth as I enquired, "What kind of premonition do you think Alice will have?"

"I don't know, but she will know you are in a lot of pain. She will tell mom," Jasper mentioned idly as I nodded my head in agreement. We were now in the city limits of New York, so I attempted a little more dignity and removed my hands from the inside of my pants. I slowly sat up, and buckled myself in while leaning forward with my head against the back of the front seat. My hands went back to my groin, as I pushed the ice pack against me.

"We look a mess," I admitted with a smirk to Jasper. Dirt covered us, and we had mud streaked faces from crying. I glanced to my charcoal grey pants and admitted, "The only clean areas on me are where I sat, and from the waist down to my knees." I glanced down to my crotch to adjust the icepack, and groaned at the large damp area that covered the front of my pants. "Oh, this is peachy. I looked badly before, but this just adds to it. I thought these things were not supposed to leak."

Emmett pulled up to a red light, and turned around to stare as he burst out laughing. "Need me to pull over pops?" I rolled my eyes and glanced to Jasper to see him laughing as well. "Seriously dad," Emmett called out, "that looks horrible. I don't mean to kid yah, but you walk somewhat hunched over now and you are very cautious of your groin. If you walk like that, and with that wet spot, you know everyone is going to think you have leaked and are very near to wetting yourself."

Jasper began unfastening his pants as he stared to me. "Dad, I'll trade pants with you. There is no reason for you to go in looking like that, and people won't even care if I do." I smiled to my son and shook my head at his generous offer. "I don't mind, anything at all Dad. I can carry you up to the suite," he offered sincerely.

I gazed to him curiously as I admitted, "Jasper, that is a nice gesture, but not something humans are very likely able to manage. We would draw attention, and that is not an ideal situation with us living in Hotel Volturi. We need to go back home, it is the only thing that makes sense." My sons both agreed, as I pulled out my cell and gave Esme a call. Jasper had been correct, as Alice saw the entire thing. I smirked to my son as I heard some of the details and mentioned quietly to him, "You should start answering your phone. Our little pixie is none too happy with you at the moment, and that is making it worse."

Apparently, he took my advice to heart, and thirty seconds later, I could hear him speaking softly to his mate. I had to sympathize with the guy, as few things are worse than when our mates are upset with us. Esme was curious to know what happened, and I gave her all the details. I did not keep anything from her, and mentioned my current dilemma with the condensation or leaky ice pack. I was not sure which it was, but either way it failed. Esme and Alice had a plan that seemed plausible.

We pulled up to the hotel, and Esme changed places with Jasper. Some day Emmett will tell of his horrible experience, as he chauffeured his parents around New York while they made out in the back seat. I gazed to my lovely wife, and noticed the red circles around her eyes and the signs of recent crying. I offered her an affectionate smile, and forced myself to sit normally in the seat. This caused a slight curl in my abdomen, and the ice pack moved upwards. I gladly accepted the new ice, and the plastic bags Esme brought with her. I filled one of the bags, and placed it over my groin. I did not even try to mask the pain, as I could see in Esme's eyes that she saw right through me. I placed a hand on her thigh and enquired, "Esme, are you alright?"

Esme swallowed as she mentioned, "Carlisle, I was so afraid. How are you holding up," she enquired and scooted over to my side of the bench. The middle compartment had already been removed earlier, so this made the feat all the easier. She wrapped her arms around my left one and curled up against me. I was not so fragile as to avoid comfort from my wife, and so removed my arm from hers and wrapped it snuggly over her shoulders. My right arm held the ice pack firmly against my groin, while my left wrapped around my wife. I returned the kiss affectionately. I pulled her into me, for a much more comfortable cuddle. The motion seemed to help her, as she smiled and leaned over to offer me a passionate kiss.

I heard a click from the front seat, and we turned to see Emmett adjusting the rear-view mirror. "Bad enough when Alice and Jasper do that kind of s... tuff back there. I don't need to see my parents doing it to. Ugh, I mean, guys. Next thing you know, no never mind. I can see you doing that too!" We laughed at our son's comments, as he pulled into a parking area. "Dad, think you can change now," he enquired curiously.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea," I admitted and turned to Esme to see what she brought me. I removed the ice from my groin, and heard my family chuckle. I looked down to my crotch, and now had a large wet patch that overflowed to the sides and had lines leading down to my hips and thighs. "That is one biological function I do not miss from my human days," I muttered as I too found the humor in what the ice did to my pants. "I will refrain from using ice until we get back to our suite."

The first item Esme brought out was a brush. I looked to her skeptically, as she said, "don't worry about a thing Carlisle, I've got this. Keep the ice on, and I'll do the rest." She lovingly brushed out my hair, and in the process removed much of the visible dirt. It actually looked normal. It felt disgusting, but at least it looked ok. She then pulled out a wet cloth from the hotel, and despite my not having pulled away from it; she placed a hand at the back of my head while she carefully washed my face. She then took care of my ears, neck, and arms.

Emmett broke out into laughter in the front seat as I could only imagine his thoughts. Esme helped me off with my shirt, and on with the new one. That was the easy part. I could have easily done the buttons myself, but she insisted. Who am I to complain about that? I removed the ice from my crotch, and stared to the pants. Dare I look? I glanced to Esme who seemed to understand, and she reached for the waist of my pants. My eyes shot wide, and I grabbed her hand before it could come any closer. I held it firmly, but lovingly as I mentioned, "please, let me do that. Esme, you excite me too much. Until I know what I am dealing with," I offered to her coyly, and she understood. She gave me a wolfish smile in return.

I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them easily enough. The next part required gyrations, which I was not yet ready to do. The pants would not come off, unless I leaned backward and thrust my pelvis into the air to get them past my butt. Forget that, as it was not happening. I gave the pants a good yank, and heard the material rip. Esme playfully rolled her eyes at me, and helped me on with my new pair of pants. She brought them to my feet, and helped work them to the knees. I sometimes forget how strong she is, as my wife easily assisted me in pulling them up to my thighs. I tore off my saturated boxers, and began a visible examination of myself. I swelled badly, and if I were human, that would be disconcerting. I did not know what that would do to a vampire, but I assumed our healing would take care of the problem.

I found instant relief to see that the injured area was not my most precious tool. I would be alright. The other and more painful bits needed tending, and I could now clearly see where the cut was. Esme smiled warmly, as she saw how relieved I looked at my personal discovery. I told her of my finding, and was in the process of spitting venom on my thumb to aid in the sealing of the cut when my wife stopped me. Esme placed her hand on mine and mentioned, "Carlisle, leave this to me." I sat back in the seat as my wife leaned over my lap, and began to clean my injury with her tongue. Oddly, that small amount of venom had not stung. If my visual inspection had not been enough, I now knew for sure that my cherished tool remained in good shape.

Emmett stared straight ahead as he groaned, "I can't believe you guys are doing this! Mom, Dad, really. Seriously, can't you wait until we get back to the hotel? Put a blanket on or something, ugh." Esme was busy, so I suggested that he just refrain from looking. Suddenly the cleaning was over, and I felt the horrendous burn as Esme applied her venom to seal the cut.

Venom from our mouths works to heal us, like boiling tar does on asphalt. However, it burns like nothing else, and suddenly I was on fire and I do not know which pain was worse! I flew up from the seat and wriggled around desperately to control the burn. I grabbed the sack of ice, and stuffed it against my swollen, and now burning testis. The fire was terrible! It was worse there than any bite or cut ever experienced on the other areas of my body. I squirmed on the seat, and waited for the ice to kick in. Emmett made no more jokes, as Esme sat back quietly. Thankfully, she did not warn me, as she knew what would happen. We all did.

The SUV rocked wildly. Vampire enhanced sensitivity made this much worse, and the small burn of a half-inch cut stung fiercely. The ice was no help on a venom burn, and the pain did not lesson. Both Esme and Emmett understood my struggle, and supported me in silence. I drew upon my vampire mental abilities, as I fought to regain control. No matter what posture I was in, or how frenzied my movements became, my wife made sure to maintain physical contact with me during my internal battle.

Just knowing she was there helped greatly, and in less than an hour I learned to manage the pain and to control myself. I waited another thirty minutes before I mentioned, "I am ready to return to the hotel." I gratefully gazed to my wife as I added, "I appreciate what you did for me. With your venom my cut should heal in a few days." I offered her an affectionate kiss, and attempted to act as if the past hour or so had not happened. I suspect the others did as well. My pants remained at my thighs, as I continued to use the ice.

Esme cuddled up to me. Her left hand moved over our bodies, as she grabbed some ice and gently held it against me. My wife is such a beautiful and wonderful woman. I felt my arousal increasing, and swallowed nervously. To go further would be a terrible idea. She seemed to realize this, and did very little else to increase my level of excitement. She even attempted to change the topic of conversation as she glanced to Emmett and back to me, "had you finished any of the punishments before this happened?"

Emmett now looked through the rear-view mirror curiously, as that is not something either Jasper or I discussed. With a nod of my head I mentioned, "Jasper's atonement is complete." I glanced to Emmett and admitted, "I do not know when I will get to you Emmett, but rest assured I do not plan to keep you waiting any longer than I have to."

"Uh, yeah, about that, pops. I'm thinking now that everyone had a spanking, and me and Eddie got it pretty bad, that maybe you might want to drop the second one," he glanced to me through the rear-view mirror, and I looked to Esme.

"Emmett, I am sorry you have to wait son, but this is something you have earned," Esme stated in a rather soothing voice. His mother's words easily dashed Emmett's hopes, because she is the one who he had hoped would change my mind. He shrugged his shoulders and added with a grin, "one of these times you guys will say yes. I keep hoping it is now, but don't worry. I'll ask again." She smiled proudly to me, and watched as I removed myself from the bundles of ice. Our hotel was quickly approaching, and I wished to arrive wearing my pants. She quickly assisted with that and enquired, "What happened out there?"

"I believe you Emmett, truly we know that is exactly what you'll do," I said playfully to my boy. Having the momentary Emmett reprieve, I returned to my wife's enquiry. That was not a question I wished to answer, but one I now knew I had to. I gazed into her eyes and admitted, "I was to blame." Emmett now stared into the backseat, as he saw the results of what happened out there. He seemed even more confused than Esme. Turning my gaze back to my lovely wife I mentioned, "I overdid the spanking. It was too brutal for Jasper to handle."

We both heard Emmet's response as he cursed in the front seat. "Watch that language," Esme called out to him. I would have reminded him of the soap, but did not wish to do so while he drove. Silence settled in the car, as my wife stared at me. She gave me no indication of her thoughts, and did not seem to have arrived at a decision. Slowly she began to speak, her words deliberate, "What do you mean, Carlisle? What exactly happened out there?"

Emmett wanted to know to, and he kept his mouth closed while waiting for me to respond. I sucked in my breath and mentioned, "I mixed the spanking with what Emmett and Edward had the other day, along with normal spanks. Emmett would have handled that, but the speed spank was too much for Jasper. I miscalculated," I admitted. "Jasper's resolve allows him to withstand the pain, as he mentally forces himself not to feel it. I removed that ability from him through the speed spank, and all he had left was the pain and no system in place to deal with it. He acted in the only way he knew how, and that was through escape. He attempted to lunge away from my lap, and in a state of panic missed my thigh and pushed with all his power against my groin. It was an accident."

Emmett spoke up now as he said, "I told you that was the worst punishment you ever gave me. Dad, I'm not kidding you. That was horrible! I kicked a hole in the floor it was that bad." He scratched behind his ear as he mentioned, "But the pain was gone almost instantly. Less than half an hour later I felt normal again, so I liked that part."

Esme said nothing at first. She stared to me, and listened to Emmett as he spoke of his experience. She continued to gaze to me without a word, while I worked at fastening my pants. I glanced to my wife as the hotel pulled into view, and she was still very hard to read. Eventually she took my hand in hers and mentioned, "You need to discuss this concern with Jasper. Carlisle, I understand why you have suddenly become so interested in the high pain and minimal damage spanking. You have not been the same since that day I thoroughly bruised you and gave you those contusions. I know that is what you are afraid of doing to our children."

Could my wife be correct? Did her chastisements make me afraid of spanking my children? I had to think of this, and sat back in contemplation. My father had horribly abused me, and yet that only ensured I would never repeat those actions with my children. How was this any different? I expected Esme to react in anger, but now what she said made the most sense. I had been afraid. After pondering the situation I began to realize why.

"Esme," I mentioned calmly as I gazed into her eyes, "you are wrong, though your words have made me understand. You have seen my scars left over from my human years, ones that should have healed but were too big to do so. Those were horrifying punishments, and I do not wish to give them to my children. I fear those, especially as I received them from a man who could never love me. Esme, you do love me, and you did exactly what I asked of you. You acted out of love, and yet I suffered. I feared becoming more like my father. I began to see the suffering my children go through, and could see no difference between that and what I suffered. It was never a fear of you."

Emmett spoke up now as he admitted, "Dad, don't let mom kid you. The punishments you give are brutal, and we don't ever want to repeat them. Despite that, you still bust our ass. Your spankings are not abusive. If they were, I do not think any of us would submit to them. Now don't get me wrong, I still want you to pardon mine. It is just that your spankings are horrible, and we hate them. I am not going to lie to you there, but they are fair. We know we earned them, and why. They are not abusive, and we can walk away." He gazed into the rear-view mirror as he threatened, "mention I said that to anyone, and I will deny it."

I smiled warmly to my son, and leaned over to kiss my wife as the hotel came into view. She tapped on Emmett's shoulder and mentioned, "We are just dropping your father off Emmett. Please stay in the car." I gazed to her curiously at that bit of news. I stepped out of the SUV painfully, but at least I could now walk mostly normal. Esme had Emmett wait for her, as she assisted me to our suite. We moved excessively slow, but we managed. Esme hugged me affectionately, and gave me a kiss as she told me they would return shortly. There was something she needed to do.

My children stood in the foyer, and when I walked out, they came to me in support. Jasper looked completely broken, and I quickly reaffirmed that it was not his fault. Rosalie looked behind me and enquired, "Where is Emmett?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I admitted, "I do not know. It was Esme's idea, as she needed Emmett for something." My children led me to the media room where they were watching movies. I sat to join with them, and found a constant supply of fresh ice. They were very attentive, and I received many timid embraces of affection.

They feared causing me even greater grief, as they did not wish to aggravate my injury with too much movement. My trip to New York had been a difficult one so far, but now that the punishments were mostly behind us, we could relax in each other's company. I was unable to hear the movie, as my children all wished to talk to me at once. Eventually the show ended, but we still chatted. Moments like this are the ones to relish, and these are the fond memories one carries with them for the rest of their lives. Despite the sack of ice, everything else was perfect.

Esme and Emmett still had not come home, and it had now been a few hours since they left. I gazed once more at my watch, and Alice whispered softly so only I could hear. "You no longer need to worry about Emmett's spanking." I stared to her curiously, and she offered me a coy smile while she whispered, "ask Mom."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will star Esme and Emmett


	15. Esme Takes Emmett in Hand

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter is primarily the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Esme's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Esme Takes Emmett in Hand**

******************************_Monday, July 18, 2011_**

I returned to Emmett and the waiting SUV outside our hotel, and pulled out one of the plastic bags I earlier brought down for Carlisle. The mess he left in the car is a clear sign of the type of pain he suffered. My husband is an extremely clean and organized person. I looked to the clothing and decided none of it was worth keeping. I began stuffing the items into the garbage bag, and stopped when I noticed small bars of soap fall from his pants. Carlisle left something in his pockets. That too was out of the ordinary, so I checked the pockets before tossing them and found five of those soap bars. I glanced to Emmett, and stuffed them into my pocket.

I stepped out of the SUV with the now filled bag, and tied it shut. The Valet approached at this point, and offered to remove the garbage for me. I happily handed it to him with my thanks, and climbed into the front seat with my son. Emmett turned to me and enquired, "Where to Mom?"

"I want to visit the spot where your father received his injury," I mentioned as I turned to my son. "Emmett, what was your impression of that spot? Did you find a nice and secluded area, or was it crowded with people?" I gazed to him curiously, as he shifted the SUV into gear and pulled out toward the forest area for the second time today.

"We ran a fair distance from the parking lot, so it was fairly secluded. Ugh, mom it was horrible. I have never seen someone in so much pain before. I mean, Jasper really hit him hard. He socked it to Dad. I bet Dad felt like his nuts were in his throat or something like that. That had to have hurt! I carried Dad out of there. You know how he is at covering up his pain and things like that." Sadly, I had a very good idea of how he does that. Emmett snorted as he admitted, "it was so bad that he cried all the way back to the car. Don't tell him I told you so mom, but Dad was really hurting."

I nibbled on my lower lip as I worried about my mate, and realized how fortunate it was for our family that I had not been there with them. Alice shared her premonition with me. She had to calm me down herself, as my fury over the actions of her mate threatened our family peace. "Emmett, he is not well. I imagine he will be in pain for some time yet, and I worry about you."

Emmett glanced to me in confusion as he asked, "huh? Why would you be worried about me? Mom, I was not the one who sacked Dad in the nuts. I would be more worried about Jasper if I were you." I could see his grip tighten on the steering wheel, and felt the car speed up.

My eyes closed at Emmett's words, and with a sigh I mentioned, "I do not wish to go into details about your father's injuries, as that really is his business." Turning my gaze to Emmett I mentioned, "I will tell you that his injuries are severe enough that intimacy will be impossible for at least a week, and maybe up to three. You know how your father gets after a couple of days," I suggested cautiously.

"Oh, Shit," Emmett muttered quietly as the reasoning for my concern finally dawned on him. Quietly he stated, "Nothing at all? He is hurt that badly?" I could see my son's grip on the steering wheel tighten. He groaned and admitted, "Mom, you have no idea how much we appreciate what you do for him. Edward claims he was fine before you two mated, but now he becomes so irritable when you two ..." Whatever he was about to say, he cut himself off. With a low growl he threatened, "I am going to kill Jasper!"

"You will do no such thing," I quickly emphasized. "Emmett, would it not just be easier to behave around him, and avoid the pranks for a short while?" I began noticing how many cars we passed, and some of them were moving slowly. Curiously I glanced to my son, and did not need to see the speedometer as I mentioned, "Emmett, I shall be upset if the police pull you over for speeding." The SUV lurched as he pressed on the brake, and swerved into a lane with slower traffic. I glanced to him and enquired curiously, "How fast were you traveling?"

"Fast enough that I don't want to answer that question," my son stated as he offered me an impish grin. "Sorry mom, I got carried away. I really like this SUV, and I am thinking of picking one up myself when we get back home." With a curious glance he enquired, "Why are we going back there? Did Dad forget something?"

I shook my head, and nibbled at my bottom lip as I considered what to say to my son. He deserved to know, but what if I was unable to go through with it? I hate to see my husband in this kind of pain, and I realize his having to make the boys wait for their punishment is destroying him. Last night Carlisle tried to cover his feelings, but I could easily see his anxiety. His guilt at what he considers a personal failure is costing him greatly.

He is the Doctor, but I am the wife. I know he cannot possibly handle anything strenuous for at least a week. Knowing my mate, he will cause further injury before failing his children. Edward especially needs his soon, as he dwells on his guilt. He knows there is a punishment owed him, and his depression grows with each passing day. For him it is a release. This is not so much the case with Emmett, or maybe it is. It is harder to tell with him.

I have no choice. If I fail my husband, he will injure himself. Carlisle would rather choose a greater level of personal pain, than for any member of the family to suffer. I could easily cancel these last two spankings, and once I verbalized such a decree I know Carlisle would not oppose me. At least not in front of the children, but if I were to do that it would show a complete lack of respect and trust in my mate. He deserves better than that. He is too hard on himself, and I cannot allow him to suffer needlessly. I really have no choice.

My silence pushed Emmett's patience, as he glanced to me and said, "Huh? Mom? Did you hear me?" I smiled weakly to my Bear, as he pulled me out of my thoughts. I offered him a blank stare, as I considered my words carefully. "Mom, are you alright? I know you worry about Dad. We all do, but he is a medical doctor and he knows what to do." Emmett slowed, as he pulled the SUV into the day use area. Fortunately, we no longer had to pay, as Carlisle had already taken care of that before.

I nodded my head somberly. My eyes watered as my decision turned all the more real, and I gazed to Emmett sadly. He noticed my reaction and placed a comforting hand on my arm. I was unable to speak, as the horror over what I was about to do compelled me into a state of silence. I felt something running down my cheek, and brushed quickly at the venom as I realized now I had cried.

Emmett pulled the SUV into a parking stall, and turned off the ignition. He noticed my tears, and within seconds had gotten out of the vehicle and was now opening my door. "Mom," he offered as he wrapped his arms around me, and gently pulled me from the SUV in a warm bear-like embrace. "Mom, what is wrong, please talk to me. Is it Dad? We can go back to the hotel, as I know he wishes your company." He spoke in a very tender voice.

I shook my head sadly, as guilt began to weigh heavily upon me. My bear of a son hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck affectionately. "I am sorry Emmett," I said with a hitch in my voice, "I am so sorry son. I should show you more strength." He stared to me in confusion, as I turned my tear-stained face upwards to look into his eyes while I stated, "I brought you here, so that I may handle your chastisement."

Emmett became a statue in my arms. He froze for a moment, and stared into my face as if studying me. "Did I hear that right mom? You? You want to ... uh ... you ... know ..." His gaze no longer was on me, as he quickly looked around to see if there were others in the area. "Mom, you do not have to do this." Suddenly I felt him tense, and he called my attention to another by offering a wide one-armed wave to someone behind me.

I turned around to see a ranger approach us. I did not understand, but for some reason he seemed to recognize my son. He glanced between Emmett and me, as if studying the situation before him. His gaze fell upon me as I attempted to wipe at my eyes and pull myself together. The man stiffened when he noticed my condition and enquired, "Ma'am is this young man bothering you?"

I shook my head to the ranger and admitted, "I appreciate your concern officer, but we are fine." I smiled warmly to the man, and dabbed at my tears with some tissue as I introduced, "This is my son Emmett, and I am Esme Cullen." I placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder, and gazed to the Ranger bashfully as I mentioned, "I apologize for having caused concern."

Emmett smiled boldly to the officer as he said, "Ranger, this is the second time today we meet. Doesn't anyone else work here?" He removed his arms from me, and glanced to the ranger's truck, and then to myself. If I did not know any better, I could swear he had a prank in mind.

The Ranger looked me over and enquired, "Are you the wife of Dr. Cullen?" I nodded my head, as a sense of pride overcame me. His gaze to me lingered longer than what is polite, but we have gotten used to such looks. "He had quite the injury; I hope he is doing better." With a motion to our SUV he enquired, "Is something upsetting you, or would you like help with anything?" Once more, his gaze settled on me, as the man ogled without shame.

Emmett looked to the ranger smugly, and instantly changed his expression when he realized my attention was on him. The ranger too had noticed, and turned his focus to me as he mentioned, "I am unaware of what your son has told you of his recent activities, but he and his friends are not welcome at the park. He was not to return, and this is the second time today I find that he has disobeyed." With a glare given to Emmett he added, "Fail to comply with this restriction and I will charge you with trespassing."

Emmett snorted rudely to the Ranger as he said, "This is a national park, and I am a citizen of the United States. What gives you ..." I could not believe what my ears were hearing. I spun quickly on my son, and interrupted him with a firm tug on his right ear. I pulled him to me and easily grabbed his attention. Very wisely, he stopped himself from saying whatever he had planned, and fell into silence.

With a shocked gasp I scolded, "Emmett, reign in that attitude. He is an officer of the law, and you will give him the respect deserving of his authority. Do not humiliate our family further." I released his ear, and watched as my son rubbed furiously at the sting. I turned a contrite gaze to the ranger as I admitted, "I had my son drive me out here. Officer, I regret the inconvenience this has caused, but I had to get away from New York City for a few hours. We are vacationing there, and I miss the forests. Our home backs on Olympic National Park, and I just needed a break from all the activity in the City."

The Ranger snorted in amusement at Emmett's scolding, but chose to discuss it no further. He turned his attention fully to me as he admitted, "I can understand you're point of view. I too dislike the hustle of the City, but I need to ensure the safety of this park. Your son's actions threatened that. He acted foolishly, and continues to show a disregard for our rules."

Emmett averted his attention elsewhere, so I continued to speak with the ranger. I gazed to the man and admitted, "My sons both erred. They knew better than to do what they did, and unwisely chose to ignore their own sense of reason. My husband and I are quite disappointed with their actions. You have my assurances officer that I will not permit my son to disrupt your park or other visitors. I would greatly appreciate if you allow them in here while we are with them."

The Ranger rubbed at his jaw in contemplation, and allowed his gaze to fall upon Emmett. My son now stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and his attention still diverted elsewhere. Returning his gaze to me, the Ranger added, "This is acceptable. I will not hesitate to write him up for trespassing if he causes further trouble."

I smiled warmly to the man and offered, "once more you have my thanks officer. I appreciate your leniency in this matter." Emmett and I remained standing by our SUV, as the Ranger returned to his truck and drove off. Once he was out of sight, I turned a hard gaze to my son and pointed to the forest. "Now Emmett, show me this spot your father chose earlier." My son's attitude with the ranger made this a little easier, as he quickly reminded me of the reason for his punishment.

Emmett swallowed deeply at the change in my tone, and motioned with his arm as he turned to the forest. We ran with our full speed, once safely out of sight of humans. He brought me to the river where water crashed noisily against large rocks. I could easily pick up Carlisle's scent, and followed it to an old tree stump. I chuckled lightly to see an imprint of his backside, and easily sat down where he had. I could sense Jasper as well, and no humans.

Emmett gazed to me uneasily as I sat down, and did not seem to know what to do with his arms. He crossed them over his shoulders, then hung them at his sides, and finally just stuffed them in his pockets. He did not say anything, but something was bothering him. The fact he remained silent alerted me to this. Emmett will plead and attempt to get out of a punishment, but I suspect that has more to do with his want to push his limits than a real fear of chastisement.

"Emmett," I mentioned quietly as I attempted to gain his attention, "son, what are you thinking? I can see that something is upsetting you, and I am not referring to the punishment itself. Will you talk to me please," I enquired as I rose from the stump and approached my son. I rubbed my hand against his arm in comfort. My usually boisterous son now stood in silent contemplation, two words one would seldom associate with him.

He hung his head, and did not return my affection as he fought an internal struggle. Eventually he turned his gaze to me, and quietly he admitted, "I'm not afraid mom. I just don't know. I'm thinking about what you did to Dad." He stiffened noticeably at this admission, and balled his other fist. My poor son was under a great deal of stress.

While holding his hand, I moved to the ground in a sitting position, and encouraged him to join me. He was not sure of my intentions at first, but he did sit down. I scooted behind him, and encouraged him to lay against me, with his head supported in my lap while we talked. Emmett does not share emotions easily, and in this position, he can speak without having to make eye contact or feel the need to look at the person. "I expected your thoughts would evolve around Carlisle's chastisement. That situation caused a great deal of unrest for the entire family. I imagine you to have many concerns about it."

I felt his head move in a nod, but he remained silent and did not wish to breach his thoughts. I ran my fingers through his hair, and brushed it from his forehead as he laid there in silence. Emmett never let a situation get the better of him. This is an odd behavior for him, but one I have previously known. He gets like this when he has something to say that he feels is important, but is hurtful. Emmett can say the most foul things in a rage, or when teasing one of his siblings, but not when speaking sincerely from the heart. I had little doubt what plagued his mind. In a voice filled with concern I enquired, "Emmett, does this have to do with your father's suffering? Is this about that abusive chastisement I gave him? He will never call it that, but I certainly do."

Once again, I felt his head nod, but this time I remained silent. I dwelled on my guilt, but stayed my tongue as I felt his was loosening. Many minutes passed before he mentioned, "I know Dad asked for it. He even made you give him more, and you did not mean to hurt him. Mom, I realize you never would have done what you did. Dad is tough when it comes to pain, and from what I heard in the SUV earlier it sounds like he grew up with it. He worries about Jasper and his resolve, because he is the same way."

I rested my hands affectionately under his head as he continued to speak, "Maybe that is why he pushed you, because a simple spanking was not enough for him. Maybe he thought he got off easy. He kept asking for more, and he meant to unleash your protectionist nature with what he said during his punishment. You did not see us, but we were in shock when we heard him doing that. He was asking you to beat the hell out of him, because we all know how hard it is to control ourselves in that state. He associated his whipping with the ability for you to protect your children. Mom, you have no idea how terrified we were to hear him say those words. He was manipulating you, and attempted to make you lose control while getting you to focus on his beating as the one thing you could do to protect us. The damage done to him did not surprise anyone, because he forced you to do that. He shocked us, as we never expected his wish for something so harsh."

I found myself crying once more, and quietly brushed at my tears as I listened to my son. How did I fail to see this? The children all realized it, but I had not. It is now so obvious what Carlisle wanted, but I do not believe he was even aware that he did. "Emmett, your words speak volumes. The words of your father in the SUV are now more understandable. He mentioned that I acted out of love and he still suffered, and how he began to associate spankings with the abuse of his father. With what you have said, that makes a great deal of sense as he turned a simple spanking into the abuse his father gave him. The leap from there to his thinking your spankings are the same thing is now more reasonable."

I gazed with adoration to my son. We seldom view Emmett as a deep thinker, so this type of conversation is rare. However, he has an innate knack to perceive things that others easily miss. That became even more clear today. I will need to discuss these observations with Carlisle, as they will help him. He feels himself healed from his emotional scars, but Emmett's observations made it all too clear that he still suffers. I stroked his hair once more as I promised, "Emmett, I will not cause you the suffering that I did with Carlisle."

Emmett grinned to me, as he mentioned, "Ain't that the truth. That is not going to happen, because I have no intention of pleading with you to make it worse. No worries about that Ma." He rose quickly from the ground, apparently having enough of this emotional conversation. He reached down, and lifted me up while pulling me into a tight embrace. He swung me in his exuberance, and it pleased me knowing that breathing was not required.

I smiled to my Bear as he put me back on the ground. I studied him curiously, and noticed that he was back to his normal self. With a pat on his back, I motioned to the rotten tree stump and enquired, "Does this mean you are ready to talk about your punishment?" He nodded his head, and so I asked him the question Carlisle instilled in me, "why are you getting spanked?"

Emmett paused for a moment, as he gazed to me in contemplation. His voice lowered, as if afraid, others might hear when he said, "I forget what dad spanked me for already, but I did a lot of things. I broke the grounding, fought, played the prank which got us evicted, and I think that about covers it."

My next question threw him as I moved to the stump and sat down in the spot with Carlisle's butt print. I glanced up to my son and asked, "Emmett, do you believe you deserve this spanking? I want you to think about that. If you feel you have earned it, then I want you to stand over here." I motioned to a spot on the ground off to my right.

My son did not even hesitate, as he moved quickly to my right side. We both sniffed at the air, and strained our hearing for any sign of human activity. We failed to find any, and I noticed his hands moving to the fastenings of his pants. I shook my head to him, and he looked to me curiously. He smiled as he enquired, "I get to keep them on?"

My hands moved to the waist of his pants as I shook my head, "no, but I will remove them. Just keep your hands at your side." He stared to me in horror at this revelation, as I worked at unfastening his button and then unzipping his fly. He squirmed, much like Carlisle did in this position, and I knew how humiliating it was. I had no wish to make him less than a man, but he needed to know that I was in control. My husband had a difficult time with that concept, but I suspected it would not be so with the children. I gently worked his pants down to his knees, as my son stared off elsewhere. "Emmett, I removed your Father's boxers while he stood before me, but he is my mate and I will not treat you the same way. Please position yourself over my lap."

He draped himself over my lap, and was much too large for this position. Without the couch he had nowhere to rest his torso. I heard his roaring laugh, as he noticed the problem. I broke out into giggles, and we both rose from the stump, "I guess that won't work too well." He seemed delighted by that bit of news. I sat on the flat ground and leaned with my back against the stump. My legs stretched out against the flat of the ground as I suggested, "try in this position."

Emmett gazed to me and offered, "you know mom, it might just be better if I put my hands on that stump and you beat my backside that way. Then you do not have to worry about my size, because it won't matter. That is the best way." He stared to me with pleading eyes in the hopes that I might agree.

He actually seemed rather eager by this idea, and I contemplated it for a moment before shaking my head. "Your Father wanted a similar thing, as he wished to bend over the desk. I chose not to let him do so, and it would be unfair now to treat our son any differently. Lay over my lap."

Emmett whistled as he mentioned, "oh yeah, I forgot about that. No way is pops ever going to change his mind if that is how you punish him." He lowered himself to the ground, and positioned his butt over my legs as he admitted, "I really hate this position."

"It is not the most comfortable for me either," I agreed as I attempted to tug at his boxers. They would not budge. Emmett realized the problem, and raised his torso slightly, so that I may pull them down to his knees. He froze suddenly, and without explanation remained in that position. "You can lower yourself son," I mentioned, but he shook his head anxiously. I heard him sucking in his breath, and then realization slowly dawned on me.

I should have known how awkward this would be for the both of us, and brought a pillow for him to rest on. Carlisle worries about spanking the girls, but at least they do not have anything to press up against his leg. Emmett was too uncomfortable with his nakedness against my lap. The reasoning no longer mattered, as it would be abusive for me to force him. "Pull up your shorts," I commanded, and he did so rapidly without hesitation. "Stand Emmett, we'll do it another way," I suggested, and he quickly complied with my request.

I stood, and placed my left foot on the stump. I tested it, but the rot was too bad and did not give enough support. Motioning to the stump I requested, "Can you destroy your father's imprint on that thing? I do not believe he would have left such an obvious mark had he not suffered as he did." While Emmett destroyed the trunk, I began searching for something suitable. I eventually found a rock that stood about a foot high, and I called my son over. "Lean against me," I said to my son as I placed my left foot on the rock and motioned to my raised leg.

Emmett showed a greater level of enthusiasm for this position, than he had for the earlier ones. He moved quickly and admitted, "Yeah, this is better than going over the knee. I'm sorry mom; I didn't mean to disobey you. It just ... it didn't feel right. You ain't my Rose, and I know this is punishment, but it felt wrong."

"If I have to punish you again in the future son, I'll have a pillow on my lap. Would that make you feel better," I enquired, and he offered me a slow nod of his head. With him in place, I tugged at his boxers, and let them fall to his knees with his jeans. Emmett loudly sucked in his breath, and I could feel his grip tightening on my thigh in anticipation. "Please don't leave any bruises," I pleaded, "I am unable to lie to your father, and his trained medical eye would easily spot them."

He snorted with the admission, "not like pops can do anything but yell, and I'm not sure he can even do that at the moment. Though, if he thinks I beat you I'm in a world of hurt." He pivoted his upper body to gaze to me as he enquired, "You sure this is a good idea? Mom, what if I hurt you like Dad was hurt?" I raised my brows to him at the question and he scoffed. "I didn't mean the same way. What if I hurt you though?"

"You won't Emmett, I know you can control yourself and trust that you will not cause me any harm," I mentioned soothingly, and brought down my first swat. I heard him suck in his breath, as he turned to face forward. His whole body stiffened in anticipation, as I began to pepper his backside. I chose not to do the vampire speed spanks that caused Carlisle his current situation, as Emmett needed to maintain control for us both to survive this one.

My swats came every second, as I rained them down on his backside. Emmett failed to respond, and did not even grunt. Being rather new to this spanking thing, I began to realize that I held back too much. I applied more force with the swats, and eventually heard my Bear grunt. I decided to continue applying spank after spank with that same amount of force. Emmett's feet began to shuffle, and I heard gasps coming from him as I continued.

Eventually he started to hiss through his teeth, and began bouncing on the balls of his feet. The spanking lasted many minutes, as I had used too little force for the first few. With a little extra pressure I heard my son suck in breath, and then he cried out with an, "ow." His hands began to knead at my thighs, and I knew then that I would have bruises. That is something I would have to deal with later. I continued swatting his backside, and then he spoke up with a terseness in his voice that I have never heard from him, "Ma, enough. Stop it. Enough, alright. I promise not to do those things. Shat, OW, Please, Stop, MOM!"

His entire body was rigid as he spoke, but I continued to spank. He started bouncing and dancing on the spot as he wriggled and wreathed in trying to get away from my punishing hand. He gasped loudly, and screeched while placing his hands against his backside protectively. In this position there was little I could do, other than to order their removal. He shook his head and refused to do so. I chewed on my lower lip, as I did not wish to fight him. I felt bad enough about doing this as it was. After a few moments, he opted to comply.

My son is stronger than myself, but he did not fight me as I lifted him up and draped him over the top of my leg. This position was little different from the lap, so I ensured he was alright with it before I continued. I held him firmly with my left arm, and he suddenly had nothing to keep up his balance other than my support. "I will not remind you again to keep your hands away from your backside," I emphasized with three hard swats applied rapidly to his upturned bottom.

He cried out loudly with a scream that echoed back to us, and venom tears spilled from our eyes as I continued his spanking. He thrashed around on my leg, as his arms thrust in every direction. His legs kicked with every swat. I pushed him slightly forward, and began on his sit spots. Soon after, I could hear my Bear bawling. I knew then the spanking was over and gratefully stopped as my cub sobbed in misery. I gently lowered my leg, and turned him to me as I held him tightly in an affectionate embrace. I felt his chin upon my head as he quivered in my arms, and tried to pull himself together. He held to me firmly with both arms wrapped around my back, and then some.

Each sniffle from my cub made my crying all the worse. I felt as his venom tears dripped from his chin on my head, and I hated myself for having caused him this pain. For his sake, I needed to pull myself together, and I attempted to wipe at my eyes. Suddenly I felt myself thrust from my son's protective embrace. He gazed down to my face, and then pulled me quickly to him once more as his sniffles turned into guffaws of laughter. "Ma, it looks like you were the one spanked. You did nothing wrong," he enthused, and then gently pulled back enough to see my face once more. He brushed his hand against my cheeks and wiped at my tears. He paused for a moment and whispered his request, "please close your eyes, there is something I have to do."

I smiled knowingly, and closed my eyes while I heard him quickly pull up his boxers. The hisses from my son informed me of the rashness of his actions, and I heard his feet stomping at the ground. The other sound was a little harder to distinguish, until I realized it was a frantic rubbing. I assumed he gave his backside a bit of needed attention. This sound ended after a few moments, and I heard him sucking in his breath. I detected more hisses, rubbing, and then finally the sound of a zipper. "You can open your eyes again," Emmett suggested.

I glanced to my son who now looked rather uncomfortable and a bit awkward. I approached him, and gave him a firm hug as I said, "I love you Emmett, and I did not wish to cause you this kind of pain. You are forgiven for everything you did to deserve it." I gazed up to him as I added strength to my voice and firmly stated, "Know that I can and will spank you. I may not wish to do so, but I will when I feel you need it."

He stood before me rubbing at his backside. At my threat, he nodded his head firmly and mentioned, "I don't think this is something I'll forget. Mom, you really know how to spank a guy." A mischievous grin came to his face as he gazed to me and suggested, "Sure, I see it now. You guys only wanted us to think that was the first time you spanked Dad. Now we know your dirty little secret."

I rolled my eyes at his foolishness and noticed a pair of shredded boxers discarded on the ground. Without getting too close, I sniffed and noticed the lingering scent of Jasper. I picked them up, and stuffed them into my pocket as I uttered, "that must have been some spanking." Emmett grinned impishly to me, and we headed back to the SUV. I drove to the hotel, as he was too sore to do so.

Rosalie greeted us in the foyer, and informed me that Carlisle was in the media room on the second floor. I left Emmett in her capable arms, as I knew he would need her comfort. I was not sure if she knew, but she would soon find out. His spanking was nothing like the one Carlisle had. He did not outright say so, but I believe it was lighter than the ones he normally gets from his father. He hinted at it, but did not make it too obvious. Maybe he felt I would attempt to rectify it.

I hurried into the media room, and stopped as I noticed how happy everyone seemed. I felt at peace when I noticed the delight in my husband's eyes, as he joked and talked with the children. Alice curled against her father, but moved quickly at my arrival so that I could sit beside my mate. He embraced me affectionately, as I snuggled up to him being very careful not to disturb his bag of ice. I slid my hand across his stomach, as I curled against his side. The children remained with us for the length of another movie, and then they headed off in their separate directions.

Carlisle turned his attention to me, and smiled appreciatively as he explained, "Alice told me what you did for me with Emmett. Esme, I cannot express my gratitude for you having done so, and I know how hard it must have been on you." He gazed into my eyes and graced my cheek softly with the palm of his hand. His eyes filled with concern as he enquired softly, "how are you holding up?"

I needed to show him strength, and avoided looking directly into his eyes as I mentioned, "I am fine Carlisle. Do not worry about me. I am more concerned with you. How are you feeling?"

"I am doing well," Carlisle lied to me.

Our gazes fell upon one another and we began to laugh at our absurdity. I have never been able to lie to him, or he to me. We do not honestly know why, but assume it has to do with our bond. Eventually I managed to help him off with his pants, and he gave himself a more thorough examination than he had previously. I assisted with the use of a mirror, and felt my stomach clench as he sucked in his breath. I gasped and enquired, "Carlisle, what is it?"

Carlisle swallowed deeply as he mentioned, "it might take one or two weeks to heal." He stared in the mirror once more and explained with the professionalism of a physician, "The swelling has not gone down, and in humans I would consider surgery." He sat back and gazed to me as he had more to say. He grew quiet, and I took this time to help him with his pants. I hugged him affectionately and tried to show my support. I waited for him to finish, but he grew quiet.

I ran my hand through his hair, and realized he had not yet bathed. His hair was grimy with the dirt the brush failed to remove, and he had an earthen scent about him. Ever so gently, I picked him up, and carried him back to our master suite. I ran a cool bath in that enormous tub, and crawled in with him. I took great care to make sure minimal stimulation, as I helped him with his hair. We bathed and washed one another. He remained in the tub while I drained it, and then filled it with ice.

Not wishing to leave him alone, I crawled in and encouraged him to curl up against my side. I embraced my husband in comfort, and held him protectively as we sat in silence. He struggled with his thoughts. Suddenly, Carlisle groaned in agony and explained while his eyes watered, "no sex for at least two weeks." The true reason for his misery now having been fully explained.


	16. Nurturing Carlisle

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Fluff

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Esme's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Nurturing Carlisle**

******************************_Monday, July 18, 2011 - Wednesday, July 20, 2011_**

I sat with my back against the wall of the ice-filled tub, and with my husband curled in my lap. Carlisle's head rested against my shoulder while he balled himself into a fetal position. His arms folded around his legs as he held them close, and mine wrapped around him in comfort and support. He had no need to worry about balance or any such thing, as I held him firmly. We did not move, and remained inhumanely stationary to aid with his healing. There was no need for words, as our closeness is all that mattered. He openly wept and I yearned to brush at his tears, but any movement could delay his healing further. I spoke volumes of love to him through the firmness of my embrace. I would not let him fall. He was not alone, as I refused to leave his side.

Carlisle and I spent the better part of the night in the ice-filled tub, and remained as it slowly melted. He has an internal strength that drives him to take care of everyone else, and refuses to allow someone to do the same for him. Tonight was little different, and he at first resisted the coddling fearing it a sign of weakness. He is much more open to my nurturing in the privacy of our room, and I made sure to take advantage of that. He insisted on sitting upright the entire day, despite it aggravating his situation. It made the family more comfortable to see him looking normal, and to him that is what mattered. It did not aid with his healing.

We remained statues in the tub, as the level of ice continued to fall. Morning arrived, and we heard the servants setting up breakfast for Renesmee and the wolves. The maid would soon enter our suite, but I did not feel Carlisle ready to move. I heard Edward's voice speaking with his daughter, and realized I need not break my statuesque posture. Mentally I requested of our son, "_Edward, your Father and I need some more time alone. Could you please tell George to keep the maids out, but send him in with ice? Let him know the situation, so we need not explain to him."_ I knew he would realize quickly the reason I asked, as he could read it from my mind. I whispered softly, the first words spoken in hours, "Carlisle, I love you, I have you, and I am not letting anything happen to you. Do not move. I have sent for George to bring ice, and he is aware of our stillness. There is no reason for you to stir. Focus on your healing. I am not leaving you."

George understood Edward's request, and set up an assembly line of ice. He alone entered our suite, but he never had far to travel as fresh buckets of ice awaited him outside the door. Spencer's assessment of the man proved invaluable, as he took no notice of our condition. He knew of the injury, and ever so gently packed the ice around my husband. This assisted to make sure maximum coverage of ice was applied to the affected area, and lessened the risk of impact from falling ice when filling the tub. He ignored our nakedness. He did what our children could not, as Carlisle would never let them see him in this vulnerable state. The only one George would breech our confidence to is Marcus of the Volturi, and we did not expect a gift basket anytime soon.

Carlisle's vampire healing had a greater impact if he remained in this stationary state. He spent the day being himself for the sake of the children, and to his dismay, he failed to notice any change in his condition. He closed in on himself and did not speak for the longest time. Eventually he admitted his fears of not having intercourse for two weeks, but I knew it was much more serious than that. Today we will stay as statues, and tomorrow too if needed. He is the strength of our family, but now, he needs my nurturing. So long as I am with him, he is content to remain. Should I rise, then temptation will cause him to do likewise. It is a risk I cannot take.

Noise from the main suite greeted our ears, and we listened as the breakfast ended. Our sons accosted the wolves gathered in the gaming room for some pool. Emmett challenged them to a game with rules he made, and it sounded rather interesting. He had props designed for the ball to pass through, and made it sound like a pool/mini-golf/gladiator affair. It included feats of strength, obstacles, and shooting the balls into the pockets. I mentally told Edward not to destroy the place, but had little doubt that would be the result.

The day continued without any problems, and George maintained the level of ice in our tub. I held Carlisle firmly, and gently tightened my hold when he shifted. I did this so he knew I remained alert and not in a restful state. It also told him that I was still with him, and allowed him to remain in his vulnerable state knowing I was watching out for him. There is a reduction in response time while in a meditative state. My instant reactions to his minor shifts informed him that everything was fine. He need not worry about a thing, and could return to his healing. Each time he gained my reassurance, I could feel him slip back into himself. That was where he needed to stay, but there was little reason for him to remain alone. Vampires do not sleep, but in this way, I helped him to stay in a deep and meditative state. It will speed up his healing, especially as he is now unable to aggravate his injury any further.

The pool game proved a spectacle, but the children had fun. We heard the odd pushing and bickering that one would expect with a room full of teens. There were no loud crashes, although many a time I wished to see a bar of soap properly applied to help in the cleansing of some bad venom. When did Carlisle's children start swearing like that? Mine would never say such things. Is it the wolves' influence, or are they always like that and just forgot we are here? Edward read my thoughts, as I heard his voice in hushed whispers. I could not make out what he said, but the swearing ended. This pleased me, as I did not wish something this stupid to pull Carlisle from his meditation.

Daylight faded from our suite, as George filled the tub for the last time today. I continued to embrace Carlisle in my protective embrace, as voices began to rise from within our suite. Carlisle did not stir, nor did he seem to notice the commotion downstairs. I slightly tightened my hold to let him know that everything was fine and mentally enquired of Edward about what was going on. He spoke at normal conversational volume, knowing I could hear. Thirst and boredom settled in on our little family, and the children needed to hunt. Emmett and Jasper were fine, and I mentally informed Edward to send out his siblings in groups of two. Our thirst is something we cannot ignore, and Carlisle too will soon need to feed.

The night passed uneventfully, and in the morning, George returned to fill our tub with ice. I felt Carlisle pulling out of his meditative state, and held him firmly as he fully became alert. He lifted his head from my shoulder, and pressed his lips against mine. He unfolded his arms, and wrapped them around me in a warm embrace, as he remained seated upon my lap. I smiled at his affections, and enquired softly, "Carlisle, have you made much progress with your healing?"

He turned black eyes to me, as he gazed lovingly into my own. He smiled joyfully to me, as if not having seen one another in a while. That smile that tells you how deeply loved you are, and once more, he leaned in for a passionate kiss. After a few moments he admitted, "Esme, I thirst and need to hunt." My head nodded slowly in acknowledgement, but my hand motioned to his groin. He understood, and timidly pushed at the ice surrounding his injury. I prepared for the worst, until I saw a beautiful smile grace his lips. He stared to his groin, and cautiously felt with his hand. Turning to me he mentioned, "The swelling is gone."

I let out a long-held breath, as I exhaled in relief. The first day saw zero reduction in swelling, and he feared the need for surgery. Edward would have to perform that, as he is the only other vampire qualified to call himself a medical Doctor. He may have the education, but almost nothing for experience. An inexperienced surgeon performing a delicate operation on Carlisle's testes without using painkillers, or anesthetics was not my mate's preferred option. "This is great news," I mentioned in delight at his announcement. Gazing into his eyes I asked, "What is your level of pain?"

Carlisle's gaze fell, as he admitted, "My pain has lessened, as the swelling greatly added to it. I still experience a high level of pain, but I am better able to manage it. At least the ice works and Vampire healing will take care of the rest. The lack of swelling is a good thing, though I will need to keep applying ice to the area. My swelling will return if I fail to do so."

I smiled warmly to my husband as I mentioned, "We will hunt, and take Edward with us. It will give us the privacy needed for me to assist Edward with his overdue punishment. We cannot keep him waiting longer. Tonight we will examine your injury for new signs of swelling. If that is the case, then we will return to our tub of ice for a couple of days."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, and then slowly shook his head at my suggestion, "Esme, I have already taken a day away from my responsibilities. The needs of the family require my immediate attention. We have to return home, and find a new place to stay. Forks Community Hospital accepted my resignation, so we need to remove ourselves to avoid further suspicion. There is too much to do. Do not worry, as I can manage."

I gazed into his eyes as I stated, "A matter of days will have little effect with our responsibilities, but it has a tremendous impact on your healing." He opened his mouth as if to refute my point, but I interjected with, "Carlisle, I will hear no further arguments on this matter. We both know what you did the other night, and how it impeded your healing. I am not willing to let you do that to yourself. If there is no further swelling, then it is fine and we can continue with your plans. If that is not the case, then you will return with me to focus on your rapid recovery."

Carlisle gazed to me with a light chuckle as he admitted, "Esme, I have created a monster."


	17. Never Too Old- Edward's 2nd Chastisement

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This chapter includes the disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Never Too Old - Edward's second Chastisement**

_**Wednesday, July 20, 2011**_

Esme coddled me as though I were one of the children. I love my wife tremendously, but sometimes her maternal instincts are overpowering. Jasper crushed my testes two days ago, and I have suffered a tremendous amount. Very rarely do I contemplate the uselessness of painkillers and other forms of medication on vampires. This was one of those times. My wife suspects there is more than what I have admitted, but I see no reason to concern her over matters she has little control. Vampire healing will take care of this, and it is only a matter of time. Esme has been tremendous in helping me with the healing. She held me while I entered a meditative state in a tub filled with ice, and even dressed me this morning. I did not need help, but she did so with a great deal of affection and has a way about her that makes a person feel loved and appreciated. It was rather pleasing.

Her insistence on me using a wheelchair is another matter entirely. I am well able to walk and move around on my own, but she worries about my jarring or straining myself. It is difficult to think poorly of someone assisting you out of love, but I am not a weak or helpless man. I am perfectly well enough to manage the situation without these unnecessary precautions. She however is a very stubborn woman. I am the Doctor, but she has her mind set. Her being in a maternal protective mode only makes it worse.

My preference is to keep up my reputation, and provide the foundational strength my family and coven need of me. Esme would have me show a tremendous amount of weakness by coddling my wound and incapacitating myself. Her idea appalls me, as the mere thought of showing such weakness is disgusting. I should hide my injury, and not draw attention to it for the world to see. My preferred method would ensure an angry mate. A woman who felt I failed to appreciate her, and thought little of her opinions. I would have a mate who could use my guilt and her fears to make every minute of my healing process a living hell. I would have an angry wife who could recall these perceived transgressions of mine anytime in the future when we are at odds with one another. Esme is a wonderful mate, and she loves with a passion I have felt from no other. However, she is an impenetrable force to recon with when she feels someone loved by her is in trouble. This is where I find myself, and I have but one choice.

Edward selected a sporty athletic chair designed for off trail use. He even located instant ice packs for me to use while out hunting and a reusable bag guaranteed not to leak. Despite the many promises of the different companies, I opted to take with me a change of clothing. Esme suggested that I refrain from leaving this chair, as to avoid further aggravating my injuries. To be honest, her suggestions to me were much the same as I give my own patients.

George arranged with the valet to have one of the SUVs ready for us. Our being naked statues without the need to breathe failed to cause a rise out of this human, but my riding in a wheelchair certainly did. He stared to me, and then averted his eyes at my notice. A glance to my wife had me swallowing my ego, and making my way quickly through the foyer as I waited for the elevator. My family was not yet, there, so I called out at in a normal conversational volume, "Esme, Edward, are you nearly ready?"

I heard the step of George, and glanced up to see him at my side with an inquisitive expression, but I could also see concern. I studied the man curiously, as I enquired, "George is there something you would like to ask me? I do not mind, and please feel free to ask anything you wish."

He folded his arms and offered a polite nod of his head as he mentioned, "We are out of hearing range for the staff, as they are out of the suite on other duties at the moment. Sir, I realize your need to feed. I have never seen eyes such as yours, but like Marcus, they grow dark with your thirst. Do you wish for me to bring you sustenance, or have you brought it with you?"

I knew of his role here in New York, and should not have found myself taken off guard by this question. My fondness of this man began to dissipate with his willingness to sacrifice human life. I shook my head and mentioned, "I appreciate your offer, but my family does not consume the typical diet of our kind. I am what we call a vegetarian, as I attain my sustenance from animals. It is a rule of our coven, and one all members adhere to. This is why our eyes are golden in colour."

Esme entered the foyer, and offered George a smile as she leaned over to kiss me affectionately on the cheek. Edward soon followed in silence. He stood quietly with his hands shoved into his pockets, and gaze to the ground. We did not need to tell him why we requested his presence. Esme motioned to her bag and informed me, "I packed some stuff for our hunt. We each have a spare change of clothing should it be needed, and I have a few ice packs too."

George seemed concerned as he noticed our departure. What happened yesterday that our Butler seemed hesitant with Esme and me out of the house? Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet and handed him a business card with my cell phone number. "If you need to contact me for any reason, then please call this cell phone." He thanked me for the card, and seemed grateful to receive it.

Esme drove the SUV with me in the passenger seat and Edward in the back. I glanced to my son in the backseat, and saw that he had a pensive expression. Curiously, I enquired, "Edward, would you like to talk about it?" I thought for a moment and then added, "Edward, your mother and I would like privacy until after your punishment. Please refrain from listening to our thoughts."

Edward leaned back against the seat as he folded his arms in contemplation. Hesitantly he enquired, "Why am I getting two spankings today? I thought there was just the one left." He paused for a moment and explained, "I do not understand. Mom, I know you punished Emmett a couple of days ago, because Dad was not able to. Did I do something wrong, or I mean something else? I heard Dad planning different ideas using the wheelchair, and while we were climbing into the car, I heard you thinking about your plans. Why am I getting two punishments?"

Mentally I tried to reach Edward, but he had obeyed and blocked me from his ability. I would now find comfort in a curse, if I were a lesser man. I mentally tried to scream to draw Edward's attention, but he failed to notice. I was unable to stop him without drawing Esme's attention. His ability to block thoughts had become very impressive. I glanced to Esme as my son betrayed my earlier thoughts, and turned my attention to the passing scenery as I opted to gaze out the window.

"Carlisle," Esme said with disappointment clearly in her voice. With great sadness she enquired, "Why must you be so stubborn as to refuse your limitations. You will only impede your healing." She wiped at her eye, and I realized how deeply upsetting this was for her. She glanced to me mentioning, "I know you have not been forthcoming with me about the seriousness of your injury, but out of respect for you I have not further pushed for information. I realize it is something you wish not to speak of, but you cannot honestly expect me to treat you as if nothing has happened."

I leaned over and placed my hand on her thigh as I mentioned, "Honey, I did think such thoughts this morning. It is difficult to punish our children. I began with Edward in nineteen thirty-one, and it still pains me each time. It is not something you adapt to, and I know how sensitive you are. Esme, I hate asking such a sacrifice from you. I dislike that you feel compelled to do something our entire family knows is against your nature. Having you handle the punishment is more than I can ask."

Edward remained sullen in the backseat, and listened curiously to Esme and myself. Knowing your child is a mind reader makes arguing with your spouse an entirely different matter. There are no secrets. It is never my intention to lie to my wife, but with Edward in the car, that becomes an impossibility

"You will only be punished by me today Edward," my wife said firmly with a glare given to me. "Your Father is in no condition to attempt any such strenuous activity at the moment." Edward did not need his gift to know what was happening between his parents. She returned her attention to me and demanded by way of a question, "isn't that right Carlisle?"

With exasperation in my voice I mentioned, "Esme, this is ridiculous. You cannot expect me to neglect my duties to the family, simply because I have discomfort." The snort I received by way of response warned me that is exactly what she expected, and to continue this conversation was not the wisest of decisions. Her glare informed me I had little choice, as ignoring it would not make it go away.

Esme's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she focused on her driving. We continued in silence for a few minutes before she returned her attention to me and said, "If you think me soft and so incapable of handling the discipline of my children, how is it you are able to leave the house for work each morning? Do you not fear what will happen while you are gone? I can and will do what is necessary for the good of this family." She paused to let those words sink in, and gazed to me thoughtfully in silence. After a few moments she mused, "Carlisle, maybe it would convince you if I practiced more on your backside." I heard the muffled sound of amusement from my son at the perceived threat. I cannot say what motivated me, but I childishly responded with a mental message saying '_Sucks when both parents want to spank you.'_ I do not know if he heard it, but I immediately regretted having thought it. If he were listening, he would take that as an apology.

"Esme, my only concern is for you. The guilt of causing pain to the children weighs very heavily, and is not easily removed." With a glance to the backseat, I noticed Edward no longer looked to us and instead gazed outside. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to think of a way to word my next argument. I spoke calmly to my wife in words of comfort as I mentioned, "Esme, it took a lot out of you to punish Emmett. I fear it will kill you emotionally to do the same to Edward. Our relationship with him is different from any of our other children. We love them equally, but Esme you have always been there for him. He was our first, and he is your baby. It stresses you when he hurts, and his cries cause you pain. You cannot deny the special bond between you two, and I refuse to ask this of you."

Esme let out a long sigh as she gazed to me affectionately. Her hand moved to my thigh, and patted it gently as she said, "Carlisle, I know you are speaking from the heart through your own personal experiences. I remember how hard the first time was on you, and you needed a great deal more comforting than our son. I see how you close yourself off when punishing the children, as the reality is too horrible for you to face. Carlisle, I understand the risk I am taking. Your injuries are too severe, and you have to trust me. I need to know I have your support."

Her hand on my leg received a gentle clasp from my own as I mentioned in all honesty, "You always have my support, Esme. I cherish and love you. Your thoughts and opinions are important to me, and it is my wish to see you happy. I hate to fail you, and I feel that I have."

Esme pulled off the highway and entered the Sundown camping area. We paid our admission, and drove to the day use area as she replied, "Carlisle, I know this is difficult for you. No, man likes castration, and I realize you feel as though that is what these limitations have done to you. That is not the case, and your injury does not make you less manly or weak. Carlisle, I love you and am here for you."

How odd that she should use that word, as that aptly described the situation. At least in the basic sense, but not what actually happened. I immediately regretted my thoughts, as I heard the gasp from the backseat. Edward spoke in a voice of shock, "Jasper castrated you? Dad, I had no idea how extensive your injuries were, but how is that possible?" You should never ask questions that you do not wish the answers for, especially if you can read minds. He heard my thoughts to his question and immediately broadcast them to my wife. "Wait a minute that was the surgery you had planned?" His nose wrinkled in disgust as he exclaimed, "What was I supposed to do, bite them off?"

Esme heard the words of my traitorous son, and I felt the SUV lurch to a halt as her gaze snapped to me. I lowered my eyes in mortification and mentioned in a quiet voice, "The venom is restoring me, and no, there was no castration. You have seen that for yourself."

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted anxiously. Her voice filled with concern, as she enquired, "How could you not tell me the seriousness of your injury? You fill your head with concerns for me, and you think so little of yourself. Why would you not tell me?"

"I will heal shortly, and I did not wish for you to worry," I explained as I gazed into her watery eyes. I cupped her hand in mine and said, "Esme, I told you that I will be fine. That is the truth, and you knew my pain. There is no reason to worry you unnecessarily, especially over a situation we have no control over."

She turned a maternal eye to me in contemplation. It was then that I realized she would accept no further excuses about my injury, and that she considered herself the authority in what was best for me. "We will hunt first," she said, as she pulled back onto the road. She found a spot to park, and quickly exited the vehicle. She pulled out the chair, and waited for me to take a seat. I accepted her proffered ice pack, and ever so gently stuffed it down my pants where it would do the most good. This chair required none to push it, and I moved quickly with my family. The moment it was safe to do so, Edward and Esme picked up my chair and carried me with vampire speed to hunt.

Hunting in this area was difficult, as most of the mammals were rodents. We ran further north to the larger forested lands. If I were to heal quickly, then I required the blood of a predator. The answer came in the form of a bobcat. I stared to the creature, and began to move from the chair when a hand thrust down upon my shoulder. Esme and Edward took after the beast, and left me while they gave chase.

A few minutes later, they returned with the creature struggling in their arms, and brought it to me. I felt like an elderly man in a nursing home, waiting for his meal. It was mortifying, but I drank my fill. Esme took off while she hunted, and Edward who did so only yesterday remained with me. I glanced up to my son after his mother left. My gaze hardened on him, and my voice sounded strained as I enquired "Edward, why did you mention my thoughts in the car?"

Edward lowered himself to the ground and sat with his legs crossed as he gazed up to me in contemplation. He smirked guiltily to me as he admitted, "Because mom needed to know

I stared hard to my son, and irritably stated, "Edward, that was my business. If I wanted your mother to know, then I would have told her. You had no right to betray my trust like that." I took in a deep breath before I continued, "Edward, I realize your gift is second nature. You do not always control it, but we have talked on the revealing of thoughts from others. I fail to see how this fell into that area."

My son played absently with strands of grass, and after a few minutes he looked to me with accusing eyes, "Your denial of the injury did not make it go away. Mom is right, and you know it. Your refusal to acknowledge the seriousness of your injury was cause for alarm, and that is one of the reasons we have agreed upon for my sharing of otherwise personal information."

"You worried your mother needlessly, as I am healing. What happened is in the past, so I disagree with your assessment. Edward, do you now question my judgement," I asked as my arms folded over my chest. Edward shook his head slowly by way of response to my question. We heard a twig snap to the left of us drawing our attention to the returning form of my wife.

Esme ran her fingers across her lips, and glared down to me as she said, "Yes Carlisle, I do now question your judgement when it comes to matters of personal health. In the future, I may have Edward do your examinations, as you have trouble confiding in me. I am not your father. I do not expect you to hide your discomfort from me. I expect you open and honest, even in private matters you deem too personal to speak of. Your father was wrong, as showing pain is not a sign of weakness."

Having my son examine me is not something I wished to consider, or speak of. Maybe it was a passing thought in Esme's mind, so it was time to change the focus of our conversation. I turned my gaze to Edward and said, "We have kept you waiting long enough Edward, and for that I apologize. It is unfair to you, and we will not make you wait any further." I glanced to Esme, and then continued, "son, do you know why you are getting a spanking today?"

Edward glared up to me, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I deserved that, huh?" I offered him a smirk, knowing he had read my mind and the reasoning for the quick topic change. He took in a deep and unneeded breath as he mentioned, "it was nearly a week ago when I did all of this stuff. It is for the camping eviction, theft, brawling, and the breaking of my grounding."

I watched as Esme sat on a fallen log, and motioned to a spot on her right. She placed the pillow on her lap and said, "Edward, please come and stand here. Keep your hands at your sides." She gazed to me for a moment, and then fixed her attention on our son.

Edward stared to his mother knowing exactly what she wanted, and then looked to me sitting in the chair. "Mom, no, please. Not you, I really do not want this from you." Tears began to stream from his eyes as he fell to his knees. He leaned forward and sank his forehead into the soil as he began to cry.

My expression of confusion matched Esme's, and I rose from the wheelchair to kneel on the ground by my son. I placed an arm over his back and whispered to him, "son, why are you so upset? What has you concerned?"

Esme stared helplessly as she watched Edward's collapse, and I noticed venom tears fall from her eyes. She gazed to our son, and watched as he writhed on the ground in an anguish-induced state. I had no idea what caused such a condition, nor had Esme. I glanced to my wife helplessly, as she rose from the log and lay on the other side of our son. We curled up against him, despite the physical pain it caused me. His grief spoke volumes, and I was not about to let him suffer.

Esme lay beside him, and gently turned his face to hers as she ran her fingers through his hair. Venom streaked down his mud stained cheeks, and his sobbing only increased. I moved to Esme, and wrapped my left arm over her shoulders, allowing her to curl into my side. We pivoted slightly, so I could lean against her right shoulder while she leaned against my left. In this way, we kept balance, and allowed our legs to move off slightly to the side.

I readjusted my ice pack, which had now fallen to my left thigh. I placed it under me as I sat, and grotesquely arranged myself for the world to see. Fortunately, my wife was the only one looking. With my right arm, I lifted our son and brought him into a sitting position leaning against our joined shoulders. His rear sat slightly ahead of us, as his back now rested against our entwined limbs. His head laid against our shoulders. My right arm wrapped over his chest in comfort, and clasped to the hand of my wife. Together the three of us sat in this protective embrace, as we waited for our son to speak.

Edward has much strength, but when emotion overcomes him, he requires the time to work through his thoughts. It is likely a sign of his intelligence, or maybe due to his gift. For whatever the reason, he does close himself off when he finds himself emotionally overwhelmed. After an hour, I could feel the icepack losing the battle to stay cold, and offered my wife a concerned glance. She reached into her backpack without a word, and handed me another. I folded it, broke it, shook it, and anything else it needed until I could feel the rapid change in temperature. This new one replaced the old, and then I returned to our embrace.

Eventually Edward pulled himself out of the self-induced trance, and brought his hands to his eyes as he pressed his palms into them. Through his tears he pleaded, "Please, do not spank me mom. I do not want mom to do it."

Esme's venom spilled from her eyes as she enquired of our son, "but why Edward. Why do you say this, are you afraid of me? What are you thinking son?"

I had nothing to add, as I listened to what Edward would say. He sniffed loudly and wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. That action alone caused me to bite the inside of my cheeks to avoid showing amusement at Esme's look of disgust. Through his tears Edward whined, "That is not what mom does. I must have really screwed up for mom to do this. Mom, I am so sorry, please. You cannot do this, it would change everything."

Curiously, I enquired, "Edward, what do you mean by that? How would it change anything at all?"

Esme touched my chin as she spoke softly to our son, "Edward, I will always love you. It does not matter who spanks you, as my feelings for you will not change. I know you have never wanted me to see or hear your punishments, and the other day was extremely brutal on you. I noticed how you reacted to the three light swats I gave you, and the tears shocked me as I know they could not have hurt."

I stared to my wife curiously at her confession. I had assumed them much worse than they were. I listened as she continued, "I humiliated you Edward, and that was why you cried. I embarrassed you in front of your wife, but there was more. You have never wanted me to witness your punishments. Is this what it is about?"

Edward sniffled as he nodded his head in agreement, and I attempted to cause my mind to go blank. I knew where my thoughts would lead, and when he is this distressed, it is impossible for him to control his ability. I opted to focus on the tree ahead of me. Edward glanced to me curiously, and confessed in a very low whisper, "Mom, it is stupid, I know. I mean, it does not make sense. You know when I mess up, but having you hear it is much worse. Having you watching my punishment is unbearable. Every swat, every scream, and any noises made are due to my behavior.

Esme swept the hair from his bangs as she continued for him, "it acts as confirmation to me of your bad behavior. You and your Father are alone to handle the punishment when I leave the house, and that is between you two. When I return, then it is in the past and you can relish in my love and know that you have my complete forgiveness as if the behavior never happened. Is this what you are saying Edward? My being here is acknowledging that you have misbehaved, and you feel an intense amount of shame due to the fears of having let me down?"

More venom fell from our son's eyes as he nodded his head in agreement. "It sounds really stupid, but Dad punished me the first time. We talked and then Dad spanked me two times, because I escaped from him during the first one. It was painful, but it felt right when punished by my dad. I felt really bad and horrible for causing Dad to do it. I try not to read your mind, because I feel so much worse knowing what I put you through. Mom, I cannot do that to you, please."

I took in a deep breath and mentioned, "Edward, you will go over your mother's lap and you will receive your full punishment from her today. I considered your request and thought to do so myself despite the wrath I would later receive from my mate." I glanced to Esme apologetically. Her barbed gaze in return informed me I may already be well past that point. I continued speaking to Edward as I mentioned, "however, I now realize this is long overdue. You are desperately in need of your mother's correction." I painfully rose into a standing position, and winced at a sharp pang in my groin. I caught my breath, and reached down to my son pulling him into a standing position. "You are to do this Edward. This is something I now realize that I had kept from you, and your mother. You both need this more than either of you realize."

Esme's gaze never left me as I moved around, nor did my pain go unnoticed. I sat in the chair, as Esme rose from the ground and took a seat on the fallen log. She once more looked to our son and motioned to a spot on her right as she said, "Edward, come here please. I will not ask again." Edward took a few quick breaths to steady himself, and walked to his mother's side.

Esme looked up to him and mentioned, "Keep your hands at your side, and do not move them while I remove your jeans." Edwards eyes bulged at the command, and I mentally informed him, '_Son, I understand what you are going through. She did that to me as well, and I was deeply humiliated. You are not alone.'_

Edward nodded to me in agreement, as he swallowed deeply and stared down at his mother. Her hands moved to his jeans and unfastened the button. She then lowered the zipper. I watched as he turned his face to the sky, and balled his fists in trying to avoid the humiliation. The complete lack of control is quite unnerving, and I found myself shocked by that as well. She lowered his jeans to the knees, and then instructed him to lie on her lap. Once he was down, she slid his boxers to join with his jeans.

Her next words confused me, as she asked him, "Edward, have you earned this spanking, and is it deserved?" He thought of his answer, and nodded his head sadly in response. She then mentioned, "You have dwelled on your actions for a few days. That will soon be over, as you will have complete forgiveness for your transgressions. I am very disappointed to hear of you fighting, and the direct disobedience you displayed by going to the baseball game. You showed your father and me a complete lack of respect, and this is hurtful to us both. I want you to focus on that as I spank you."

My son did not stand a chance against the words of my wife, and I felt rather moved by them. I watched as she brought her hand down to his upturned rear, and he failed to react. She continued swatting his backside with ever-increasing amounts of strength. Suddenly he gasped loudly, sucking in his breath. I watched curiously, as she continued to pepper his backside. His fists began to clench, and his shoes began to point upwards, as if he were curling his toes.

Esme continued to rain down swats against his backside, and I watched as his mouth opened and closed in silence. He desperately fought to maintain control, and put a great deal more effort into it than he does with me. His facial expressions easily showed his pain, as it distorted soundlessly. His fists began pounding into the ground, and his legs kicked in the air. His arms began another motion. It looked like he was lifting weights as he pulled back with his elbows, and then crashed his fists together. He did this multiple times. Suddenly his hands grabbed his mother's upper thigh, as he stretched his upper body high, and released a long ear-splitting hiss of pain.

His body tensed all the more, and the hissing became louder as he maintained his arched position. Suddenly his hands fell, and he screamed loudly. His hand flew to protect his backside, and he began to plead, "Mom, please stop. Please, I cannot take it, mom. It hurts so much. Please. Mom, I love you. Please, no more, I have learned my lesson. It hurts so badly." His pleas and promises seemed nearly endless, but Esme did not stop. She removed his hand and held it against his lower back as she continued to rain down spanks on his upturned bottom.

He wriggled desperately on his mother's lap, and squirmed in trying to escape. He nearly succeeded and I cleared my throat in warning. Venom tears dripped to the dry ground beneath him, as he flailed on his mother's lap. He screamed such things as, "OW! Ouch! ARGH!" He then tried something with his mother that I have seldom ever seen him use on me. My daughters do this, but seldom my sons as he wailed out, "MOMMY!" Curiously, I watched my wife as I saw tears falling from her eyes.

Esme paused for a moment, as she looked devastated. She glanced to me, and I smiled encouragingly to her saying, "you are nearly finished. He will try to do anything to end his punishment. You must finish it though."

She swallowed deeply, and moved him slightly forward to gain access to his sit spots. He flailed desperately, throwing his arms back in trying to end the chastisement. My wife held strong, and firmly swatted his sit spots. He screeched loudly, and his scream ended in a wail as he began to blubber over his mother's lap. Esme sensed the sobbing of her son, and immediately ended the spanking. She eagerly picked him up, seated him on her lap, and hugged him desperately with the passion they both needed.

They cried in the embrace of the other. She gently stroked his back, and he wrapped both arms around her with his chin resting on her head. They whispered softly to one another, and I struggled to focus elsewhere allowing them privacy. This punishment was long overdue. Edward used her absence during his spankings as a crutch that worked against them. They always had a very close bond, and it will have strengthened after today.

This may seem a small step, but his fear of her observing his punishments kept her at a distance. She is now involved in every aspect of his life, and he can completely trust that she will always be there. He no longer needs to hide from her at such times. This does not mean that he will suddenly want his mother and mate to see future sessions, but their hearing should no longer be the devastating event it once was.

Esme coddled him for hours, and the sun began to set as they finally pulled from one another's embrace. I had helped myself to another icepack in the meantime, but this was what they needed. When he pulled from his mother's arms, it suddenly dawned on me that they had not yet taken the time for him to dress. Esme saw to the problem, as she pulled up his boxers and then his jeans. It shocked me to watch that, and even more puzzling is that he allowed her.

He turned from his mother, as I rose from my chair and held out my arms. He ran into them, and I embraced him fondly. It was a short hug, and ended with my hand on his head and tossing his hair. "Bella is waiting for you, are you ready to return to our hotel?" My wife and son were both more than eager to leave, and so we left the same way we arrived.

Once we returned, we noticed Bella waiting in the foyer for Edward. They embraced eagerly, and both had joyful expressions. My mate on the other hand looked to me with a pensive gaze, and a sudden tug at my arm alerted me that she wished my presence elsewhere. We walked into the master suite, and straight into the bathroom area. I looked with horror at what I found. There stood a tub filled with ice, and without any words needed, I knew to remove my clothing. My wife did likewise, and I now realized the person she called earlier was George. Tonight I once more curled into my wife's loving embrace, while I entered a meditative healing state.


	18. Fleeing New York - The Final Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**Point of View:** The entire chapter is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Fleeing New York - Final Chapter**

**Saturday, July 23, 2011**

Not all milestones are worthy of achieving, and my latest is a feat I would rather do without. I successfully managed to test my wife's limits, and I found them. This resulted in a fifty-eight hour ice bath. I cannot know the exact time, but I heard Renesmee and the wolves rising for breakfast. The one thing I enjoyed was the knowledge that I remained in my wife's arms. It was comforting, and I loved being that close to her. I shifted and started to rise, but she tightened her embrace. I had given her the two days she wanted, but obligations forced me to pull out of the trance.

I had not been asleep, but vampires can sit very still. Those of the Volturi have papery skin and cloudy white eyes due to the dust settling on them while they sit. That is never a problem when you have a houseful of teenagers. My movement was somewhat lethargic as I forced myself from the trance. I felt Esme's embrace tighten on me, as she wished for me to re-enter my healing state. My head rested on her shoulder. She had not bathed since our first ice bath. Her pheromone induced aroma was stronger than normal, and I slowly inhaled as I took it all in. She was so beautiful; I am a blessed vampire.

My thoughts returned to the mechanism she made in Alaska, and the fun we had on it. My mind filled with memories of her body, as it crashed against mine. Slowly I inhaled more of her pheromones, and recalled fondly our swinging into the river, and back up into the sky. I heard the sound of my wife's beautiful voice as she whispered softly, "welcome back, Carlisle." I had remained perfectly still, but my body betrayed me. I did not think it possible with all this ice.

A growl of lust followed by a wolfish smile showed my appreciation for Esme. My hands gently cupped the back of her head, and I pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. We kissed forcibly, as if we tried to become one. My hand moved to my wife's body, and I explored. Her hand found mine, and blocked me. Ever so gently, she placed a finger on my lip, our sign that meant for us to stop whatever we planned. I looked to her pensively, as she rose from the tub. My hopes completely dashed when she mentioned, "Carlisle, you are not yet well. I cannot wait for your full recovery, but until that time I will not tease you like this."

"Esme, this gives us the perfect opportunity to fully explore my recovery," I growled out suggestively. It had been six days since my wife and I were intimate, and five days ago that I suffered my injury. I rose from the tub, and gently ran my fingers through her hair as I inhaled deeply of all that is Esme. I wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace, and nibbled at her ear. In response, she placed her palms against my chest, and gently pushed me away. My growls quickly turned to groans, and then a challenge. I just have to work harder. I found myself gazing with lustful intentions to my wife, as she stepped toward the shower.

Oh, so that is her game! I followed her, and inhaled deeply of her scent as I watched her naked form head toward the watery room of pleasure. My eyes focused on her perfect backside, and the curves of her womanly figure. I approached her as she reached for a towel, and I placed my hands on her hips. She turned around to face me, and handed me the towel while she quickly put on a robe. Without warning, I heard my lovely goddess call out, "Edward, can you come here please?"

From somewhere near, I heard the voice of my son as he acknowledged his mother. My gaze fell to Esme, as I quickly wrapped myself in the towel. I stared to her accusingly, but it is so hard to stay mad at someone with such a beautiful smile. The way she looked to me, so much affection in her eyes. Suddenly my son made his appearance, and I found myself in an awkward position. Thankfully, children are mood killers, and the situation was quickly resolved. I cleared my throat and looked to my wife as I enquired, "Why have you called in our son?"

Edward approached us, and glanced to me awkwardly as he pleaded, "Dad, please try to control your thoughts. You were broadcasting pretty loudly, and it is all I can do to block them." Esme reached out and sympathetically rubbed her thumb on his chin, as I smirked to my son. He grimaced painfully to me, and turned to his mother asking, "what do you need Mom?"

"I want you to check your father, and see how he is making out with his recovery," Esme explained. Her words took me by complete surprise, and a glance to Edward showed he was little different. I raised my eyebrow to her curiously and she stated, "I expect that you will also examine your injury Carlisle, but I want a second opinion from Edward."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and considered my options before I addressed the situation. "Esme, I can assure you that I am much better. I have a near full recovery. Has my mood not proven this to you?" I glanced back to my son and offered, "There is no need for Edward to check me over." Edward stared nervously between his parents, but it was easy enough to see that he clearly sided with me on this issue.

Esme folded her arms over her chest and stated without any hesitation, "Carlisle, I see that you have two choices. I am not going to force your hand." Edward and I both visibly relaxed at my wife's statement, and listened to her suggestions. "The first option is to have Edward give you an examination, and wait for his clean bill of health before we can become intimate. The second option is that we do not become intimate now or in the near future which can span months or maybe years. I have no idea how long it takes for a vampire to heal from such injuries."

My towel dropped to the floor as I turned to Edward and enquired, "How would you like to do this?"

Edward's eyes widened as he stared to Esme. "Mother, you cannot be serious. Dad is the expert, and he knows exactly what is going on. I only ever went to medical school to help him, so he could continue to heal the sick without wasting the time needed to update his knowledge. I took the courses he needed to study. I am not the Doctor." I sent a thought to him, "_Just do it quick, and tell her I'm fine." _Edward offered me a grin, and a nod of his head to my idea.

My son is a man anyone would be glad to call their child, but he really needs to work on his espionage skills. Esme rolled her eyes playfully to us, and shook her head in amusement. She chuckled softly and enquired, "Carlisle, what did you two agree on?"

I gave her a devilish grin as I teased my wife, "Esme, would it be a secret if we told you?" I glanced to Edward, and back to Esme as the three of us started laughing. Suddenly I heard the steps of another entering the door Edward left open, and with vampire speed, I grabbed that towel and wrapped it around.

George walked in, and bowed in greeting as he noticed our reanimated state. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. He approached us and mentioned, "I came in to check on the ice. Will you be requiring me to fill it?"

Esme lovingly placed her hand on my arm and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled warmly to her, and shook my head to the butler as I mentioned, "I appreciate your effort in maintaining our ice, but we no longer need it." I offered my wife a warmth-filled smile, and gently cupped her head with my palms as I leaned in for a kiss. "I love you Esme," I whispered to her softly, and she whispered similar words to me. Edward frowned at the mush on display, and without another word spoken; we saw his backside as he quickly left our suite. Esme and I laughed as we saw him flee, and turned our attention back to George.

George gazed to us curiously, as if he could not stop staring at our eyes. "Is there something you would like to enquire about," I asked of the man. Esme kissed my cheek, and nibbled at my ear before whispering of her need for a shower. Sadly, it was not an invitation. I returned my attention to George as I admitted, "I do not mind questions. I too have lived with the Volturi, and I realize my coven is very different."

George lowered his voice as he spoke to me in a serious manner, "my concern is the humans you have brought with you. Who are they? If they are not your sustenance, then what are they doing here? I know they are aware of what you are. Do you plan to turn them into newborns?"

This confirmed my suspicions, and I realized we had less than a day to return to forks. This man asked too many questions about the wolves, and that seemed to have his complete interest. The vampire Spencer detected their scent, and with George's questions, the Volturi will soon realize the current vulnerability of the Quileute tribe. I cannot be sure if they know the total number of wolves the Tribe has, but with half of them here, that poses a tremendous risk to them. I gazed to the butler in contemplation, and I took in a deep breath before replying, "They will soon be members of our coven."

George bowed down to me, and I acknowledged his wish to exit with a nod of my head. If the Volturi believe we are creating a newborn army, then that may buy us time to return to Forks. This may prove a problem, although I suspect not much of one. The Volturi will spy on my coven before they make any plans in the future. We know they have kept us under constant surveillance, and that is likely to continue. It would not surprise me to find that they already know the Black Pack are wolves.

A sense of urgency overcame me after the conversation I had with George. I pulled out my phone, and browsed my address applet for chartered companies. I managed to find one with a plane large enough to take the wolves and my family home. We could leave by three in the afternoon. I accepted this offer, and provided the household credit card.

Esme returned from the shower, and overheard my booking passage on a plane. She approached me and asked in a voice loud enough for our children to hear, "Carlisle, what is going on. Why is there a sudden urgency?" She stared to me curiously, as she toweled off her hair. The odor that wafted from her was not entirely repulsive, but it was no longer my Esme. She now wore perfume, and had something in her hair, which masked her pheromones. She leaned in to kiss my cheek and whispered, "I thought this might help." Sadly, mud could cover her and toxin can drip from every pore, and I would still find her enticing.

I took in a deep breath, and calmly explained to my wife in a volume for the children and wolves to hear, "George was asking me questions about the humans with us. I believe the Volturi have taken an interest in them, because they suspect who they are. The Volturi now realize half the warriors they faced are here in New York with us, and that their people are vulnerable to attack. We have stayed here too long, and for our mutual safety, we must return home. They require us for their survival, as we need them. The new treaty I have planned would have us working closer together for our mutual benefit, but the Volturi could rise up against them by tomorrow." I cleared my throat, and waited until I heard silence in the suite. I then issued the command, "Pack your things. We are leaving in two hours."

Worry etched across Esme's face, as she nodded her head solemnly in understanding. I heard the commotion throughout the suite as everyone ran to their rooms and started packing. Thanks to Alice, we had many things to take with us. At least she purchased trunks and other items to carry our goods.

My phone rang, and I picked it up. It was the charter company informing me that my card was not accepted." What? No, that cannot be correct. I'll give you another card," I mentioned as I pulled out the one for my personal account. Again, this one too failed. I turned to Esme, and asked, "May I use your personal credit card?" She glanced to me with a worried expression, and quickly handed it to me. Her card handled the payment.

I placed an immediate call to my private wealth management specialist. I enquired about the status of my credit cards, and realized to my horror that both accounts were well over the limits. That is impossible, as my personal account should have very little on it. She listed a few of the transactions, and a pattern became quite clear, as they were all purchases made online. I authorized the payment and requested a new card to be issued for my personal account. I then requested to have all statements e-mailed to me. The holds were to stay on the cards issued to my children, although I paid that account off as well.

Esme looked to me with concern as she heard the full conversation, "The children likely overspent on the credit card they use, but what happened to your personal account? Was it stolen, or compromised in some way?" She placed her credit card back into the folder, and returned it to her pocket.

"I mostly use the family credit card, and keep the personal one for emergencies such as this. It should have nothing on it, or at least a very small amount." I took in a deep breath and motioned to the suite with my arm. I lowered my voice so only Esme could hear as I mentioned, "I suspect, our children know. Listen to the silence." I raised my voice and said for the sake of my family, "Do not worry about my conversation with your mother. Pack your stuff, and we will leave."

Turning to me Esme cautioned, "I warned you about this Carlisle. You are excessively generous with your money, and we need to set restrictions on our children's spending. We have always spent a modest amount so we do not draw attention to ourselves. This week saw us spending more money than we typically do in a year."

I took a deep breath as I offered my wife a solemn nod of my head, "Esme, I thought the children would be reasonable. This is more money than we spent in the past ten years combined. To have spent this much in a short period is very dangerous, and that will call attention to us. I will deal with them on the plane, but for now we need to pack." The groans, gasps, and shrieks that met our ears at those words confirmed what the statements would show. I rolled my eyes in disgust as I heard the sounds of guilt, and whispered quietly to Esme for her ears alone, "What do they think I could do on a plane?"

Curiously, Esme approached me, and whipped the towel off from around my waist. A wolfish smile greeted that action, as I fantasized about what she had planned. She gazed to my groin curiously, and then to my eyes as she stated, "Carlisle, I want to know. How is your recovery?"

My arm wrapped affectionately around my wife while I placed my chin on her shoulder and wolfishly growled in her ear, "Why don't you examine them, and tell me your findings?" I guided her hand down toward my groin by way of demonstration, but she quickly pulled away.

Esme giggled, and playfully swatted at my chest as she shook her head to me, "you might like that too much Carlisle, and what if you are not yet ready?" Her mouth said no, but her eyes were definitely saying yes, as I could see the focus of her gaze. I too felt the draw of my mate, and found it rather difficult to focus on anything else.

With a wry grin I admitted, "My recovery is in three days at most, but tomorrow is a possibility. I am tender, but no longer in pain." I growled seductively to my wife as I admitted, "This rapid regeneration is quite an interesting sensation. I am experiencing a side effect that I had not expected." My wife looked at me curiously, as I mentioned, "Esme, my need is intense." An amused smile played at my wife's lips as she glanced to my eyes, and I saw mischief in her own. Her golden eyes are so beautiful. She tapped at my lips with her finger and I growled, "This is so frustrating!"

Esme's look to me was one of sympathy. She placed a comforting hand upon my shoulder and suggested, "Carlisle, when the children irritate you, just remember that you love them." I narrowed my eyes to her in confusion, and she smiled knowingly to me. What did she mean by that? Why would I be irritated with the children, now what did they do?

I glanced to our closet and motioned to the trunks as I admitted, "we should start packing. I'll tell George to remove everyone from our suite, and we can load our stuff into the foyer." I quickly made the call, and heard as the servants left us alone. Esme and I walked into our closet and began packing whatever it was that Alice bought us. There were more clothes here than we had at home. The first trunk filled quickly, and I brought it down to the foyer where I saw stacks of trunks and various containers. I stared at the enormous pile of stuff and pulled out my cell phone. I once more borrowed Esme's credit card, and called a moving company. I offered them a substantial bonus to pick up the items today, and they readily agreed.

They arrived within an hour, and started hauling our stuff away. The family packed everything quickly, and we waited for the movers to finish before we left the hotel. Alice had booked us for the month, so I ended up paying a week extra in penalties. This was fine, as we could not possibly remain for that length of time. We left tips for the staff that worked for us, and we made our way to the car rental to drop off the vehicles. The sales rep responded to our arrival and shook Emmett's hand as he congratulated him on the purchase of his new SUV. I suspected Emmett was not the only Cullen with a new vehicle.

My family travelled in pairs, as we left for the airport. Renesmee went with her parents. Jacob and the wolves had little to worry about traveling as a group, as they are human. They went together, and the worst I imagined for them was to draw attention from security due to their immense size. It took a few hours, but we found ourselves escorted to the proper hanger and at our chartered plane by the appointed time.

We boarded the plane, and my children sat in silence. I could not help but to notice how I had suddenly become the focus of their attention. It was not surprising considering the conversation they eavesdropped on earlier, and I am certain they wished to know my thoughts. They could wait, as the suspense is good for them. Esme found a pair of recliners near the front with a small round table between them. I smiled wolfishly to her, as I motioned to the couch and enquired, "Want to cuddle?"

Her eyes glistened to me as she admitted with a bit of sadness, "I would love nothing more than that. Carlisle, take a seat on the recliner. We both know what will happen if we sat on the couch, and that is not something you can afford at the moment."

They towed the plane to the tarmac, and shortly received permission to enter the runway. I quickly took my seat, and buckled myself in. A glance to my wife indicated that she did likewise. I reached for the hand of my wife, and held it lovingly while we waited. The plane took off within minutes. Another ten would pass before the plane began to level off, and we could once more move about without concern.

I unfastened the seatbelt and rose from the recliner, and moved to where my wife sat. I leaned into her chair with my hands pressed against the cushion by her head, and bent in for a kiss. The passion I felt burned within me, as I suckled desperately at her lips. To my dismay, I felt her hand gently pushing me back once more. She whispered for my ears alone as she admitted, "I may lose my resolve and then you would be in trouble. Now behave yourself, we must wait for your recovery."

A loud frustrated growl rippled from my chest resulting in a scornful look from my wife, and gasps from the children in the main compartment. I offered Esme a grin of innocence as I admitted, "that escaped, and it will not happen again. Those engines are really loud today." She smirked to me and shook her head in amusement. With a frustrated sigh, I ran a hand through my hair and said, "I might as well go and deal with the children."

Esme looked to me and gently rubbed her finger on the back of my hand. She rose from the chair, and offered me a tender kiss on the cheek. In a low whisper she mentioned, "Remember that the children love you. Don't let them get to you, and I will be here if you need me, Carlisle."

I grasped my wife's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze before heading out of our cabin and into the main compartment. I glanced back to my wife, and then turned to my children. They and the wolves stretched out on the various items of furniture and engaged themselves with watching the movie, playing cards, and reading. I cleared my throat, and did so with a greater volume than normal. Instantly those of my house stopped whatever it was they were doing, and approached me. I motioned to the floor. I slowly paced with my hands clasped behind my back, and waited while they sat on the floor before me.

I took in a deep and unneeded breath before I began. "Did any of you spend less than fifty thousand dollars this week?" I allowed my gaze to fall on each of my children. Bella stared guiltily to me, and quickly lowered her gaze to the floor. Edward wrapped his arms around his mate, and winced as my gaze found him. He shook his head lightly in response to my earlier question.

Emmett and Rosalie received my gaze next as I studied them one at a time. Rose huffed, and turned away as if insulted by the mere suggestion. When it fell on Emmett he offered me a mischievous smile as he mentioned, "Not me, but you are going to love what I bought Pops. It can go anywhere!" He offered a grin to his siblings as I enquired, "Did you buy it under my name?" A nod of his head was given as he admitted, "Yes, I remembered Dad. Insurance is even worse when we don't."

My gaze then landed on Jasper, as his eyes moved to the floor. "I put it under your name too," he admitted quietly. I began to wonder how many new vehicles we should expect, and turned my attention to our little shopaholic. Alice smiled to me innocently and enquired, "Dad, I know you did not mean me when you asked that question." At my smirk she continued, "Unless you meant the first day." she paused a moment and added, "The stores were closing and we only had a small amount of time to buy what we needed for camping. I spent less than fifty thousand that day."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and contemplated the confessions given me. What struck me is that they seemed more concerned with my reaction. They bragged about spending the money, and that bit failed to concern them in the slightest. My wife is most certainly correct, and the children needed financial limits. I folded my arms over my chest and firmly stated, "The spending stops now. I trusted you to be reasonable with my finances, and have never restricted you in the past." Alice gasped in horror, and Rose gave me a defiant look. I was not surprised to see Bella's head lowered in guilt, as she more than the rest of my children had a realistic understanding of the value of money.

"Furthermore," I continued irritably. My voice easily carried to the wolves, although I had no need to raise it. I spoke with a forced calmness, but the tone was stern. I would accept no arguments from my children as I stated, "The fraudulent use of my credit card forced me to cancel it. I fail to understand how it exceeded the limit. I seldom use it, and none but me had permission for it. I received the statements earlier by e-mail, and I wish for an itemized accounting of every purchase on that card."

I glanced quickly to each of my children, and sadly realized this was not the frivolous act of one or two people. My voice remained calm, and equally stern as I continued, "The family credit card exceeds the million dollar limit by an extra two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. The credit card company rejected both cards while I attempted to book passage home, and your mother paid for this plane. I am very disappointed by the choices you have made."

I folded my arms over my chest and stared hard at my children. My tone never changed as I continued to chastise them, "Your Mother suggested financial limitations, and at first I felt such was not needed. Our children are responsible, and have no need for such barriers. I now find myself agreeing with my wife. Your credit cards have a temporary hold placed on them. When I have it removed, you are not to use them other than in an emergency. I receive detailed statements informing me which card made the purchases. When you use this card, you will keep the receipt. I wish for a detailed accounting of everything spent on it. Frivolity will result in punishment."

The children stared to me, and shuffled around uneasily. I took in a deep breath and continued as I introduced them to their new lives. "Each of you will receive a monthly allowance. Do not ask me the amount, as Esme and I have yet to speak of this. We will decide how much you receive." I waited a moment for the shocked gasps and comments to die down before I continued. They turned into complaints, and accusations directed at me as if I had been harsh.

My frustrations from earlier combined with the annoyance I now felt by the actions of my children. I found myself growing irritated by this nonsense and stated abruptly, "Esme and I will go through the items as they arrive from the moving company. We will give most of them to charity. The exception being our clothing, as Alice took it upon herself to buy us each a new wardrobe filled with fitted items. These we will keep." Silence greeted me. We stared to each other for another minute, and then I returned to my wife.

Esme rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around me in a firm embrace. She smiled to me proudly and mentioned, "You have my full support, Carlisle. I am glad you have finally agreed with me on this matter." I growled wolfishly to my wife, and once more, she spurned my advances. She attempted to change my direction of focus as she enquired, "Do you have a meeting with the Quileute Tribe?" I nodded my head in agreement, as my hands moved to her hips. She gently pushed me back and with a shake of her head mentioned, "The last stages of your recovery are difficult. I can see that now, Carlisle."

I glanced to my wife with a mournful expression as I admitted, "it is excessively difficult. I feel myself losing patience with the antics of the children, and I dread any of them testing my limits." I glanced to Esme, and she made no effort to refute my statement. Apparently, she agreed, and so I answered her earlier question by explaining, "Yes, I am to meet with the Elders of the Quileute tribe tomorrow at nine in the morning. Jacob and his pack will escort me to their reserve, and I wish to speak of urgent matters concerning our immediate future. They are aware of the increased activity."

I watched helplessly as my wife pushed past me, and moved to the chamber where the children were. She turned her head to me and mentioned, "I will be with the children while you recover. I wish for you to join me, but I cannot trust either of us alone together. I love you Carlisle, and I do this for you."

I swallowed my lust, and inhaled deeply of the noxious aromas my wife chose to splash herself with. That assisted tremendously, as they were repulsive. My frustration grew even more, as my need for her intensified despite the repulsive aroma assaulting my senses. I watched her leave to join with the children, and realized that too was my only option.

* * *

**A/N:** The next story in the series is _**'Survival & Coexistence' **_


End file.
